Bad Blood
by JoanneCullen
Summary: Lets go back to the first twilight. When Edwared sucked the venom out of Bellas blood, something happened. He turned human again. How will Edward cope as a human, with the love of his life still being the center of all danger. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

As soon as her blood was on my tongue, it was a point of no return for sure. The flames in the background, the screaming, the voices, it was all gone. All that was here for me was blood, Bella's blood. My loves blood.

There was a hint of the venom mixed in, and I could taste the burn that followed along with it,but the blood overpowered it for me. My body has been craving it for so long, trying to fend off this hunger, and now it is finally relaxing.

It's a weird feeling, a feeling I've only felt when Bella has been in my arms. Bella, she is so beautiful and kind. The living definition of an angel. Her blood is as divine as her herself.

My hands clutch at her arm that I am holding to my mouth. I try to focus on just getting the venom out of her system, but I'm afraid I'm past that point now. Now it's just blood. Sweet, delectable blood.

"Edward stop, the venoms out, your killing her" Carlisle's voice floods my mind. But its unclear, it sounds weird.

Whats going on?

My eyesight begins to blur and my lips pull away from Bella's wrist. Everything sounds, weird, why can I not hear right. I should hear the cars from outside but I can't, I can still hear my family's thoughts. And the last thought was from Carlisle ,before everything went black.

 _Edward!_

* * *

The sound of a beeping noise was the first thing I could hear when I came back from the darkness.I felt...dizzy?

I opened my eyes, then winced away from the sharp fluorescent lights above the hospital bed, I'm in.I'm in a hospital bed, but how? I look down at my arms. My arms that no longer seem pale and cold, I can't even see everything as clear as before. Everything seems less magnified, less detailed.

The curtains don't have millions of tiny holes in them, instead they look completely bold and filled in. There's no buzzing noise from the light, and it actually hurts to look up at them directly. There is a needle sticking into my arm, through a vein.

What the hell is going on?

"Ah, son you're awake." A pale figure appears in front of me ,making me scream and slide up the bed. The beeping noise escalates making me panic even further. I look wide eyed at the man standing in front of familiar, but he looks strange.

"Car-" I stop speaking from shock of hearing my own voice. Even Carlisle seems surprised by my strange tone. I feel a tingling sensation in the back of my throat and cough. I actually cough and take in a sharp inhale afterwards. It feels good to breath, and it feels like I need to.

"Edward, I know you must be, Confused-"

"I can't hear your thoughts," I mumble, confused.

He sighs. "Edward,I know you're confused ,but something happened when you drank Bella's blood-"

Bella...

Everything floods my mind, from James, to the fight, to the fire and then to the bite. The bite that lead to this. The beeping accelerates again and I can feel something hitting my chest making my face warm.

"Oh my," Carlisle mumbles so low I nearly miss it.

"Bella! Where is Bella!" I demand in panic. I sit up fast, making the room spin and the needle in my arm tugs, making me wince in pain.

"What the hell! What is going on Carlisle?" I ask him.

"Your human Edward," He tells me.

* * *

"What! I'm not human. I can't be Carlise that's impossible," I begin to say, but the more I say it the more realistic it . I inhale through my nose smelling nothing ,but disinfectant. I understand now why every human hates the smell of hospitals when they enter one.

"It is...well it wasn't. When you drank Bella's blood, you started to change. First you just fainted ,but you have been out for three days now. And over those three days, you have gained a heart beat, blood, you breath and you even look a trace of vampire left in you"

Three days, I've been out for three days. Being human feels like the least of my worries. The only thought on my mind is Bella.

"Bella. What happened to Bella," I demand sitting up straighter in the bed. I'm wearing a hospital nightgown with only my boxers underneath as coverage.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she's 's had some blood transfusions and has a broken leg. Her mother's with her at the moment, shes awake if you want me to take you to go see her?" Carlisle offered.

I didn't need to second think this at all, Bella was here alive. I need to see her.I needed to make sure I didn't kill her. I couldn't live with myself if I killed the woman I love, who I cherish.

"Take me to her," I tell Carlisle, and he nods. I go to get out of bed and before I can even comprehend it Carlisle has taken out my needle and placed a plaster over it.

"I know how Bella feels now. The speed kind of makes you lightheaded," I comment making Carlisles laugh.

"Come on son, lets take you to see Bella," He says.

I pull the sheets off my body and the cold air hits my bare legs. I look down seeing them, tanned with short dark hair covering them. I stand up, and nearly fall back over again. If it wasn't for Carlisle holding my arm and straightening me out. His cold touch makes me shiver.

"This is so weird," I muse aloud.

"Tell me about it." He says right back, and he holds my arm helping me out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Does she know what happened to me?" I question as we wait for the doors to part. I can't even tell when it will arrive, I just feel useless.

"No, but I think she will have a little bit of a shock when she does see you,"

"Probably because I'm not perfectly handsome anymore." I say, then hang my head low. It always was a feeling that Bella only truly wanted me at first was because of my 'looks' that my vampire genes gave me.

"Oh no, son. Even as a human you are handsome, just see for yourself." Carlisle gestures to the closed doors, that open to reveal a small metal box with a large mirror showing my reflection right back at me.

* * *

I take a deep breath before walking around the door and looking at Bella. My eyes seem to focus on the large, plastered, brace on her leg. Then I see her arm poking out of the bed with a bandage secured around her wrist.

Then I look up at her face, her beautiful face, full of surprise. The beeping noise in the room increases, and only now do I know it's her heart monitor. I may not be able to hear it anymore, but at least the machine tells me I still affect her. Only now I can understand how she feels.

My own heart pumps in my chest, as I look at her. I was always attracted to her, but now I feel it, I really feel it. My stomach feels weird, like it's heavy, but of course its not. I'm the same size I was as a vampire, maybe a little less muscle, but still the same size.

"Edward?" Bellas shaky voice, questions as she tries to sit up straighter. I immediately rush over to her side, trying not to fall over in the process.

"Don't move, I don't want you hurting yourself even more," I demand her, though I find myself smiling as I talk. She looks at me with wonder on her face, as I lean over her by her bedside.

"You look-"

"Different?"

"Human." She says,and slowly her bandage arm reaches up and holds my cheek.

"Your warm." She states. Her touch used to be like fire, but now it's just warmth, natural against my skin. I feel a warmth flood my cheeks and hope to god I haven't got Bella's human trait of blushing.

"Calrise said, that I started to change after I drank your blood," I tell her and her brown eyes hold my own with such confusion, but also awe and love.

"Change? Your human now. But that's impossible, you said so yourself," She ranted and I took a seat next to her making the bed creak in the process. That wouldn't have happened if I were still a vampire.

"I thought so as well, there are no legends or stories that tell of a vampire transforming into a human after drinking blood."

"Do you think... it's permanent?" She asks me, as her hand continues to stroke my cheek slowly in a caress. A caress that makes my heart pump furiously against my chest. Such a strange feeling after having it dead for so long.

"I don't know." I sigh. "Do you, not like me like this?"I couldn't stop myself from looking down at the bedsheets, then her face. If Bella doesn't love me as a human how will I least I can actually end my life now if I want.

"What! Edward dont be ridiculous. I love you, vampire or could be a troll and I would still love you." She tells me putting her hand in mine.

"Seriously?" I question.

"Deadly serious," She confirms. The love I feel for her blooms in my body, and I smile at her, pulling her gently into my arms. Wait, I don't need to be gentle with her anymore.

Instead I hold her closer and breath in her still intoxicating smell, but it's not a smell that wants me to devour her. It's a smell that makes me want to lay with her all day and just have her lilac smell to myself.

"I love you, so much" I tell her, kissing her neck and smiling at the irony afterwards.

"You still love me? Even if you don't want my blood?" She questions the worlds most ridiculous question, in my eyes. She is a beautiful as I remember, even more so.

"Because I craved your blood, that wasn't the reason I fell in love with was the reason that brought me closer to you, so I could see the beautiful, caring woman in front of me now.I will always love you Bella, and now I'm human I can love you worrying about killing you."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella, could go home now, and that meant getting on a plane back to Forks. I could wait to see my family aswell. Carlisle said, once they took care of James, he sent them to clear up the mess then go home.

Knowing my family, Carlisle told me he had a struggle, with getting them to go home, as they wanted to know what happened to me. Only Alice knows apparently, because she had foreseen it after I drank Bella's blood. Even if she did foresee it before I drank Bella's blood, I'm not sure I would have stopped myself.

Bellas safe, which is all I could hope for. As for me being human. Well... its an indescribable feeling of bliss. I was always a dangerous being to Bella, but now we are equals. We could have a future together.

I grin, looking over at the sleeping angel in my arms, cuddled up to me in the seat next to me. No need for a blanket anymore, no worries she could freeze to death. I can hold her without hurting her, I can touch her without worrying if she's uncomfortable from my cold touch.

A weird feeling turned inside my stomach and made a weird gurgling type of noise, which made my face frown in confusion. I remember hearing it come from Bella's own stomach before, but my own never.

Carlisles chuckles from the seat infront of me. Were on a plane at the moment heading back home, first class thanks to Carlisle. All the five other humans are sleeping, excluding me of course now that I'm one of them.

"Want some food son? You sound hungry?" Carlisle asks me, with humour laced in his voice.

Human food, that's what I'll have to eat from now on. The thought makes me slightly sick. It's always smelt horrible, and the times I've been forced to consume it... well its texture and taste made me want to instantly spit it back out.

"I don't know what to eat." I tell him honestly. Though I don't want to eat at the moment, my stomach has other plans as it rumbles again. I hope it doesn't wake up Bella, she's sleeping in peace without a even a mumble, which is rare.

"Ill get the stewardess to bring you something to eat. It had been three days, your body must be starving." He announces before walking away, and to the back of the plane.

I sigh, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders and feeling my heart thump under my skin. It's weird to have functioning muscles, if i pay close attention, its like I can feel them under my skin straining and moving.

When Carlisle returns we wait in silence letting others on the planes, snores fill my ears. I have often fantasized about dreaming. I've laid still on my sofa, closed my eyes, and pretend to dream. Now ill be able to actually drift into uncocineceness. I'm a little bit scared about it, but thrilled at the idea, at the same time.

"Here you go would you like to drink?" The stewardess, whose name tag reads Margaret asks me.

"Um, water please," I tell her in a hushed tone.

She smiles, pushing down the fold out table in front of me, placing down the plate, cutlery and glass of water. She walks away, leaving me with the aroma of something in front of me. Some type of meat maybe, with vegetables and a sauce. I haven't really learnt much about culinary skills in my life, never had the need to.

The smell does actually smell good, which is weird. Usually its overpowering and vile. _Is this how things smell to Bella?_

Hesitantly, I grab the knife and fork, and glance at Carlisle who is already watching me with a intrigued face. I cut a bit off the white meat and raise it to my lips. As my lips touch it and can feel its slightly rubbery texture, and moistness.

Trying to push past my old insists I shovel it into my mouth a chew. It's weird how it's nearly tasteless. Like it has no overpowering flavour, but it taste so good, as it tames my stomach from growling again. I swallow, instinctively and go for another forkful of the meat. This time I put some of the sauce on it like humans do, then put in my mouth.

"Mmmm," A strangled noise leaves my throat as i continue chewing, tasting whatever wonderful creating this is.

Carlisle chuckles. "I'll take that as you like it," He jokes.

"Like it, it's a blessing for the taste buds." I exaggerate, as I start to eat more, including the vegetables, that seem like dirt compared to the meat. "I may need another plate full, no vegetables though this time."

* * *

"Edward you don't have to walk me to the door," Bella protests, but I get by her side, after she takes two steps on her own. This slowness may be a default with Bella's clumsiness.

"Humour me," I tease.

I wrap my arm around her waist, letting her lean onto me , as she hobbles alongside me towards the front door of her house. Even now she still feels weightless, but at least I can actually feel her now, instead of her being a feather to me.

"You will come over later right?" Bella asks me, with a adorable pout on her face. How could I possibly refuse? Though I doubt I will be able to take my usual easy route to her bedroom.

"I don't think I could scale the side of you house anymore," I admit sadly, but then I get an idea, and inside my head, I begin to smirk.

"Oh,okay. Well there's school tomorrow-"

"Don't even think about going to school tomorrow." I protest. She goes to open her mouth, but the door behind her swings open to reveal Charlie. He's much more gruff and daunting when looking at him from a human point of view. I get why Bella was anxious to tell him about me and her before.

"Damn right you won't be going to school tomorrow. I was so worried Bells," He says coming closer and embracing her in a hug. It's annoying not being able to read his thoughts, or anyones for that matter of fact.

He looks up at me, letting his daughter go and extends his hand. I take his hand in mine, feeling a little ounce of fear raise in me form the firmness of his touch. Charlie has a very strong handshake, very strong.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." He tells me, with sincerity. Though I have no way of knowing if he is being honest, or just trying to be nice for Bella.

"I could never let her be harmed, Sir." I tell him honestly, and his moustache twitches with a small smile.

"It's Charlie to you Edward. Go home, get some rest, I'm sure you have had a long journey," He announces and Bella gives me a look of pleading for me to stay. Oh, how I wish I could stay here with her. But now the he has said it, I do feel oddly drowsy.

"Thank you Charlie. I'll see you soon Bella," I tell her. The pleading in her eyes, gives me the confidence to reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I even push the boundaries and give her a small kiss on her lips in front of Charlie.

My first kiss as a human, and how different it fills. Even the slightest peck, made my whole body tremble with some weird feeling. The hairs on my arms sticking on end from some invisible electricity between us.

"I'll see you soon," She mumbles, before her father, helps her up the steps of the porch and into the house. Closing the door, and blocking out any view or sound of Bella.

"Come on son, let's get back home, I'm sure the family are on edge to see you," Carlisle's urges me, appearing right next to me like a ghost. No wonder so many of us can't go running around like that its scary as hell. Even my heart picked up a little bit.

"Your Alice's she has probably thrown me a Welcome home party." I joke and Carlisles laughs, but nods his head in agreement. He slides into the driver's side of his car and I get into the passenger side, putting my seatbelt on, even though I have no worries with Carlisle's behind the wheel.

"At least this time you will be able to eat the cake." He jokes making me laugh a weird chuckle, that gets Carlisles laughing along as well.

* * *

"Best to stay behind me Edward when we go in," Carlisle tells me, as soon as we park up outside the driveway to the house. Nothing's changed, except me.

"Why?" I ask confused.

I know I'm a human, but they're in control, I trust them, there family.

"You know Jasper still isn't fully in control. With your scent something may happen, and I would like to keep you out of harm's way, as much as possible." He easily replied back, so I nodded. It seemed to be the most rational choice.

I followed Carlisles lead, following next to him, as he walked at a brisk, human pace to the front door, of course Alice appeared at it, even before a knock. I didn't see anything, but a blur of white before my back hit the concrete, and a big gasp of air escaped me, as my chest pained, with a hard cold stone pressed down on me.

"Edward, you really are human. Even if I saw this coming, actually seeing it with my eyes is crazy. You're so warm, and you smell really good," Alice chimed.

To say I was a little creeped out would be an understatement. The proximity of her, the closeness of my neck to her mouth, and the understanding of what it is like to be near blood, is all to clear to me. Panic arose in me, without my will, and Alice sensed this quickly jumping off of me.

"Im sorry, I- I didnt mean to scare you," She said, in shock to her self.

"Its okay Alice, I missed you too," I stood up dusting off the dirt from the concrete on my clothes.

"Where are the others?" I questioned, looking through the glass windows at nothing but the ordinary inside of our house. Nobody inside.

"Oh there inside, waiting for you. I haven't told them yet, so I don't know how they will react." She admitted, looking a little worried as she said this. Times like this I wish I could still hear there thoughts.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I muttered before starting to walk towards the entrance. Carlisle and Alice quickly took their positions in front of me, as we entered. But, neither could hide my tall frame from sight. I moved behind them silently, wondering where my family is. They continued on around the back of the staircase, and into the dining room that is never used.

Of course, when we entered there they were. All standing stiffly, golden eyes peering at me, and faces each morphed into a unique form of shock. Esme, took a small apprehensive step forward towards me and I shifted, making my frame seem larger.

Why was I trying to look big in front of Esme? Shes my mother for gods sake.

"No fucking way." Emmett mumbled, in a quiet tone. This is very uncommon of Emmet to be shocked. I suddenly felt like an animal at the zoo, as they all came forward, poking, prodding and examining me. It's like they found a rare animal and just wanted to explore everything about it in detail.

"Your heart, its racing." Rosalie said in wonder as her icy hand came down onto my chest, and lay over my erratic heart.

I couldn't stop it if I tried. The love I have for my family, didn't help the part of my human brain telling me it was dangerous here, that I should run and escape. Much like Bella, I ignored it and focused on the people I love.

"Eddie, a human," Emmett mumbled, his big finger poking me in the cheek, with a sharp jab making it throb harder.

"Little easy there Emmet, I'm fragile now," I commented, making him not chuckle, but nod his head, with wonder still on his face. Great, I broke Emmet.

"This is so weird," Jasper muttered, not poking me, but examining me from a few feet. Probably worried he could kill me, from his blood lust.

"How do you think I feel? One minute, I'm a vampire the next I'm a human," I said.

"Theres a cure..." Rosalie whispered, looking at me with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god. How did this happen?" She questioned, looking from my eyes to Carlisle. The desperation in her tone, was easy to detect.

"I'm not quite sure yet. All I know that it happened after Edward drank Bella's blood," Carlisle, muttered. I'm still utterly confused about that.

How can Bella's blood turn me into a human. She was always special to me, her scent being an overpowering aroma for my vampire side. But to the others, she was merely just another human, who smelt like a average snack.

I didn't even notice it, but I felt it. Cold hard marble, warping around me and pulling me quickly across the room, until my back met with the wall with a thud. Alice and Esme both surrounding me as Emmett and Jasper held back Rosalie with her arms.

Snarls escaped her mouth as she tried to yank out of their grip, but her struggles just made her look like a flash of white, to my less than perfect, visual eyesight.

"Calm down Rose." Emmet chided.

"Jasper, calm her down, now!" Alice shouted in a panic, making Jasper place a hand on Rose's shoulder. She tried to shake it off, but failed.

Everything going on was to quick, and too much for my brain to handle. So many thoughts clogging up my mind, as I tried to figure out the situation in front of me.

"Let me go, she's the cure. Can't you see it, we can be human again." Rosalie snapped at them, but they didn't falter.

Her words registered in my mind, and my heart spiked from fear for my beloved. I couldn't fight Rose now even if I tired. One hit and I would be dead. I never once thought though that I would have to worry about one of my family hurting Bella.

"We don't know that," Carlisle reminded her, but Rose wasn't backing down.

"Well there's only one way to find out. How about a quick blood sample, I'll take the first bite," Rose said snidely, struggling against her holder's firm grips.

I rushed forward, my chest pressed against the backs of Alice and Esme, who were acting as a wall to block me from moving.

"Don't you even think about hurting her Rose!" I yelled, my voice sounding not at all firm, by desperate and pleading.

She smirked in my direction, her golden eyes, nearly hidden behind the darkness that was gathering. She was hungry, and not just for any blood, Bella's blood.

"What- are you going to stop me? Your human Edward, you can't protect your precious little human anymore," She taunted me. Her words were nothing knew, I know that her words are true.

"But we can," Carlisle spoke up, moving in front of Rosalie. "Bella is as much a part of this family as you are. We wont let you do this Rosalie," Carlisle threatened her, and you could see her taking his words to heart.

My heart was still pounding fresh from the fear of Rosalie words.

"Let me do some tests, see what has happened, before you do something stupid and we end up having to kill one of our own," Carlisle spoke clear, alerting Rose and making her see some sense.

"You wouldn't kill me, just because of her." Rose shook her head in disbelief, her face full of disgust.

"Your like my daughter Rosalie of course I love you. But I would do what is needed to protect our family. You know we do not live that way, and hurting Bella would just be a step back from all the hard effort you and our family has made to not be the monsters we were turned into." He warns her.

My heart nearly goes into overload, when Rose escapes the hold of Emmett and Jasper's hold.

* * *

"Whatever," Rose says before her figure disappeared, and the back door swings shut with a loud bang.

"No, guys its fine she's just gone to hunt, she's not planning on going to Bella's house."Alice, told us. It eased my panic a little, but not enough for me not to worry. Alice's predictions are not always certain, and when Bella's involved I will take no risks.

"Edward? Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Esme's, hand rested on my arm, and the others disappeared to their own business.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I ask her, and she smiles lovingly towards me, before walking at a human pace to the kitchen.

I can't just stand around here, while there is a risk of Bella's safety. She only just got out of the hospital for gods sake.

"Here you go sweetie," Esme grins handing me the glass of cold water. I take a gulp, and Esme watches in fascination, as I continue to drink the whole cup. There's not really any taste to water, but it makes my body relax and feel more lighter, more energetic.

"We're going to have to buy you a proper bed for your room now. Have you slept already?" Esme's questions in fascination. No doubt the others are listening in as well.

"No not yet," I reply. How am I going to get to Bella? I can't just stay here all night. And it's not like I'll see her at school.I can get a day off easily though and sneak over there. But I need to be there tonight.

"I'm at your service," A southern accent spoke right next to my ear making me jump. A shiver ran through my body as I spotted Jasper standing there, with a straight face.

"Jasper, don't scare your brother like that," Esme scolded, making Jasper chuckle.

"Sorry mum," He said, then he said something in a tone to quite for me, making Esme disappeared somewhere else.

"Alice said I have to help get you to Bellas, or else you're going to go crazy tonight with nightmares. And she doesn't want that to be your first dreaming experience," Jasper tells me rolling his eyes. I begin to walk behind him, as he walks towards the front door. Nobody seems to be stopping us, so I don't argue against it.

"Hop on,"Jasper said, turning and shoving his back closer to me.

"Whoa, you are not giving me a piggy back ride." I refuse.

He sighs, in a forced way, and before I know it I'm being slung onto his back and his arms are wrapped around my legs. When he begins to run, I feel the terror in me at the speed, and my arms make a choking hold around Jasper's neck.

I want to close my eyes, as the cold wind and rain hits my face with a fierce velocity. But I cant. I'm too scared to let my eyes close. How did I used to find this normal to do? It's terrifying. The forest doesn't even look green at night, more of a brown shade and the further out the more darker it seems to be.

"Sleep well buddy,"Jasper chuckled, but his voice is just a whisper in my ear. He releases his hold on me and helps me detach from his body in silence, as I look at Bella's form curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Wait, Jasper.." I start to whisper, but hes gone, and Bella begins to stir in her sleep. I must have woken her up. Poor thing must be so tired.

"Edward," Her voice, sound so sleepy. I want to scold myself from waking her up, but I can't bring myself to because I'm here with her.

"I'm here, go back to sleep." I whisper, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of the side I usually lay on.

"Lay with me," She mumbled, not daring to open her eyes.

I undo my shoelaces and kick them off, to make myself more comfortable. Bella's cast pokes out of the sheets and rests on top of a pillow for comfort. I wish I got there sooner, I may still be a vampire then... a monster.

I lay down, feeling for the first time, how soft and warm Bella's bed actually is. My head level with her own, as we lay face to face, with me just staring at her peaceful face, as she drifts off into another sleep.

"I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you Bella," I whisper quietly. My heart pounds slightly from the truth of my words, and it nearly sings in joy when Bella smiles and mumbles the same back.

"I love you too Edward," Her eyes opening slightly, so I can see her shining brown orbs.

She's so beautiful, and perfect, and mine.

* * *

 **3 thank you so much guys for all the support so far xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a Mature book :P. I**

 **would advise if your under 13 and cannot take sexual situations then do not read ahead.**

* * *

Everything felt weird, yet normal at the same time. Small things that seemed different then they should, brighter in a weird way.

I stood facing the dying sun, looking out at the horizon. I was aware of the clashing of waves hitting rocks, and the small chirping of birds in the distance. Such a peaceful place. My body stayed rooted on the spot, unable to move away from the perfect picture in front of me.

The water shimmered, as the sun set into a mixture of oranges and purples, making the sea look a darker shade of jade. It rippled in a spot, probably from some form of sea life beneath the water.

The ripples moved closer towards the shore, towards me. I squinted through the vanishing light when a head of brown locks, started to rise out of the water.

Bella...

Her body drew closer, as she moved through the water, walking through the tide to the shore. More of her body came out of the water, slipping over her delectable shoulders, and lower until her breasts came into view.

Shining, and glimmering from the slickness of the water. She look exquisite.

I should look away. I shouldn't be evading Bella privacy. It's wrong for me to stare at her so openly like this. But I can't look away.

More of her body came out of the water, and my eyes selfishly drank in parts of her body I've never seen before. Her stomach, flat, with curves to the side, making her figure look amazing.

My eyes lowered down, watching the water skink below her hips and follow down the length of her legs, as she walked through the wet sand towards me. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way her hips moved. Swaying slightly, illuminated by water droplets, and the twilight sky.

"I've been waiting for you to come for me," Her voice came out like a chime. Her smile...it was an expression I've never seen on Bella's face. She looked, seductive. It made my insides stir with a unusual feeling and harden from the force of its power over me.

"-Uh-U-Bella." I stuttered when her warm, wet body, pushed up against my own. Stuck, stood still, rooted on the spot, with Bella naked in front of me and consuming every sense.

"Edward, I want you." Bella whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my neck. Involuntarily I shivered under her touch. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands winding into my hair, nails slightly grazing my scalp.

What does she mean?

"Uh- What?" I somehow said. I was distracted by Bella's plump lips grazing over the expanse of my neck.

* * *

"Edward." She mumbled. I awaited her answer, but nothing. She said no words, but moved her hands, so they gripped onto my t-shirt, pulling both sides, and the buttons burst, ripping the shirt open. Her hands immediately pressed onto my chest.

"Oh-" I said from surprise. Then her smile crept back onto her face, as she looked down at my body. I couldn't help the insecure feeling in me. I loved Bella, and she was goddess compared to me. What if I didnt impress her?

My question was answered when her lips pressed down on the middle of my chest, slowly sucking, nipping and licking the skin as she sank lower down, until her lips were by my belly button.

"Edward," She moaned, her voice much more clearer now. I relished in the sound, closing my eyes and letting this feeling of pure bliss and pleasure wash over me. It felt weird to have my body reacting to Bella's touch.

I could understand the human boys in school now, and I no longer judged them...I was one of them. At the sight of Bella, my body came alive, but now, I was at a point of no return. Her hands worked at the belt loops of my jeans, tugging me closer, than fumbling with my button.

"Edward," she said. Her mouth moved, but her voice sounded nothing like how she looked. She wasn't panting and moaning like she should. She sounded, tired and slightly scared.

I was worried for a minute, as she lowered my zipper, then looked up at me from the ground with the same smile I've seen all night.

"Edward, wake up." She said again, sounding even more panicked.

It was weird, the weirdest this whole night has been. Everything shifted, the darkness encaging me, before a heavy weight pressed down on my chest.

Warmth next to me was the first thing I was aware on, then the hand pressed onto my chest, pushing me slightly.

"Edward, wake up!" Bella's voice spoke quietly, sounding frantic.

I forced my eyes open, looking at Bella through blurry vision.

* * *

I had just dreamed...and I dreamed of Bella naked, on a beach. I shouldn't have thought of that, as I became well aware of another part of my body that has woken up.

Oh god, for the years I've learned about this in school, I never thought I'd have to worry about it personally. I didn't want to look down, just in case Bella would notice as well. But I'm sure there is a visible lump from below the covers.

"You were making some weird noises, I didn't want to risk you waking up Charlie." Bella informed me, to my mortification.

"So what was your first dream like?" Bella asked, eagerly to hear my answer.

I choked up, coughing slightly, but doing it quietly to no alert Charlie. It's not like I could simply jump out the window in a second like a cat in the night.

"It was-um..." I stumbled. Just lie Edward. Gosh this is so embarrassing. What if she looks down?

"It was very interesting. I can see why people make a big deal out of them," I said smoothly.

She bit her lip, her teeth sinking into that plump bottom lip that I just dreamed about moments ago, on my body. I shifted awkwardly, the feeling from my dream coming back again and not helping the problem going on in my lower half area.

"Are you okay? You look uncomfortable. What did you dream about exactly?" She questions, with a cute confused look, making a crease form between her eyebrows.

I can't even dare to think about what Bella would say to me having a sex dream about her.I mean nothing did technically happen...and it was a dream. I wonder if Bella had dreams like this too? The best thing to do is to just tell her the truth. I love her, she loves me, she will understand.

I cough at first, trying to clear away the tension in my throat.

"Well, I was-" I was cut out of my embarrassment when a knock sounded at the window. Just a slight tapping sound. I scrambled to sit up, when Bella turned the way. I quickly shuffled around so my lower half was concealed.

I looked at Jasper hanging easily, on the window sill, and looking at me and Bella with a humorous smirk. He definitely knew what was going on with my body. No doubt about it.

"Open up," Jasper mouthed and Bella understood immediately, getting out of bed, and opening the window for Jasper.

He flashed inside, without a problem and without a sound.

"I need to get you out of here now, Charlie's going to wake up in five minutes." Jasper warned. I couldn't get out of bed though or they would see my dilema. Why wont it just go, it's so frustrating and embarrassing at the same time.

I felt waves of calm being sent my way, and relaxing my body. It helped a lot, and I knew I would have to owe Jasper for this. Slowly, my embarrassment left me as well as my problem, and I was able to stand out without a worry.

"I'll be over as soon as Charlie leaves for work.I love you," I tell Bella, with a kiss to show her my promise is true.

"I love you too," She tells me, before I'm slung onto Jaspers back like a monkey, and I'm trying not to scream as he takes off into a run.

* * *

 **I'm not the best writer and the fact that people are reading this and loving it is amazing 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you two stop staring at me and snickering, it wasn't even funny." I huff. I glare at them from my spot on the couch, as Alice and Jasper stand in the doorway of the living room, holding hands, and laughing under their breath at me.

"To you it may not be funny, but to us...just-" Jasper can't even speak as he chuckles a bell like sound and Alice follows along, making my anger rise, but Jasper uses calming waves to suppress it.

"What if that happens every morning. I can't hide it every time," I complain.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that as you will have your own bed here by the end of the day." Alice, confirms.

My own bed, in a house full of restless vampires. Somehow it just doesn't fit. Me sleeping while everyone stays awake around me, either hunting, cleaning, or catching up on some new hobby they have started.

"But it will still happen. Literally I had no control in my dream." I said stunned and Alice fake snorted.

"Oh- I know I saw," She teases making Jasper chuckle yet again.

Human life has just been embarrassing so far.

"You saw? How much did you see?" I questioned, my head leaning forward intrigued.

"I saw enough to know that you would let Bella walk all over you if she was naked," Alice joked.

I shut my eyes from embarrassment, purely due to the fact that my sister had a vision of my sex dream. Not the best thing to happen to me.

"What do I do? I mean, how can I tell Bella about this?" I ask them, as they watch me with smiles on their faces. I need advice from the ones I love, I need some help in the choice I make. My human brain doesn't seem to process and make the best decisions. Quite a big fault to the human me.

"Why do you need to tell her?" Jasper questions. They both shift, moving at human speed to sit on the couch opposite me.

I feel like we're being serious now, so I take a deep breath, and fumble with my fingers for a distraction. I need to sort this out before Alice says I can go back to Bella house.

"She hates it when I keep secrets from her, and this morning I felt so guilty that I didn't share with her my first dream experience. I mean, I love her, surely I can tell her something like this," I say with a shake of my head. "Alice what do you see if I tell Bella about the dream?" I ask her.

Her and Jasper share a look before she looks into the distance, blanking out, and seeing into the future. Jasper calms down the waves of nevers in me, as Alice comes back from her vision. I don't like the look she is giving me.

"Well...it depends how you look at it. It can be negative or positive." She starts, but doesn't exactly get to what I want to know.

"Alice what happened." I demand.

"She either just accepts it and things get a little akward or..."

"Or?" I press.

"Or she makes a move on you, and things get a little steamy." Alice admits. The embarrassment I feel mixed in with the surprise sends heat rising to my cheeks, just like Bella.

Bella would make a move on me? I mean there was that one time things started getting a little heated. Then I stopped her and she is well swear of the boundaries.

Boundaries that no longer seem conclusive.

"Awe look mum, little Eddie is blushing, how cute is that." Emmet jeers. I look at the open back door, to see Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett all walking in from there hunt.

God I hope they didn't hear what I just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Charlie's leaving in two minutes, have you made up your mind yet?" Jasper asks and of course the little pixie answers for me.

"He's going to tell her," She chimes, smiling like a goofy child who just got some candy floss.

Yes, I am going to tell Bella about my dream. It seems stupid not to, were in love and people in love can share their problems or thoughts with one another. If I keep this bottled up, who knows what problems could occur between us.

I mean I lied, and lied to her about my true nature before, and she only found out on her own.

"But Edward, you need to be prepared when you go there. Here, just make sure you use it wisely," Alice says calmly, handing over a silver packaging with the logo 'Durex' repeated everywhere on it.

My cheeks flamed up, and I was glad the rest of the family scampered off to there own business. Surely Bella wouldn't want to have sex. Not that I don't want to have sex with Bella, of course I would, any man would, she is a goddess in my eyes. It wouldn't be the right time, and she has a broken leg,which could make things complicated.

"I don't need a condom Alice."I refuse, pushing her cold, outstretched hand away.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You're aroused emotions just went a little of the rails then," Jasper butts in.

"So...of course I would be aroused. I mean- look it just wouldn't be the right time for that kind of thing. It would be both our first times and I want that to be romantic." I rush the words, feeling even more embarrassed at how my heart constricted from the words I were saying.

"Awe, isn't that just sweet. Who knew you were so romantic Edward," Rosalie chuckled from the staircase. Oh god... don't let her get to you Edward, I reminded myself, as her lips formed into a smug smile.

"Alright, just be prepared, go Jasper she's alone now." Alice nodded at him, and my body tensed as I was yet again slinged onto Jaspers back. I hated feeling like a sack of potatoes just being flung over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't be irritated with me or you can take a car and wait for Charlie to come home and catch you sitting on his couch with his baby girl all lovey dovey." Jasper threatened.

"Have fun Eddie. And remember deeper is always a pleaser." Emmett shouted from upstairs. My eyes must have grown twice the size from mortification, as Jasper took off into a run, making me cling on tighter and pray for him to stop quickly.

Jasper let me fall off his back when we stopped outside of Bella's back door. I could see her sat on the couch, her leg propped up, the remote control next to her and her eyes flickering from her phone to the front door. She was waiting for me...

A smile slowly played on my lips, as my body glowed with love for this woman.

"Good luck man, I'll come pick you up later." He patted my back, sounding as the wise Jasper I know.

"Thanks man," I say back, and take a deep breath.

"Seriously though, deeper is better." He chuckles, then disappears before I can glare at him.

I walk over to the back door, testing the handle slowly, as it clicks open. Bella should know better then to keep it unlocked. I walk in as quietly as my human step will allow. I take each step at a time, getting closer to the living room. I see the back of her luscious brown hair, curling down the back of the sofa, and looking shiny under the living room light.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

She hasn't realized I'm here and she reaches from her phone, holding it in her hands before clicking on my name on her contacts. She presses the call button, and five seconds later my phone begins to vibrate in my back jeans pocket, alerting her I'm here.

She turns around starlet and jumps a little as she sees me directly behind her.

Yeah...not creepy at all.

"Uh- Hey sorry I didnt mean to scare you," I mumble, walking around to sit next to her on the couch.

"Oh, no you didnt. I'm just surprised that you're still so quiet." She mutters, shaking her head in disbelief.

I chuckle, but it comes out slightly nervous. Just tell her and see what happened. If she makes a move I can just, let her down easily. Explain why it would be bad.

"Whats wrong?" She questions, pulling my hand into hers, and rubbing small circles on my palm ,making it tingle unger her fingertips.

Now or tell her.

"Its about last night, when I fell asleep." I started, sighing, and letting my head hand lower to hide my embarrassment.

"What about it?" She asks, completely clueless, but the worry is there in her voice.

"I had a dream where I was on a beach and you were there..." I trailed off. Bella smiled at me in a encouraging way. She looks so innocent, I feel like my words will destroy that.

 _You need to do this Edward._

"You. You were naked and, touching me... and um- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it."I started to rush the words feeling guilty. I couldn't even look at Bellas face. I could feel the heat on my own cheeks, getting even hotter by the second. Oh how I used to tease Bella about blushing.

"You're sorry?" Bella chuckled then her hand raised to cup my flaming hot cheek. She pushed so my head would rise, and I looked into her face full of amusement and love. "Edward, why should you be sorry over a dream. You shouldn't be sorry over that, it's perfectly natural for someone to dream. I mean, I've had dreams- where we have been together in that way. Does that mean I should apologize for it?" Bella ends her question with a raised eyebrow.

Bella has had sex dreams about me.

"N-No of course not ,but I mean , I feel guilty." I admitted, shaking my head at my own sudden confusion.

"Edward, I love you, don't feel guilty about im totally honest, it makes me happy to know that I was the first thing you dreamed about." She admitted, smiling shyly.

"Of course you are Bella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," I said.

She leaned in, not quite touching my lips, just briefly hovering her lips over mine. Her warm breath fanned my face, making my eyes close as her soft lip pressed onto mine. I inhaled deeply through my nose, leaning into her more, and letting her hands slip into my hair at the nape of my neck.

Her tongue pokes at my lips, and it's such a weird foreign feeling. I have the natural sense to back away from her, so I dont hurt her.

 _You can't hurt her now Edward._

I slowly open my mouth, letting my tongue slip inside her mouth. It so weird, yet nice some how. Even better than just kissing her. It sends a shiver down my spine as her body slides over the couch, and presses up against the die of my body.

Bella hands wraps around my own, as she picks it up placing it on her waist, where it rests in the crook of her curve. Her skin in warm even through the layer of clothing. Is like that layer isnt even there. My fingertips move, teasing her skin without me knowing and Bella hums a delicious sound, moving her mouth much more faster against mine.

Oh...shit. I immediately get the same feeling from this morning, and I try to suppress it, but the feeling of touching Bella, and feeling her hot mouth on my own, it's too much. I can feel it pressing against my jeans, and making my body feel even more ignited with a new fire blazing in my blood.

"Touch me Edward," Bella whispered, taking her mouth to my neck, and a flashback from the dream pops into my head, only this time were on Bella couch.

Think rationally Edward, this is not the right time, Bella's leg needs to heal, you have only been human for three days, I need to get used to this first...

"Fuck that feels amazing." I groan, feeling Bellas teeth graze over the nape of my neck, the kiss and tempt the spot by sucking on it.

"Did you just swear?" Bella asked shocked, pulling away. Even I was shocked, as I realized that I did in fact swear. I've only ever swore in my head when Bella was around. I guess my human mouth has no filter.

"I-Im sorry, where are my manners, I didnt mean it toward you-"

"Edward-" Bella whispered nearing my face. "Just stop talking." She whispered, with barely any volume, as her lips reattached to my neck making my eyes roll back and close again. It really did feel amazing. More amazing then how I thought it would in my dream.

"Move your hand." Bella instructed, as my hand stayed unmoving on her waist. I all of a sudden felt worried. Where do I put it? Would she feel weird if I placed it on her butt? I've never done this before. Neither has she though, and you can tell as she stays sucking on the same part of my neck. But it still feels amazing, every time her teeth graze over a sensitive spot.

Slowly my hand raise up her body and my fingertips graze the side of her breast. She leans into my touch making my hand fully cup her left breast in my hand. My fingers seem to be frozen, just holding her under my palm, unmoving.

I take a deep breath then begin to move them, feeling the slight cushion of her bra under my fingers.I graze of the top of her bra with my index finger, and it much nicer then the feel of her bra. I can just picture her naked underneath my hand. Holding, teasing and squeezing making her groan.

She does let out a little grunt, pushing her chest even more into my hand, as her mouth finds its way back to my lips. Her hands slowly slide down my chest getting lower and lower, making my body tense from nerves.

She is about five seconds away from touching my dick. Do I want her to? Well...yes. Should I let her? I don't even know at this point.

My heart races as her hands reach the hem of my t-shirt. She pauses there, her hand sliding under and touching the skin just above my jeans. I react by shifting lower down on the couch, so I'm slouching slightly, and Bella is leaning over my body. From here it looks like shes hovering over me, but technically she is still sitting.

My hand moves down her waist, and I don't overthink it, as I slip my hand under her shirt and feel the soft warmness of her bare skin.

Her hand slowly eases out from my t-shirt and I feel my stomach tense as her hand rests over my jeans.

I look at her eyes and she is just as shocked as me. I don't know what to do right now, and by the looks of it neither does Bella.

"I-I don't know what I'm meant to do?" She stutters embarrassed.

"I don't know either," I admit looking at her under the harshness of the living room light.

It's silent for a moment, her hand frozen, just hovering over the bulge of my jeans. Knowing her hand is there is not helping the situation at all.

My mind is telling me to move, just move and she will move. An instinct to thrust my hips, or just move at all.

I shift slightly, pushing my hips up into her hand, just as she presses down creating a tiny bit of friction. It feels good, it takes away the uncomfortable tension in my stomach, and makes me relax slightly.

I do it again, and Bella pushes down the same time I raise my hips.

"Does that feel good?" She questions, clueless.

"Mmm." I hum, with my eyes closed, the feeling is intensified, as her hand squeezes me through my jeans.

The feeling is weird and intense. I just want to be close to her, I want to feel her. I raise my hand, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin, and by surprise, I feel the soft laciness of her bra. Feeling brave I slide my hand up, pulling down the cup, and feeling her soft skin under my hand.

Books, movies, pictures, they all do not do justice to how amazing this feels against my skin. Everything's soft, but the slight hardness from her nipple. I can't help but swallow hard, and I feel my throat tighten, as I fumble with her breast randomly.

The nerves settle in when I feel her trying to toy with my button with her hands. When she pops it open and pulls down the zipper, I feel more comfortable. I release a sigh, as her hand comes into contact with me again, this time only the thin layer of my boxers keeping our skin apart. Even now I can feel the warmth radiating from her heated hand onto my flushed body.

It feels amazing... so fucking amazing.

I suppress a groan, as a loud knock from the door sounds. Bella gasps pulling her hand away, and I pull my hand off her breast so fast I was worried I hurt her. But I didn't, as she adjusted herself, fixing her bra, and putting it back into place. I did get to see a flash of her amazing skin that I dreamed of last night.

"Bella, Charlie told me to come over and keep your company. Well more like told me to not let Edward in the house, and to make sure you don't move." An all too familiar voice chuckled.

Jacob fucking Black.

* * *

 **Awe they're so new to this, and they're both so Innocent in the books so I feel like it would be this kind of awkward fumbling during there first make out. And what a surprise Jacob is here :O. This is back at the first twilight, so he isn't a werewolf yet.**

 **I'm glad you guys are liking this which is weird because I only started it off to be a little side project from my other twilight fanfics.**

 **Updates should be 2-3 days regular.**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes widen, as I fix myself. Buttoning my jeans back up, ruffling my hair and letting out a panicked breath. I'm officially fucking screwed. I'm human now, I can't run from one of Charlie's bullets. Oh fuck... the Blacks don't have great time keeping.

"Knock, Knock, the Jaspaxi service is here." Jasper chuckled quietly, making Bella scream from surprise. No doubt both of our hearts are racing as I jump up off the couch, and turn to see Jasper leaning against the back door grinning.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob questions worriedly from outside. Bellas eyes widen, as she looks around in a panic.

"Yeah I just... spilt my drink." She lies - well she tries to lie.

"O-kay." Jacob said, his tone showing he didnt believe her. "I'm coming around the back." He announces, before we hear his heavy boots wander off.

"Shit, Jasper let's go." I say as quickly as I can, rushing towards him.

"Wait will you be here tonight?" Bella questions, and I can hear the strain in her voice, as she starts to stand. Immediately I reach out for her pushing her back down in her seat.

"I don't think so, but Ill try to come and see you tommorow," I tell her, not quite promising her.

"Okay well I lo-" Bella's voice is cut off, as my body is slammed into a cold brick wall, and the wind is whipping past us at an unnatural speed.

Green, green and more green flashes through my vision as Jasper runs. When the green cuts off it is replaced by the modern interior of our house, and my body drops onto the floor beside the couch. I groan, feeling the side of my body throb slightly, and the room sway. This is what double vision must feel like.

"Sorry I had to cut you guys off like that, I had the meter running," Jasper jokes. Oh god I hope this isn't the start of taxi jokes. I get enough of this idiocy from Emmett, and now Jasper too.

"You could have at least dropped me onto the couch." I muttered, my voice strained as I stand up and maneuver myself so I'm sitting on the couch.

"You should be thankful I saved your sorry ass. Well actually I don't think you wanted to be saved, Alice told me-"

"I didn't say anything." Alice shouts, appearing next to him and giving him that look that I know all too well. I've been inside Alice's mind for years and everytime she gives that look she says in her head 'Shut up'.

"Alice." I say in warning looking at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I mean come on it was so adorable." She said, and I couldn't tell if she was teasing by the way she was smiling like a clown.

"I'm glad you had fun," I mutter grumpily.

"Oh I did. And your bed is here by the way, come check it out." She says, gesturing for me to come. I get up, rubbing my hip, as I follow their lead up the stairs to my room. Alice is way too happy, and that can only mean she has gone over board.

"Go, on open the door," She presses, overly excited.

My eyes flicker between hers and Jaspers, before I grasp the cold metal handle and open up the door. My usually sofa bed is pushed up against the wall. The cd stacks, the books- basically everything I had was now neat and pushed back so that there was room for the giant, four poster, gold framed, king sized bed.

Alice definitely went overboard.

* * *

I know it's not uncommon for humans to have trouble getting to sleep, but this was getting ridiculous. The bed was beyond comfy, it was so soft and silky and smelled of something, like lemons. But nothing would beat the comfort of Bella warm embrace and intoxicating smell. Even as a human, you can't deny her unique fragrance.

This was just getting me nowhere. I tried new positions. I tried counting sheep- which is a pathetic technique. I even tried hugging the quilt to me and pretending it was Bella I was holding. Just nothing.

I felt the sleep getting to me though. That was a feeling I could not dispel out of my system. The way my eyes closed, even without me meaning to close them, the way I nestled into the comfort of my pillow. Every time I moved, or got comfortable my body instantly relaxed into a peaceful state.

But my consciences would not go away.

I don't understand it, last night I just feel asleep so easy. Maybe it's because I'm alone. Am I really going to have this struggle every night just because I'm away from Bella? Surely not.

I groan, as the frustration pours out of me. This is so fucking unbelievable, there no way I'm going to sleep anytime soon. I yank the cover off me, and look at the ticking clock on my wall.

Nearing two in the morning. Have I really been lying there for four hours?

I shake my head and slip back on my jeans that I left discarded on the floor. I slip my shirt over my head, as I open up the door, and slip into the illuminated halls. Of course everyone is up and doing something.

I walk down the stairs, my steps could be heard a mile off. How did these wooden boards not creak when I walked down them before? Every step I take seems to bring a creak along with it. No way I could ever sneak up on somebody again.

"Edward, hunnie, what are you doing up?" Esme asks, before I even hit the bottom step. She appears in front of me, a gentle smile on her face. I can't help but peer into the living room seeing Emmet playing some racing game with Jasper. Rose and Alice sit on the floor in front of them, magazines in their laps. No doubt some overly priced clothes shops.

Unbelievable.

"I couldn't sleep," I mumble in answer to her question.

"Thats funny, I would have thought you would have been begging to get back into that dream world again." Emmett bellowed from the living room .I leaned around Esme to glare into the living room, and I could see Alice's head already ducking down.

"Thanks Alice," I mutter, the sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Emmet leave your brother alone," Esme scolds. "I know, I'll get you some warm milk, I think that's what humans do to help with sleep."

I didn't get to refuse, as Esme disappeared into the kitchen, making me the concoction that would help me rest.

"So Edward, what do you think about expanding your bedroom. I mean look at all the stuff humans can use. This magazine says every teenage boy should have a boxing bag, a basketball hoop, some weights, a stereo, and some form of video console, to have the complete boy room." Alice said excitedly. I could practically hear the tick boxes going off in her mind, as she thought of her new shopping list.

"No Alice. W-We don't even know anything about this. What if I'm only human for a temporary time, or-or" I stumble.

"Or nothing Edward, you're human now, let us treat you. I wont take no for an answer." She demands point blank. I feel sorry for the times I shot down Bella.

"Here you go sweetie, I hope this helps." Esme say, handing over the cup that is slightly warm. Hmm, warm milk...should be interesting.

"Thanks Esme, I'm just going to play the piano for a bit, tire myself out a bit." I say.

"Of course hunnie, go ahead." She tells me with a smile. Esme really has taken to this situation all have, except Rosalie of course, I swear I can just see the jealousy in her eyes everytime she sees me.

I walk over to the piano, sitting down on the bench and placing the cup on top of the polished black wood. I have been contemplating on recording Bella's lullaby on a cd for her birthday. Some how, I don't know if it will measure up. I have brought her the bracelet that holds my grandmother's diamond on it. I just feel like this will be more from the heart.

Maybe I will do it, her birthday is only two months away.

Mmm, this milk taste fucking amazing.

* * *

When the sun started coming up, my exhausted body couldn't put off sleep any longer. I probably looked like one of those zombies in horror movie, as I staggered up the stairs.

Why is it, that when you're more tired, your bed feels even more comfortable?

I have no clue, but it was the right amount of comfort that caused me to sleep. Waking up is just a confusion. I knew I must have dreamed,but it just seems blank, and trying to think about what I dream't about brings on a head ake. Nobody ever wrote this down in the 'How to be a human for dummies' book.

I stretch my arms above my head, feeling the tension in my lower back, as I spread out my limbs. Hmm... there's a disgusting taste in my mouth, and I get out of bed quick to get into the bathroom. I definitely do not like morning breath, or whatever this is.

What time is it? I wonder walking back into my room, once I'm all sorted. I look at the clock and I'm surprised by the little hand pointing at the three number. Surely not. I look out the window at the vast amount of clouds and rain pouring down. I wouldn't be able to tell what time it was anyway.

In my confused state, I slip some new clothes on. A plain grey t-shirt and some stone washed jeans from Blueberries. Alice with all her labeled clothes.

"Edward, good for you to wake up. Your snoring was distracting me from my research." Carlisle chuckled. I turned around seeing him standing by the staircase looking down at me. I only got down to the next floor.

"I snore?" I question. Bella doesn't snore, well she talks, so maybe snoring is better than talking, especially with my dreams.

"On and off, don't worry it's perfectly normal. You weren't even that loud. But, I'm glad you have woken up, I would like to talk to you about testing and what I've found out so far." Carlisle informs me, but my mind is on a different topic.

"I was actually planning on heading over to Bella's." I say.

"Jaspers not here, they're all at school, where you should be aswell." He informs me, and I get the uncontrollable urge to roll my eyes.

"I know, I'm perfectly capable of driving." I inform him right back.

"Even so, Alice has told me that Billy's son will be with Bella until Charlie gets home," He tells me.

Fucking Jacob Black.

"Well, I can at least call her, I need to see how she is." I tell him and the understanding in his golden eyes, lets me know his answer. I give him a quick nod before walking down the rest of the stairs, and head into the kitchen where the house phone hangs on the , Carlisle has already beat me to it.

"Its ringing, Ill be in my office when your ready." He tells me. I grab a hold of the phone, and Carlisle is gone just as quick as he appeared.

"Hello Swan residence." A males voice chuckles.

Jacob...

"Can I speak to Bella please," I say politely.

"She is unable to get to the phone at the moment, but I can take a message," He says, his voice slightly less friendly.

"How is she?" I question. My eyes are fixed on the wall, but all I can picture is getting over to that house and finding out for myself. I hate that Jacob is there to care for her when I can't.

"She's healing up much better. Were just sitting down, watching a movie together, I'm making sure she's nice and comfortable." He informs me.

Is he trying to wind me up deliberately?

I can picture it now, his arm across the back of the sofa, her leaning onto him, him smirking at me.

"Listen Black, you touch her and I will come and rip your head off," I snap, my voice getting lower. The jealousy is much stronger as a human, and all I can think of doing is hurting someone.

"Ah, somehow I knew it would be Bella's amazing boyfriend. Cullen is it? You don't have a very good reputation on the rez," He refers to the legends and I smile slightly. Jacob never believed in those myths. He's barely a pup at the moment, he knows nothing of my family and my now past life.

"I mean it, touch her-"

"Oops, sorry Bella needs me now, bye." He says quickly and the long dial tone buzzes in my ear.

I fucking hate that guy so much.

* * *

 **Review for Edward's sake ? 3**


	8. Chapter 8

"I see you're letting Jacob Black get to you again." Carlisle points out, as I storm into his office. I give a little sarcastic chuckle, as I go to take a seat, on the small examination bed.

"He's just another pompous teenager, pinning over my Bella. If he thinks he can grind my gears he's got another thing coming."I fume.

"Pompous?" He laughs. "Why, I haven't heard you say that in a few decades."

"I'm serious Carlisle, it pains me that he can be with her when I can't. All because of Charlie," I complain.

"Well you are a teenage boy, and he's only trying to protect his little girl." Carlisle defends.

I shift so I'm laying down, and Carlisle comes over, his notepad ready in his hand.

"That would be understandable if it wasn't for the fact that Jacob is also a teenage boy," I point out.

Carlisle moves around collecting different equipment and putting it on a manoeuvrable table. This examination table isn't as comfortable, as the plush, leather cushioning, makes it seem.

"Well, my best advise would be to do what all, human, teenage boys your age do." He says.

"Which is what precisely?" I question, clueless.

"Impress him, prove to him that you're the only man good enough to take care of his little girl." He says.

"Impress him...I think I can do that." I nod.

"Great," He smiles. "Now I have for filled my fatherly duties, let's get down to business. I'll just take a few blood samples, if you don't mind son?" He asks me.

It's weird to be on the receiving end of Carlisle doctor side. You can feel the authority and kindness radiating from him. This was the job Carlisle was made for.

"Sure." I shrug.

"Okay, I'll do this quicker than in hospital," He tells me, before I feel a small pinch and pressure where my wrist is.

I look down at the little vial and see the blood pouring into it. It feels a little uncomfortable, but not in any way painful.

One vial fills up very quick, and he places a cork inside, to act as a lid. Then places it down on the table, as he gets to filling up another vial.

I look at the blood. It's not quite as red as I imagined. More of a darker kind of red. Some of it even looks like a deep chestnut. Weird.

"I did some research, well tried to. All I could find out about vampires turning into humans were either FanFiction books, or legends that have no evidence, or full prof stories," Carlisle sighed. This whole mystery was obviously annoying him. It probably annoyed him more then me.

"So what do you think it could be?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully something will show up in these test results." He muttered, moving onto the third vial.

* * *

"That's strange," Carlisle mutters, drawing my attention to him.

I've been sitting here waiting for him to shift through all the test results. This is the first word he has said in over twenty minutes.

"What is it?" I ask, a little bit too edger. I walk over to his desk where he is looking at the computer screen. A weird looking ghostly figure of my blood shows on screen. From my experience as a doctor, I can recognise the blood cell easily.

"Look. Your Chromosome count is below that of a humans, but above that of a vampires. Your just about in the middle." Carlisle's points out.

I look closer, I see the chromosomes in one cell and begin to count.

26...27...28...29...30...31

31 chromosomes. If I am as human as I seem to be, I should be dead, or at least deformed. How is that even possible?

"I want to test something, inject you with a t.b. vaccination and see how your immune system fights them off." He tells me in a rush, already standing in front of me with the needle full and ready.

"Okay..." I nod. The pinch is much quicker than the blood tests and is painless.

"Right. Now son, I need you to lay down on the examination table. I'll hook you up to the scanner and we will be able to see how your immune system is taking the vaccination." He rambles on, but I listen and lay back down onto the bed.

He places what seems to be the scanner over the junction between my wrist and my shoulder. Little blue electric waves dance across the glass of the scanner.

I take a deep breathe, looking to the left, and seeing the calming view that is Forks. Beautiful trees, full of life and nature. As a vampire the true beauty was disrupted by my brain registering every single detail on each branch and leaf.

As a human everything just looks as it should. Like a painting. Not coated in detail, just beautiful, simple objects to look at. Not even the rain can mask the true, natural beauty of Forks.

"Remarkable, your body fights off the infection much quicker then your average humans immune system." Carlisle says stunned.

"So, what? I'm not completely human?" I question.

"Oh, no Edward you are completely human, but your a whole new type. Like an evolution version of a human. I wonder..." He trails off.

An evolutionary version of a human is something I couldn't wait to see. But me? I can't even believe what Carlisle just said. I feel and act just like any other human I have met. Just because my insides are a bit different, doesn't mean I'm not human.

Right?

"Edward, I'm going to need a... Sperm sample. It's perfectly natural, and I'll give you privacy. Take this cup, and get as much as you can, I need to see if you are fertile." Carlisle instructs, handing me a plastic cup.

He can't be serious.

"I am serious Edward." _I said that aloud?_ "I'll be back in ten minutes." He says before he leaves me and the plastic cup alone in his office.

* * *

 **Fav For Edward Solo Smut xxx 3 I know you love it xxx**

 **Blah Blah Blah**

 **That's all I have to say :D**

 **Question answered**

 **JJ7795 - I'm just thinking that Edwards vampire emotions would have been more Animalistic and territorial. His human emotions are much more raw and as a human the feeling would be amplified by how his heart and body reacts to certain situation. I'm just presuming that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING::::**

 **Not good for the weak hearted, or girls who scream into pillows at sexual stuff.. because this will occur during this chapter, with that being said, enjoy and get screaming :P**

* * *

Okay... deep breaths Edward. It's perfectly normal, and it can help get some answers. Its normal, completely normal, every guy does it, so I can do it aswell.

I walk backwards and forwards, clutching the cup in my hand as I think.

I can't do this. I don't even know how. I mean do I just, touch it, or pull it or ... squeez it. Don't I need some kind of lubrication or something? I think so. Urgh! I just don't know what to do.

I need to do it, I have to do is depending on me to get a sample, and I will do just that. I look around the room, the windows showing the full open view of the forest.

Okay, I'll do it, just not here where I will scar the poor creatures eyesight. Even worse, if any of my family come walking through the woods. They will be surprised to look up and see me standing there playing with my self.

Oh god, this is excruciating.

I wonder off into the joint bathroom, locking the door behind me, just so I feel more secure. I look through the cupboard finding a bottle of lotion and take it out to use.

Right, I think this is what I need to do. I've been tortured with teenage boys thoughts for years. Of course I've seen them playing through fantasies like this before. It just so embarrassing, to be doing it myself, and all alone in a small bathroom.

I unzip my jeans, tugging them down along with my underwear. I look up at the lights on the ceiling and let out a deep breath. I can do this.

I squirt a little bit of lotion into my hand, and cringe at the thought of my next action. Without thought I just quickly take my length into my hand just holding it. Even just from my touch it seems to spring to life. It must be all the hormones reacting in my body.

It just feels awkward so far standing here rubbing myself and cringe at the crudeness of the situation. Why couldn't this be a little bit more... I dont know, less uncomfortable. All I can think about is if someone in my family can hear me, or if they come barging in here. Its not like that lock will do much protection against them.

I shake my head, and close my eyes. I need to focus on something other then panicking. For some reason my mind wanders off to a happier place. A place where I feel the desire and want in my body. The beach...with Bella.

"Back again I see," She purrs, looking up at me with those doe brown eyes.

I can barely concentrate on reality as I hold myself up by, placing one hand on the sink and keeping the other pumping away. It feels good, no better than good, it's like a tense build up with every touch. I know it's all in my mind, but it's like my imagination is making the dream feel like reality.

"Mmm... I knew you wouldn't disappoint. There seems to be no flaws with you Edward," She hums, drawing her mouth nearer to the place I want her to touch so bad. Just like she did the other day. I can practically feel her hand on me again.

I groan feeling my muscles tense, as in my mind, Bella's lips ghost over my tip. I can feel the tension in my body building up fast. It should be painful, but it's just good, sweet bliss, and I want the tension to carry on, but also to go at the same time.

"Now you got to taste me, I feel it's only right I taste you back," She smiles, my favorite smile, and her lips press onto my tip. I can't feel it, but the image in my mind seems to be too much for my body, as it finds its release as I groan with every muscle tensing in my body.

...

Shit, the cup. I panickly reach for the plastic cup, panting as I do so. Great now I'm going to have to scrape off the specimen from my hands.

Now it's over, I just feel disgusted with myself, as reality surrounds me. My jeans at my ankles, my body covered in a light sweat, my heart racing, and my own cum on my hands. I definitely feel like a teenage boy now.

* * *

 **Okay for one, I dont even know if this is how it feels or how it goes because I'm a girl, so sorry any guys who disagree with what I wrote. And so for how disgustingly sexual this is, but you know what hes a teenager and these things happen so get over it. This is labeled mature for a reason.**

 **Hope you guys are loving this story so far :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I washed the rest off my hands and brought the plastic cup into the office. I set it down on the desk, and went to stand over by the window.

I really just did that, I thought surprised.

"Alright, let's see what's up here." Carlisle voice made me jump, as I spun quickly to see him picking up the cup. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He apologies, giving me an small smile in the process.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it," I mumbled walking over to where he stands.

He picks up a swab and dips it into my sample. This is just horrible to have to watch. He smears it on a glass disk, then places it onto the stage of the stethoscope. Its one of these specialised, top of the range ones. Not the scratched up ones, like we have in our science classrooms. This actually scans the fluid and gives a 99.9 accurate reading.

"There active and seem to be strong which is good. You have a beyond average sperm count, and, as far as I can tell, you are fertile. The only question is what kind of genes you would pass over?" He mumbles to himself, pulling away from the stethoscope.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

He sighs and moves to collect his notepad, and begins to scribble rapidly on the paper.

"I wouldn't be able to tell if your children would have the full amount of chromosomes, and if they would even survive with your amount of 's impossible, yet here you are living and breathing." He says. I'm glad I can't read his mind, it looks like he is lost deep in thought.

"So, you still have no idea how I became human?" I question, my voice a little hopeless. Please don't say I went through all of this waiting and nerves for nothing.

"Not yet, but I'm sure all of these results will help. I just need to sit down and look through everything thoroughly. As, I need a blood sample from Bella. It might be linked to her somehow..."

"Rosalie wasn't right, Carlisle. I refuse the thought that she is some kind of magical cure. If that was true, James would have fainted aswell." I snap, feeling the anger start to rise in me.

"I know Edward, but I can't rule out that possibility. A blood sample is all I need to see what is happening." He informs me. I close my eyes and try to get all these worrying thoughts inside my head.

In the back of my mind there is this little voice saying it could be Bella, but I don't want to listen to it. There is no way Bella is the cure. If she was, every vampire would be after her blood, all until she just doesn't exist anymore.

I would never allow that to happen...but I couldn't exactly stop them, even if I wanted to.

"Look Edward, go and relax son, you can't keep on stressing over what has happened. You've been given an opportunity many of our kind would die a hundred times for. You can have kids, marry and die in peace. Enjoy it, because I can't tell you if this is going to last." He tells me, the honesty in not only his voice but his eyes aswell.

He's right, of course hes right. I need to start living life.

* * *

I lay facing my bedroom window, waiting with my phone in hand, as I await Bella's reply. If I can't reach her through the house phone, then I will just resort to what all teenagers use. A mobile phone. I don't want to call her, in case that puppy picks up the phone again. I don't think I would be able to take any more taunting without rushing over there and punching him.

So, I sent her a message. I just hope she has her phone on her and has not left it in her room like usual. It's near the time for Charlie to arrive home from work anyway. Maybe she will want to go to bed earlier. I wonder if she is still on the couch. What if she had to pee? Did he take her?

I frustratedly groan and drop the phone to run my hands through my hair.

I think of Bella, and a hundred different things pop into my head at once. It's going to give me a migraine with how much I'm over analysing everything.

"Edward, can I come in?" Rosalie asks, from the other side of the door. With a quick look at my phone- no new messages- I sigh.

"Sure, come in," I mumble and sit up so my back is against the headboard. She walks in then closes the door behind her, like its some kind of protection. She turns and her usual emotionless face is there,but I can see she is kind of apologetic.

"You know I'm sorry for yesterday right." She says, as if it's a fact and not a question.

"No Rose, I think you're far from sorry. I think if it wasn't for Carlisle, I would be attending Bella's funeral right now, and you would be out there murdering the whole town of Forks," I snap. I put my clenched fists into my lap, as Rose comes over to sit on the mattress.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie, you're probably right. But I wasn't thinking Edward. You've been inside my mind, you know how much I want what you have. A second chance at life. Its all I ever wanted," She says, quietly hanging her head low. I know this, I've known this the whole time I've been human.

"That doesn't make what you did right, Rose." I shake my head.

"I know," She says, with shame in her voice. I can't quite believe my ears. "That why I did this," She says, before disappearing. She is only gone for two seconds before she comes back with three bags and two pieces of paper in her hands. Tickets?

"Rose, what-"

"I asked Alice, and she helped me pick them out. This is a suit for you and a dress for Bella, and these are two tickets for the prom...Oh and a new fishing kit for Charlie, Alice said he will start treating you like a second son when you give him this." She chuckled slightly, then placed them all on the bed.

I was stunned, maybe even beyond that, because all I could think is that this is amazing.

"Rose you can't by my acceptance, what you did was still unforgivable,"I tell her, as I open up the bag and see the familiar name tag of loui vuitton.

"I know. But you can't blame a girl from helping out her brother." She winks, and walks away with a rare smile. "Anyway, you still represent this family, and we can't have you showing up to prom looking like trash,"

"Wow, thanks Rose," I say sarcastically.

"Your welcome." She shrugs walking out of the room.

* * *

 **I went back and edited all the errors I could see, as some people have pointed them out for me. Thank you. I was going to get a Beta,but then thought I might as well just do it myself. So if there are still mistakes, then I'm sorry because I just naturally, am not a very good speller.**


	11. Chapter 11

I flicked the power switch for my stereo off, and started to undress. It's been quite a strange day for me.

I put my dirty washing into a washing basket inside my closet, and hang up mine and Bella's prom clothes.

I'm going to do this prom thing the right way. I'll buy her a corsage, pick her up, take photos and dance to the most romantic song the dj plays. I'll make it a night we will never forget.

I smile, then walk into the bathroom for a shower. I've learned something about myself, and that is I prefer showers at night then in the morning. I just feel better going to bed refreshed.

The warm water feels amazing against my skin also. I never felt it before, all I felt was warmth. But the power and speed that the water falls makes my skin tingle.

When I get out the shower, I'm surprised to see the room illuminated only by a lamp, and a glass of water along with a phone is also on, so Bella must have texted me back.

I rush over to my bed, picking up the phone and opening up my inbox eagerly. I can't help but smile at her lengthy text.

Hey, did you call earlier on? Jacob was acting really weird. I wish I could have talked to you. I keep worrying about how you're coping with everything.I can't even imagine how hard this is all for you. I think I'm still in shock over all of this. I mean does Carlisles know what has happened yet? And can you come over tommorow? I miss you.

I grin and begin to type away a reply.

I did call, and Jacob informed me that you weren't available. Though I am glad that he made sure you didn't move. You shouldn't be worrying about me, you should be worrying about yourself and healing. Carlisle hasn't found out much, I'll tell you in person, and hopefully, I will be over tomorrow. I will find a way to be with you, I just need to convince Chalire. I miss you too x

I hit send, then lay down in bed, taking my phone along with me as I await eagerly her reply. I take a sip of the water then look down at the little note stuck to the bottom of the glass.

To help you sleep.

Hmm, must be from Alice. I'm glad I won't have another torturous night of restless tossing and turning. I don't take it immediately, as I look back down at my phone.

Charlie shouldn't take much to convince, he has been praising you today. Telling Jacob all about how you saved me. I would much prefer you to look after me then Jacob.

She wants me, not him. I knew she loves me, but just her words give me this air of confidence. Take that Jacob Black.

I would much prefer to be there instead of Jacob aswell. I promise I'll be there tomorrow. Sweet dreams, my sweet Bella.

I hit send then take the small blue pill. My phone vibrates nearly immediately.

I'll be dreaming of you ;)

There's something about a winky face, that can make one sentence sound so naughty.

* * *

I clutched the bag containing the fishing gear in my hand, as I walked up the steps to the Swans door. It's beyond early in the morning. It's about just gone seven. The time where Charlie is usually eating.

I take a brave move and knock loudly on the door three times. I just need to turn on the charm ,Carlisle's taught me. I was brought up in a century of manners, this should be simple.

The door yanks open to reveal a unamused looking Charlie. Definitely going to need Charm.

"Good morning Chief Swan," I welcome, and smile brightly. He sighs.

"What are you doing here so early Edward? Shouldn't you be getting to school?" He questions me. He's giving me his interrogation look. Think Edward.

"Yes...but all my family are going on a hike today, and I didn't feel up for it, I'm too worried about Bella." I half lie, and then contemplate how to give him the fishing stuff.

"Ah I see, well she is fine, and asleep at the moment, so why don't you go home and you can call later-"

"Oh nobody's home and- this is kind of out of the ordinary, but I brought you this-"I say handing over the bag and he peers inside, curiously. "Bella told me how you love to fish." I trail off.

"Are you trying to buy my trust Edward?" He questions his voice gruff.

Shit.

"I-uh no-" I stutter just as Charlie's starts to laugh and pats my shoulder.

"Because it's working. What is this the 209008 version?" He asks, and I'm left clueless.

"Yes sir." I nod, not knowing if what I just said was true. Charlie gives my shoulder a shove, so I start walking inside and he closes the front door behind him.

As he walks past me I see the sight of his pistol in its holder, around his belt.

"This must have cost a fortune...it's the gold edition as well. Do you understand how rare this is?" He says shocked, as he rolls the box around in his hands.

"I'm just glad you like it," I let out a deep breathe. I'm in the house, I want to give myself a pat on the back or a congratulations card.

"Like it, this beauty is my new wife." He chuckles, then sets it on the table next to a plate of half eaten toast. "Here why don't you stay here the day, I'll call Billy up and tell him Jacob can stay at home." He tells me with a grin.

Wow. Alice was right. He's looking at me as if he was a proud dad. Who knew a new fishing rod could solve all my problems? Jacobs gone and Bella is back under my care.

"I would be glad to chief Swan."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Charlie." He reminds me.

"Sorry, Charlie" I add and he nods his head then grabs the last bit of toast on his plate.

"Right let her rest for a while, she was restless all night. And help yourself to some breakfast I'll be back at six sometime." Charlie informs me, as he rushes to get out into his cruiser.

I've got all day now with my love.

* * *

Right...Breakfast. I'll make me and Bella breakfast. That will be a perfect way to wake her up. Though I'm sure she doesn't need the smell of food to lure her out of bed. Hopefully it will just make her happy.

I pick up Charlies plate and place it inside the sink, then open the fridge and a large yellow tub attacked me, dropping to the floor, as I jumped back a step away from it. I picked it up, placing it back in the fridge, seeing the various possibilities. Charlie must have gone shopping and just bought whatever he saw was edible. How did he manage to even shut the door with all this stuff?

I was careful with what I touched and took out. It was a nightmare trying to monever the full packet of eggs out of the coner of the top felt like I was playing a game of jenga all by myself, the suspense if it would fall was unnerving me.

I took out everything needed for a full breakfast. I've seen so many people do this before, and taken up some cookery time with Esme before. This should be easy, right?

No...I was not right.

"Fucking, just stop, there is no fire." I snapped at the damn thing bleeping its head off on the ceiling. There ment to save lives, all I did was burn some toast. The noise is driving me insane, and I have flour all over me, and well as egg yolk all over my hands.

The kitchen was a mess, cupboards open, flour covering nearly every surface, four pans on the stove cooking just about everything. Then theres me standing in a panicked state, in the middle of the mayhem.

I spun around, pushing open the widow, and running to get the back door open to get the smoke out. This thing must die. I feel like my head is going to explode with how loud the constant beeping is.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Thank god...its dead.

I sigh, a content smile on my face as I stand up and wipe my hands together, trying to get the yolk off. I'm going to have to try and clean this place up. If Bella sees it, she will want to clean, and it will take about half an hour to talk her down to just go and sit on the couch. I should find the-

Beep, beep,beep...

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I growl, storming around the corner of the kitchen and seeing the black smoke rising from the nearly black bacon towards the smoke alarm.

I grit my teeth together, watching the stupid little red light flashing its little heart out at me. Pulling the kitchen chair towards me, it screeches along the tiled floor. Even the screeching isn't as bad as the damn fire alarm.

I stomp my way onto the chair, finding my balance before looking at the little white box straight in the eye. Where is the off button on this thing? I wonder as my hands searched frantically for it. I try the red light, but it is in fact just a light. There a two screw holes, meaning I would need to find something to unscrew them with.

No time.

I jump down, and look under the sink where I know Charlie likes to keep his axe behind a load of paint tins. I reach for it and pull it out with a new sense of determination. I clamber back onto the chair and very carefully align the axe with the alarm.

With my tongue poking out and my eyes narrowed, I give a solid swing making the axe cut through the plastic, and the wires, as the beeping stops altogether. At least that thing is dead.

I shake my head, getting down off the chair and I carefully put the chair and axe back to its normal places. I turn to the food, and see all of the pans sizzling with black smoke rising from them. I rush to switch each hob off, then look at my accomplishment in front of me.

A little burned...but hopefully she likes it. With that thought, I smile setting up the table, and quickly sweeping away the flour remnants.

* * *

 ** REVIEW FOR ME (0~0)-Not even a face**

 **Lol I wrote Bella coming down the stairs, being all like "What the hell Edward!", but then I was like, wait she has a broken leg you idiot. She aint getting down them stairs, anytime soon.**

 **Yes, I do have a grudge against fire alarms, they must all DIE!**

 **Hope you guys liked this, Thank you to, akshra for helping me out with what direction to take this book. I appreciate it xxx**

 **So tell me what kind of things you guys are hoping for to happen, and I'll see if I can make it a reality :p**


	12. Chapter 12

I looked in the bathroom mirror, trying to get the flour out of my hair. I ran my hand through it, and even thought about wetting it, but that would just make it go into a paste. I shook my head back and forth, seeing the clouds of white fall off of me.

I brush off my clothes, patting myself down to get the last remnants of the floor off me. I check to make sure I left no mess in the bathroom, before exiting and creeping towards Bellas room.

grab onto the handle, feeling my heart beat increase in excitemnt, as I trun it makes a little clicking noise, before psuhing open with a little squeak. Thankfully Bella, is still asleep. She looks adorable, and a smile creeps onto my lips.

It all feels so familiar, watching her as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful, and lost in her own thoughts. I know how captivating a dream can be. She must be so calm right now. I feel kind of bad for waking her up. But breakfast is ready, and I'm dying to feel her lips press against mine.

She is still my drug, just for a new and more healthy hunger.

I creep over, putting my knee on the bed, and letting it sink down with my weight. I lean over her, bring the hair away from her face, so I can see her beautiful face. She looks adorable, with her lips parted,and her cheeks flushed from sleep.

"Bella, honey wake up,"I say softly, brushing her warm cheek with the back of my hands.

She mumbles something, then rolls over, nuzzling into the pillow. I chuckle as her hair falls across her face like a curtain, hiding her from me. I push her hair back immediately, tucking it behind her ear.

"Love, wake up," I say, kissing her cheek quickly,and feeling her body begins to stir as she turns in my direction. "Come one I made use breakfast,"I grin, and she lets one eye slowly opened and she blinks a couple times looking at me.

"Edward? Am I still dreaming?" She questions, her voice heavy with sleep. I can't help but chuckle at her absurd question.

"No, I'm real, and I've made us a yummy meal, so wakey wakey," I joke getting up and going around ehr side of the bed to help her up and down the stairs. Just as I'm helping her up, she looks at me through narrowed eyes.

"How are you here? What if Jacob comes over and finds you here?" She asks, getting more panicked.

"Dont worry about that, I'm looking after you today, I'll explain when were downstairs, I tell her. And slowly, I try to be patient and lead her down the stairs safely. Without my strength or speed to rely on, I was kind of scared that I wouldn't help her if she fell. But, Bella did most of the work on her own, all I did was hold her hand.

We walk around the kitchen corner and Bella stopped dead in her tracks by the doorway. Her eyes slowly, sweeping over the room, then falling on the kitchen table. Her mouth pops open slightly, and a proud smile forms on my face. She is definitely surprised.

"You like it?"I grin and gestured towards the food on the table.

"I-Is...Edward?" She says slowly, as she takes a step towards the table.

"Yeah?"I ask her moving forward as well. Carefully she holds onto the back of the chair and bends down to the floor picking up something. Oh shit. I keep a straight face as she holds up the crumpled bit of plastic in her hands and her eyes are wide in shock and confusion.

"Edward what is this?" She asks and unwillingly, my eyes flicker up to the ceiling seeing all the wires poking out of the ceiling. The plastic must have fallen off when I was upstairs. Bella follows my eyes and gasps as soon as she sees the broken fire alarm. Then she looks back down at the food.

"What the hell happened in here? And is that flour in your hair?" She questioned and, I gave out a nervous chuckle.

"I can explain. The alarm wouldn't stop going off, and it was the only way to make it stop. Then I was cooking, and I wanted to make some pancakes, so when I opened the cupboard the flour just fell out and attacked me. When I caught it, it was open so it just puffed up all in my face. I cleaned it up thought. I mean, Ill pay for the fire alarm, Charlie won't be mad right?" I ramble, running my hands through my hair. Bella just looks gobsmacked as I have a little break down inside my head.

Oh fcuk I'm going to have to by him a bloody boat.

"Edward.." Bella starts slowly, coming towards me, and reaching out to hold my arm. "It will be fine, we can just cover it up and he wont notice." She comforts, sighing then looking towards the table.

Oh right, breakfast.

"Here let me," I say, looping my arm through hers and helping her towards her chair. She looks at the food, in caution as I lower her down.

"Um, I think you may have overcooked these," She says, biting her lip, trying to hold down a laugh. I look at the food and purse my lips.

They are a little bit on the brown side.

"Yeah, they're a little bit overcooked." I say, and Bella's sweet laughter fills the room, as she holds her hand over her mouth, trying her best to hold it in.

"A little, Edward, the eggs are black."She giggle. Well at least she is happy, thats all I wanted to do. Though I want her fed aswell. And I want food too, I'm starving. But Bellas right, I fucked up and burnt everything.

"How about we just have cereal?"She suggests and I nod, quickly retrieving the bowls and spoons to put in front of her.

I grab the box of weetabix from the cupboard pouring us both some milk. Well that was simple. I'm such an idiot. I could have save a whole of food and a fire alarm.

"I feel like such a moron."I admit, with a shake of my head.

"Well...you are, but your my moron. I actually like the fact that we have found out something you're bad at." She grins, then reaches over to hold my hand, and rubbing over my knuckles with her thumb. It sends a shiver down my spine, by how gentle her touch is.

"I was never good at everything,"I say slowly, and she rolls her eyes pulling her hand away from me. I start to dig into the cereal, which taste of nothing really. The milk is probably the best part. Why would a human by this to enjoy eating?

"You know you were good at everything. But not anymore, you're human just like me," She smiles, showing off her beautiful lips. I really want to just push everything off the table, lift her on top of it and kiss her until she moans. Maybe even calls of my name in a whimper...

Okay, I'm losing myself in my thoughts again.

* * *

 **Guys it would mean SOOO much to me if you checked out two of my new books and left a review.**

 **10 things I hate about Edward Cullen**

 **And**

 **Opposite Twins**

 **Both are Twi fic and I know you will love them. 3**

 **Love you guys thank you for reading xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

She scooted down lower, so her head rested on my shoulder.I was trying to immerse myself into the movie, but the classic words of Frankenstein weren't holding my attention. They didn't even seem to holding Bella's either.

She still looked tired, and I was glad to be her pillow for the day. It felt amazing just to have her laying on me. It made me feel complete in a way. Just knowing that she is there and within arms reach.

"You have created a monster, and it will destroy you!" The doctor, shouts, as he looks at Frankenstien.

Such a revolutionary play, in my time. Even the thought of being able to bring dead bodies to life, is kind of humours. People would just presume the creature was a zombie and the apocalypse was upon us.

"Does Carlisle really not know what happened?" Bella questioned, turning her head upwards to look at me in the eye. I knew she must have been pondering over what I told her.

"Not yet, but it's still early days. He would like a blood sample from you though, when your leg is better." I tell her, and of course she nods. So willing to give blood over to a house full of vampires. Then again so would I, but that's only because I have know them for over one hundred years, there is no doubt in my mind not to trust them. Maye not Rosalie...

"Jacob was talking about..." She trails off, and I pull her to sit up, suddenly very inturege. Anything Jacob says to Bella, I want to know what it is straight away.

"Waht?" I ask, and she takes a deep breath.

"He was talking about the legends. He just brought it out of nowhere after you called up. I think hes actually starting to believe in them," She says worriedly. She does seem very worried, and it warms my body, with a happy glow that she is worried for me.

"So what if he does believe in them. I'm human now." I grin, and she shakes her head, a frown on her face.

"I know. But your family isnt. If they were to say something-"

"They can't, the treaty prohibits them."I remind her and she takes in a deep breath nodding.

"Jacob told me, remember."She sighs, and I don't stop smiling so she can't see how much his name irks me.

"Yes, but you tempted him, nobody would stand against you when you do that," I joke and she does and embarrassed chuckle burying her face in my neck. My heart jumps a little when her warm breath tickled the nape of my neck.

"I can't believe I did that." She chuckles quietly, the movie is now just a noise in the background.

I can definitely believe she did that.

"That reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about something-" She cuts off, gulping and keeping her head buried on my shoulder.

"What about?" I ask her, and she must be really scared, as I can feel the sharp bursts of air escaping her mouth.

"About...The other day. When you told me about your dream...then we kissed and touched." She said quietly.

* * *

My pulse hammered just form the images that flooded my mind. I controlled myself, not letting my body be overcome again by the inhumane desire Bella gives me. I nodded my head, trying to not to give away my inner feelings.

"Well...I know as a vampire, there was limitations, and we couldn't even kiss with tongues." She mumbled. She was definitely finding all this hard to say, as she spoke quietly, hiding away from me. I knew what she was getting, at and I waited for her to finish.

"Ever since I met you, I knew that you would be the one I would give myself over to you fully. I knew you wouldn't let me turn into a vampire. But now you dont have to, we can be together in ever way now." She finishes.

I soak in this information.

"I completely agree."I say. It must have not been the response Bella was expecting as she let out a sharp gasp and raise her hands into my hair.

I was confused, as everything move in fast motion. Her finger clung to my hair pulling slightly and he lip pressed and sucked on my neck, her teeth grazing ever so gently, making me squirm underneath her. My body, was not prepared, and I jump slightly in response, my eyes wide as I pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" I ask frantically, an Bellas eyes were the same size as mine, wide with confusion.

"You just said you agree."She responds, and I want to laugh at the confused state she is in, and the flush of her cheeks.

"I meant I agree that we dont have to be carefully anymore. Not that we should jump into things straight way." I say, the humor just waiting to burst out of me in a fit of laughter. She still looks confused.

"But, I'm ready. I want to be close to you, and show you how much I love you,"She proclaims, taking her hands and placing them on my chest, where she can probably feel my erratic heart thumping.

"As do I, but I would prefer to make love with you, when you are fully capable to,"I remind her gesturing to her leg. She seems to understand ducking her head, as the pink increases to a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry." She mutters, embarrassed burying her head back into my neck.

"Don't worry,"I chuckle. "I blame the hormones." I add making her giggle and press a sweet kiss to my neck, I recipitate by pressing a kiss to her temple.

We sit there in silence, me staring at the screen taking in one of the words, and Bella calming down her embarrassment on my shoulder. I cant help but think about what our first time will be like. A man in my day would court a women, take their hand in marriage, and have sex for the sole purpose of creating a line to pass on the family line.

Between me and Bella, we would be making love for the sole purpose of expressing our love to one another. To join as one and commit to each other in a way, that neither of us have done before. a proposal of marriage seems to be out of the question...for now. To have Bella as my wife, to have and to hold forever, would be a dream come true.

"Bella," I say, so she can give me her full attention by looking me in the eyes. I just remembered something. She does in fact pull back letting me see the adorable smile on her face.

"Yeah?" She questions.

"Will you do me, the extraordinary honor of being my prom date?" I ask her.

Its not a marriage proposal, but its a start to a new beginning.

* * *

I had a huge cheesy grin on my face, it was undoubtedly a cringe worthy expression, but I couldn't stop it. I was living out the teenage dream. Picking up the most beautiful girl from prom. A time where I could show everyone she is mine, and to bask in Bella's essence for the night.

"Here don't forget to give her the corsage, she looks beautiful Edward,"Alice gleamed, appearing by my side on the doorstep, that means Bella was ready.

"I'm sure she does Alice."I grin taking the wrist flower from her hands.

"Its a shame that cast has to stay on for another week," She huffs. Alice's fashion disaster was the least on my mind as a weight pressed down on my stomach. I was getting nervous, from just waiting on her doorstep.

"Thank you Alice,"I told her honestly and she gave me a smile, patting my back, with cation.

"Have a good night, I'll see you two there." She winked, then disappeared off into the darkness leaving me and my building nevers in front of the Swans door.

Not my first prom, but definitely my first where I would show up with someone else. It wasn't raining in Forks, leaving the sky filled with rain clouds, only allow a snippet of moonlight every now and again.

You can do this Edward, just ring the doorbell, I encouraged. I nodded to myself, looking like a fool, before giving the bell a sharp press. Did I hold it down to long? Would that piss off Charlie? Make me seem impatient?

"Edward, just in time. Come in a minute, Bella will be down in a second, I want a word first." Charlie, said, his gruff voice, seeming authoritative.

Nobody had to be a mind reader to tell what he was thinking at this moment. He wanted the fatherly talk, in which every father does to the male wanting to take thier little girls. I was all ears, ready to hear what warnings he had for me.

We stepped into the hallway, near to the stair case. Just a couple wall separating me from drinking in the sight of Bella.

"Now, I know that you will treat Bella with respect tonight, because believe it or not, I believe you're not a bad guy Cullen. But, if she comes home crying or even thinks about leaving because of you, just know that I own a gun licence and access to very high tech tracking equipment." He informed me. I nodded my head, showing my understanding.

"Good." He nodded, sighing. It was as if he had a world lifted off his shoulder, and we both looked at the top of the stairs when we heard the sound of Bella's heavy cast, making an impact with the first step.

Holy fucking shit...

* * *

 **REVIEW TO SAVE A UNICORN !**


	14. Chapter 14

My lips seemed to part as I took a sharp inhale just looking at her. The dress compliment her figure, making my imagination run wild. Her makeup kept her skin natural, making her pink hue still visible, and the dark eye makeup made her brown eyes seem lighter in comparison. Her skin was naturally a beautiful pale shade, setting the blue of her dress to look rich on her.

She looked worthy of the entire earth in my eyes.

"Oh, hunnie you look beautiful, dont you agree Edward?" Charlie questioned, looking at his daughter with a proud smile.

"Gorgeous,"I say, my mind still frozen I awe from looking at her.

As she starts to descend, my smile grows wider, watching her beauty in crease with each step. My eye stayed transfixed on her eyes, as she gazed into my own. A fresh pink creeping its way onto her face. Stunning.

"Dont be out too late Bella, I want you to bring her home by midnight, without a scratch on her body." Charlie warned me, and Bella looked mortified, turning to her father with eyes wide.

"Dad, I'm an adult-"

"Don't give me that, I know you're an adult, but you will always be my little girl. Just go and have fun hunnie." He told her, leaning down to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

I know this was both hard for Bella and her father. Through witnessing their behaviour, I know both are uncomfortable with expressing emotion. Especially Charlie.

"Thank you dad," Bella told him , quietly. She took a step towards me, and I grasped her hand, walking with her slowly, to the front door.

"Remember what I said Edward." Charlie called, from the door, as I helped Bella get into the seat without hurting herself further.

"I won't forget, Charlie." I told him, and he nodded, going to look at his daughter sat in my passenger seat. I felt like I was living out the teenage boy dream here. Everything was how I imagined it to be.

I was giddy as I slid into the driver seat my heart in my stomach, as I pulled out of the Swans driveway. I just had one more thing to complete. I continued to drive, both me and Bella sending glances towards each other. She really was a distraction. Without my personal sixth sense I needed to focus on the narrowing roads, hidden by the dark forks forest.

We pulled into the school parking lot, the gym in the distance, with a silly bannger and a ballon arch at the entrance. It completed all the cheesy cliche perfectly. Now, I was just about to add another one to add to the night.

I reached into my tux poxet, producing the corsage.

"A beautiful flower, for even more beautiful woman," I say, producing the corsage and presenting it to her. It was a large baby blue lily set off with some of the multiple coloured dandelions, like from the meadow.

"It's beautiful," Bella said quietly, her words catching slightly in her throat.

She reached for it, but I stopped her, wanting to attach it myself. I smiled, leaning over the console, to grab her wrist, I turned it over, seeing the the mark left by James. My thumb traced it, feeling the coldness of the crescent shape. Leaning down, I pressed a gentle kiss in the middle.

"Do you regret it?" Bella asked curiously, as I leaned back up. I attached the corsage to cover the mark, making her skin once again flawless.

"Regret what exactly?" I asked, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Suckign the venom out, you could have let it spread. I would have been like you." She said, the sincerity in her words making me shake my head.

"No way, I would never regret my decision to save you. Not only did I save your soul Bella, but you gave me mine back aswell." I smiled, she raised her hand tracing my jaw, with a ghostly touch.

"You always had a soul to me," She caressed, leaning over to meet my lips. I allowed her, entrance straight away, feeling a bundle of excitement race through my veins. I had to pull away, otherwise we would just stay in the car and make out all night, I had other plans.

"Come on lets start this night,"I said cheerful, getting out the car, and jogging over to her side.

I helped her out, walking her over to a nearby bench near the entrance, so she could sit down. I needed to go and hand over the tickets, so we could enter.

"I'll be right back."I tell her leaning down to give her a small peck on the lips. I jogged to the ticket line, waiting to get back to bella as soon as.

When both our tickets were stamped, I turned back eager to get back to Bella's side. Only when I started approaching her my smile dropped. Stood next to her was the one and only, Jacob fucking Black.

* * *

What the fuck was he doing here?

My teeth clean tech as his eyes met mine. You could see the way every muscle in his face changed. He wasn't to pleased to see me here either. Well there's another thing we have in common.

"Jacob."I greeted, my voice motone.

"Edward." He nodded, replying with the same enthusiasm as me. "Bella just remember what I said." He told her.

He backed away, not going in the direction of the parking lot but towards the prom. He has no place to be here. He doesn't even attended this school.

I let out a deep sigh my mouth immediately reacting to get answers.

"What was he doing here?" I spat, the anger coming naturally, as a reactant to Jacob.

"It's just Billy wanting to yet again warn me about you and your family's reputation." Bella reassured me, getting to her feet.

I wish she had nothing to do with any of the people on the res. I would have to stress over Jacob and we would have to worry about the werewolves causing trouble.

"Hey," Bella called, placing her plan on my cheek and moving my head so I looked at her. "Don't worry about them. Let's just have fun, and hope I don't break my other leg trying to dance." She chuckled making me laugh.

"It's all about the leading." I tell her, unable to contain my joy at the thought of having a slow dance with Bella in my arms.

She took a steady breath, a hint of nervousness flashing across her face.

"Well the Sir... Lead the way." She joked raising her elbow.

"Certainly, my lady." I grin, looping my arm with hers. It was a normal action for me, maybe not Bella so much, but most couples here aren't even holding hands.

I help her toward the door, chuckling, as we walk under the arch of white balloons. Even as I look at the gym, it hasn't change much. Some steamers, a disco ball, table with food and drinks, then the dj station. The basketball hoops and paint markings on the floor were still visible though.

There was a sea of students, all whose minds I've been in and I've studied out of boredom. We walk past Angela and Eric both me and Bella grinning at them as the dance.

We do the same when we see Tyler and Lauren. Though Bella's smile was half hearted. I know Lauren envied Bella, as did Jessica, it's pitiful really.

We pass by Jessica and Mike, they were both waving at us and smiling like idiots.

Everyone seemed to be having fun. Dancing around, drinking or just generally talking to one another.

I took a brave move, grabbing Bella's hand in my own then pulling her body flush with mine. I could feel her body fully against me, every curve and bump under my fingertips.

"It feels amazing to have the most beautiful girl in the room." I admitted. My eyes were only for her. She was a glorious woman, and I was blessed to have her.

* * *

"This is so cheesy,"Bella chuckled, her head bending down making our eye contact break.

A slow song, under the disco ball, me and Bella in the center of the room, and her arms around my neck and mine on her hips, as we sway to the music. Bella has told me she can't dance anyway, and there's not much she can do with one working leg.

"You could step on my feet if you like?"I told her. She grinned, biting down on her plump bottom lip.

"I would crush you," She warns, but I brush it off.

"No you won't, just step on." I instruct her.

Oh how wrong I was.

She looked down at our feet, making it hard for me to actually see clearly. All I saw was Bellas hair, hanging down in locks.I stayed still, feeling the slight weight of her foot cad in a flat shoe. She pressed down, putting her full weight on my foot. It didnt hurt that bad. A little uncomfortable pich really.

Then she put her foot, wrapped in thick layers of plaster on my other foot.

"Fuck!" I yelped in pain, as a throbbing sensation started at the tips of my toes.

"Oh god, are you okay, Edward?" Bella asked in panic. I grit my teeth, seeping air through my closed teeth, as I held in another cuss. That hurt like a mother fucker. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No,no-" I take a deep breath. "Its fine, I'm fine. Lets just stick to swaying," I say, still trying to ignore how much my foot is throbbing right now.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, we can go sit down if you want?" She offered, her eyes wide with sadness.

"No." I refused. "Its the slow song. Which is now our song... what is this anyway?"I question. Its a nice melody, some good lyrics, but the artist is unknown to me.

"Its by Lifehouse, and it's called You and me. I remember my mum used to listen to this before she met Phil, she would always cry with smile on her face." Bella smiles, her eyes distant.

"Well now this is our song."I tell her, grinning as her eyes meet mine, and we are yet again locked into a spell.

And its you and me and all of the people,

And I dont know why,

I can't keep my eyes off you...

"Its crazy, but I'm actually having fun." Bella admitted, a smile permanently on her face. My heart fluttered as butterflies began to erupt in my stomach. Bella fingertips played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

She seemed so innocent, like she had no idea the effect the simplest touch had on me. she made me feel alive, she made every nerve stand on end.

"I'm having fun to."I grin. I can't restrain myself from leaning down to connect our lips again. So soft, so sweet. Bella seems to stretch up to put more force behind her kiss, and I can feel all the blood in my body rushing to my head. Its like a fire spreading around my body, and making my body tingle in pleasure.

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive...

"Ahem, mind if I step in?" I pull away from Bella's lips, a wide smile on my face, only to be greeted by the one thing that could ruin my mood.

Jacobs grin only widens as he sees the disgust on my face, as I clenched my teeth together, to keep from jumping him and just giving him a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

 **REVIEW TO SAVE A UNICORN !**


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh course not," I grit out, my eyes glaring into the bottomless pits that are Jacob Blacks eyes.

I lean down surprising Bella, as I take captive her her lips with my own. With the the anger in my body, I turn it into lust and push my lips harder and faster against Bellas. I feel possessive, like I'm marking my territory. I'm no better than the mutt himself.

I pull away, and Bella takes in a sharp air, looking at me with wide eyes. I'm breathless myself from the kiss. It was certainly one of the top kisses we have had. Maybe it was the anger that filed me to push her father.

I nodded it Jacob, reluctantly pulling away from Bella's delicious body. I glared at the crowd, pushing my way through the people. I find a space up against the wall, and stood on some benches.

I over looked the crowd seeing no one but my Bella. Her arms lose around Jacob's shoulders, his on her waist.

What I would give to just barge through the crowd and chop his hands off. I don't want him touch her for any reason at all. Then again, I knew it was all out of pure hatred and jealousy.

He was still Bellas friend. I don't want to ruin this night by giving Bella a reason to hate me. One dance then I would take her back into my arms.

It was at times like these when I wished I still had my immaculate hearing or if I could get a insight into his brain. Just to know what his intentions were. I just wanted to know what they were talking about. Anything.

When the song finished, I could stop form antagonist myself into watching Bella and Jacob with a hawks eye. I got back to where they stood, glad that Jacob dropped his hands as he saw me. He didn't look all to happy in the first place.

"I'll see you around La push sometime then Bella." Jacob told her, before walking away. He didn't leave the gym doors without throwing a glare my way.

It was rude to say, I know, but he really was a arsehole.

"What was that all about?" I questioned right away.

"Nothing really. He wanted to apologise for his father's sake...then he was just saying how he thinks your bad for me."

Rage boiled inside me, and my hand clenched at my side.

"The never of-" I began, but Bella cut me off putting a hand over my own, making my body spark.

"But I told him to fuck off." Bella said shyly, smiling a little.

"You did?"I asked, my own smile creeping on my face out of disbelief.

"Yep. I feel really bad now though." She admitted, biting on the amazing bottom lip.

"Don't. That was the best thing to end a perfect night." I smirked.

That image will really stay imprinted in my mind. Oh how I wish I could have heard Jacob's thoughts after Bella told him that.

* * *

"I feel very lucky that Carlisle is a doctor, and he can take this stupid thing off my leg, without all the fuss of going to a hospital." Bella said randomly, as I pulled into the driveway to my house.

It's been a week since the dance, and now Bella was finally able to take the cast off her leg and return to school. I was also very glad of Carlisle being a doctor, because pretending to be I'll was ten times easier when you had a doctors note for evidence.

"And we both know how much you hate being in hospitals,"I tease, getting out of the car, and walking in the rain to help Bella out also.

"Will you stay with me?" She questioned, as we both hobbled up the path to the doorway.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." I assure her. As if I would have any reason to leave her side.

We walk inside to a empty house, before four figures appeared from out of thin air in front of us. bella jumped slightly, and I chuckled.

Living with vampires for a week, kind of helps the brain to register everything easier. It makes the fast movement not so...jumpy.

"Bella, I feel like it's been too long." Esme smiled, coming forward to hug Bella. Bella looked just as happy to see Esme. Then again everyone loves Esme, it's her loving nature.

"Esme. It's so good to see you, how are you?"

"Oh, just perfect honey. You can't believe how happy I am to see you and Edward together." Esme says, making Bella blush.

"Ah, there it is, I knew the blushing Swan wouldn't fail to show. Not only that but know I've got two of them to tease. But Eddie you're more like a duck then a swan." Emmet jokes, then chuckles at his own joke.

"Nice to see you too Emmett," Bella smiled.

"Alright, we can catch up later, I think Bella would prefer to get that cast of her leg as soon as possible."Carlisle, pointed out. Bella looked all too thankful to hear those words come out of Carlisle's mouth. I chuckled quietly again, she is just too adorable.

"Yes please,"She nodded, grabing my hand.

Carlisle stalled for a second, throwing a glance at Emmet.

"Emmet, can you bring Bella upstairs please-"

"Haha, never fear, super Emmet is here." Emmett shouts, pumping his fist up into the air, and taking Bella into his arms within a second. All I could hear is Bella's scream as it faded with distance.

"I guess, Ill be taking the stairs then,"I mutter to myself, already making my way over to the staircase.

"I could carry you if you like?" Rosalie offered, a teasing smirk on her face. Wow, Rosalie was actually making a joke for once, how rare this occasion is.

"I think I'll pass up that opportunity of humiliation." I told her. I can't even imagine the teasing I would get from Emmet if Rosalie carried me up the stairs. I still have to live here with them, it's not like I can just runaway when Emmet gets into his goofy child mode.

* * *

 **REVIEW TO SAVE A UNICORN !**


	16. Chapter 16

I held Bella's hand and stared into her eyes, as Carlisle took Bella's cast off. I would never worry about putting someone under the hands of Carlisle. He was the safest person to me. The cast didnt take long to come off either, around fifteen minutes thanks to Carlisle quick speed.

He took Bella's blood samples aswell while she was here. Four vials full of her blood. It was interesting to watch the way the blood flowed through the plastic tube. It looked like so much blood, but really, it wasn't even the equivalent to a quarter of a pint.

"Will you play something for me?" Bella asked, a shy smile on her face. I was watching as her hand caressed the keys on the piano, and she sat down the on the bench.

I nodded, smiling, and taking the seat next to her. It was weird to play the piano as a human. It was easier to make a mistake, accidentally hitting a wrong key, or not switching to the next chord quickly. But, with the amount of years I have mesmerized a piano, so its easier for me to fall back into playing it.

I started off, playing her song. The lullaby that seemed to capture my heart and remind me of Bella straight away. It spoke in chords, of my love for her, and our journey so far. From the day I met her, and I endured torturous days of blood lust, to the days where all I could lust over was Bella herself.

Bella's head lulled to the side, resting on my shoulder, as she let out a peaceful sigh. The song was coming to an end, they keys shifting down to a lover tone. I looked at Bella her eyes shut, and a content smile on her face. She was so beautiful...I am a blessed man.

"Thank you,"Bella said quietly, her eyes dazed as she looked back at me. If only she could hear the sinful thoughts going on inside me head.

She was so beautiful, so innocent, and my teenage body lusted after her. She was like a toy, and I just wanted to play with her, and see how much fun we could have together. The piano was only fulfilling my desires, as I looked deep into her eyes.

My body wouldn't allow me to protest, I leaned forward capturing her lips with my own. She began to kiss back sweetie, but I couldn't help pressing myself further into the kiss, making it heated and passionate.

Our bodies seemed to come closer at the same time, pressing into each other. I could feel an electrical current pass through us and I got the urge to press her up against something. I was breathing hard, as was she. Both of us breathing heavily out of our noses, not wanting to break the intense connection we were in.

I lifted her up, standing and kicking the piano bench away so I could sit her on top of the piano surface. Her flushed skin, and brown locks sprawled out across the shiny surface of the piano was a heavenly sight.

As if I could control myself when she looked so delicious and tempting in front of me. My hormones were off the roof, as my pants grew tight.I leaned down over her, connecting our lips once again. Her arms raised and warped around my neck, only then to divulge into my hair, her nails scraping lightly over my scalp. I hummed in appreciation, my lips moving down to her neck, where I sucked and scraped my teeth across her smooth skin.

"NO!" Alice screamed bursting into the room, the rest of the family hot on her tail.

"Fuck,"I said under my breath, leaning back up and bringing Bella up with me, she hid her face in my chest. She looked mortified out her mind. I stared at my family, both wide eyed and trying to hide the obvious bulge in my jeans.

"You will not have your first time on top of a piano, and not while we're in ear shot either. Have some control over your selves your driving Jasper crazy." Alice pointed out.

Now that she mentions it, Jasper did have quite a wild look in his eyes. He looked just about ready to pounce on Alice. I shivered in disgust... nobody wants to have that image in there head.

"I'm sorry,"I told her. She let out a aggravated sigh, but nodded leaving the room with the other, not without one last word from Emmet though.

"Hot." He winked, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at made a hip thrusting action towards us before walking away with the others.

Oh Emmet...why?

* * *

We walked upstairs her hand in mine. My pulse was racing with the memories from downstairs. What if we hadn't been stopped? Would we have carried on. How far exactly was I willing to go?

I opened the door, pulling Bella inside with me. My bed look luminous to me under the dim light of my lamp. When did I turn that on? I look at my neat, made bed with rose petals placed into a heart in the center.

What?

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful." Bella said in awe, moving closer to the bed. I inspected the rest of the room looking for anything else out of place or strange.

Suddenly, a clicking sound followed along by some sensual music flowed through the room. I didnt recognise the composer, but just the rhythm and the cords expressed the artists lust and looked towards me, biting her lip making the air in the room heated.

I breathed trying to clear the tension in my body, but it wouldn't leave. I was a ball of pent up want. I wanted Bella, I always have. This room, the mood, the way she looks so ravishing under this light-

No Edward, she is just healing, I can't make love to her right now.

I pushed away any doubt as Bella pushed her body up against me, backing me up to the wall in surprise. Her lips crashed onto my own, her chest rising and falling against my own. My own rapid heartbeat filled my ears as I clung onto her body, wanting to feel all of her under my fingertips.

So warm and so soft, to me she was the definition of pure beauty and perfection. A sweet rose, so ripe and beautiful and it's full prime, that was Bella. She was my ripe rose.

I switched places, want to be the one dominating her.I flipped us, so she was pressed up against the wall, and I pressed my body flushed with hers. I wanted her to feel me, feel how much I wanted her, how my body needed her.

She gasped when our groins touched, and she gasped burying her neck into my hair. I was hard, no denying that -(I'm laughing writing this)- and she could feel it. Her lips met the skin of my collar bone placing feather light kisses, as I tried to think of my next move.

I've seen and read about so much through teenage boys minds, they were all very imaginative when it came to sex. Me, I wanted to worship Bella, show her my love. I just didn't know how to do that.

I took a brave move, hooking my hands under her knees and being careful when I lifted her up to pin her against the wall. She didnt seem in pain at all, instead she wrapped her legs around my hips, holding onto me. I pushed in closer, being able to get even closer to her in this position.

My hips thrusted without even thinking, and it felt good to have that sort of friction between the two of us. I did it again and Bella pulled her lips back to mine, quickly attaching our lips with a new hunger. This hunger is like blood lust, totally uncontrollable, and it consumes every sense in my body.

Her hands were shaking slightly as they pressed onto my chest. I bet she could feel the way my pulse hammered for her, under my ribcage. She popped open each button, distracting me with her amazing lips. My tongue came out parting her lips, and she followed my actions, adding fuel to the already burning fire.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR EDWARDS SEXY FACE !**

 **I know I know, it was getting to the good part and I cut you off... Im sorry I didnt fulfill your dirty little mind for the night. But I promise next chapter you will be officially grossed out, by what I'm going to write.**

 **Lets just say it is where the hotdog meets the bun...too much? I think so.**


	17. Chapter 17

With my arms supporting her weight, I guide us over to the bed, looking over her shoulder. She doesn't stop the torture of sucking on my neck, as I lay her down gently on top of the rose petals. The smell of the flowers mixed in with Bella's natural scent is all that I can smell as I close my eyes.

I moan, unable to hold it in, as I grind into Bella again, this angle giving so much more friction. But I needed to get my jeans off, and soon, they were restricting me from being with Bella skin to skin.

My right arm stayed down to support my body weight, as my other hand trailed up Bella's side. She wiggled underneath me, as my fingers ever so slowly, inched up her top. I stoked her skin, taking my time to feel every inch of her precious skin, but Bella kept on wiggling.

"Edward, Please-" She breathed, locking her arms around me neck. "I need more." she begged.

Even though I wanted to carry on exploring her skin, I couldn't refuse her. I let y hands wander up her torsos, meeting the bare skin of her breast. No bra in the way. I fondled with her like before, getting the sweet sounds coming out of her mouth as confirmation that she was enjoying it.

Her skin was so warm.

Bella undid the buttons of my t-short, and pushed it off my shoulders. It got caught on my elbow, and I leaned up, towering over her as she looked up a me. I ripped the top away from my arms, flinging it somewhere in the room.

Bella sat up as well, taking her top off an throwing it in the same direction as my eyes grew wide, as I took in her beauty. She has never looked more pure to me then in this moment,.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so beautiful,"I tell her.

"Edward, I need to feel you."She pleads, looping her fingers into my belt loops and drawing my hips in closer to hers.

I groaned when me made contact.I just wanted to get these barriers out of the way, so I could give Bella what she wanted. What we both needed.

I reconnected out lips both of us thriving against each other with lust. My right hand trailed down the side of her body, ghosting over her breast as I did let her own hands wander my chest, and I popped the button of her jeans open.

Within no time, I pulled her jeans down along with her underwear, leaving her bare and beautiful before me. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was such a divine woman. the first woman I've ever seen, and she is so willing to let me see her in such a vulnerable state. Just now, I can see how much she truly loves me and trust me.

Then her hands come up to her chest, covering herself from me. I frowned, grabbing her wrists.

"Never cover yourself from me. I love you so much,"I tell her,my feelings pouring out with my words.

"Edward?" She questions, as I stay frozen, my eyes on her own.

I'm just feeling so many emotions in my body at the moment, my brain can't keep up. I don't know what move to make next.

"Yes." I say.

"I love you." She says simply, like it is a fact.

I unzip my own trousers, feeling Bella's eyes burn into my body, as I shuffle out of my jeans and underwear. This is it, isn't it. I'm finally giving myself over to the one I love and who truly completes me. Though it is out of wedlock, and against my morals, i know I could never love any woman but Bella.

I try not to focus on the fact that I am naked, and Bella is looking at I try to focus on making love to the woman in front of me.

I lay on top of her, making sure not to put my full weight on top of her. Its both our first time, I need to be careful not to hurt her. If I ever did, I would never live this moment down. I stall, grabbing myself in my hand and lining myself up with her entrance.I can already feel from the outside how warm and wet she is, I can't bare to think how it will feel when I'm inside her.

"Should I do it fast or slowly baby?"I ask her, looking deep in her eyes for any sign of regret. I'm glad to see there is only lust and love in her eyes.

"Fast-" she tells me, and I nod, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. But I freeze up again. "Edward please."She pleads, wriggling against me, making me moan at our flesh to flesh contact.

This is it...

"I love you." I tell her before pushing inside her with one fast thrust.

* * *

You know when they say, nothing is as magical as your first time? Well they were right. Nothing could be more magical then this moment right now. Me and Bella were locked eyes, our naked bodies joined together, with every inch of our skin pressed onto each other, and all I could feel was love.

Love for the women underneath me.

God did she feel amazing. Warm and wet, just all around perfection. who knew that sex would be this amazing. I felt ready to burst at just feel her around me completely, and I haven't even moved yet. I was sacred she was in alot of pain. I could tell she was holding it in by the way she bit her lip and clenched her eyes.

Is it weird to think that even now, when she was in pain, she was still beautiful?

A tear strolled down her face, and I leaned down pressing my lips to her cheek and capturing her teeth my my own lips, tasting the saltiness. I so desperately wanted to move, to feel more of this wondrous feeling. it was like a drug, ecstasy if you will, I wanted to be lost with her, lost inside of her, and just all around lost in feelings.

My arms were starting to strain, feeling the muscles starting to burn a little from holing my weight up off her.

"Bella-"I started soothingly. "Can I move?"I asked her. She nodded, eyes still screwed shut. I wish she would open them so I could see her eyes.

I moved slightly, shifting my hips back a little, testing the waters. I watched her face, for any signs of pain at all, as my hips moved forward again getting deeper inside her. Oh fuck, it was amazing, I moan allowed my voice sounding horse as I shifted again, my eyes clenching shut unwillingly.

"Fuck, Bella you feel so fucking good, "I groaned, not even processing the profanity escaping my mouth.

Bella gasped under me, making my focus train back onto her. Another tear escaped her eyes, but at least time she managed to open her eyes. They were glazed over with water and here iris seemed disorientated. I kissed away he tear again, bring my hips back and forward in another slow thrust, getting deeper each time.

I need more, I waned to go faster, release the tenseness of my body, but I wouldn't until Bella gave it the okay. for now I could deal with the torturous slow and soft thrusts. It still felt amazing and in some sense, I felt as though I can process everything in detail happening right now.

I was aware of every little breath escaping her mouth, every time a little moan would pass her sweet lips, every time her body would raise ever so slightly to my own a s if she wanted more and most importantly I could see the pleasure in her face now, no longer any pain.

"More, more please Edward..." she begged her voice coming out horse and sexy. It reminded me of the dream I had of her, her voice sounded just the same. It sent a surge of pleasure through me, drawing me in closer to the edge.

I gave in to my instincts happily, moving faster, letting more groans escape me. Bella gripped my biceps, as my thrusts became more urgent. I could feel sweat trickling down my spine, and my muscles shift under Bella's hands as she let the wonder my body. I stared into her brown eyes, the same ones that intrigued me that day in the cafeteria. the same ones that looked at me as she told me I was not a monster, the ones that said I love you.

"Edward, I'm I going to-" She didnt finish her words, as she gasped for air, her back arching and pressing her breast against my heated skin.

"Edward!" She screamed my name, and I could feel her orgasm straight from where we were connect. Just hearing my name on her lips I couldn't hold it in any more. I let go, buying myself deep inside her and letting my head fall down to her shoulder as I groaned uncontrollably.

My hips gave a few finally thrusts before slowly pulling out of her and my sweaty body collapsed beside Bella's. Both our chests rising and falling. A huge grin spread across my face as I turned to look at my love. Her hair wild, her eyes shut and her mouth parted as she tried to breath naturally again. I looked down her body a couple stray rose petals clung to her body from the sweat. She was mine, in every way now.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR LOVE 3**

 **Well yes, I did actually finish with he sex chapter, and yes I didnt leave you guys hanging. But we know there is still so much that Edward and Bella can explore together sexually. So if you like these kinds of chapters, let me know and I'll make some more. Or if you have any other things you want them to do let me know by reviewing. I'm thinking maybe a rip down to La push seeing as Edward doesn't have to worry about a treaty any more.**

 **I tried to steer away from writing anything crude, you know like though words that shall not be named, and shall be left to sexual education class, and not a twilight fanficiton written by me :)**


	18. Chapter 18

I grinned looking up at the sun with a expression only an insane person would have. Bella was curled up against my side, her naked body pressed to mine, and her brown locks fanned over my chest. Her leg and arm were both wrapped around me, and I held her securely next to me.

My hand raised to my nose as it started to itch, the feeling became more realistic as I pulled out of my dream. I scratch my nose, then rubbed my knuckles over my eyes that were still half asleep. I was about to try and go back into the perfect world, when I realised I had no need to.

My perfect world was right here with me in my arms, and she was still sleeping, her mouth in the shape of a pout as I felt the ghost of her warm lips against my chest. She was as perfect as she was in the dream. This Bella was real, her skin soft and warm, her smell consuming me, as I bent down and nuzzled into her hair.

I don't remember falling asleep, I dont even real Bella falling asleep, but both of us were under the covers, our bodies still naked, clothes strewn on the floor and rose petals scatter on the quilt and floor. The only difference was the stereo was now switched off, no music playing.

I noticed a rose petal in Bella's hair, and I chucked slightly, not waiting to wake her up. I very carefully pulled it out of her hair then threw it to the floor.

I wanted to make this a perfect morning for her. She deserved it, and I'm sure she must be a little sore from last night, even if I was gentle with her.

I may have failed last time at making Bella breakfast in bed. But now I had the trust hands of Esme to help me. I would just be her humble assistant in the making of the food.

Now was the hard part. Get out of Bella's hold without waking her up. I leaned down pressing my body closer to the bed. I started to shuffle to the left. Bella's leg shifted from my movement and she moved it back away from me, but her arm tighten around my torso. I shimmed again, my tongue poking out from my lips in concentration. I very carefully eased her arm off me, only raising for enough time to let me get off the bed.

When I was free and Bella was still fast asleep, I slipped on some sweats, not bothering to throw a t-shirt on or the sake of going down stairs. Being human, dressing felt like a chore to do, like the process to to long for me. I wasn't used to taking more then a couple seconds to get ready yet.

I walked down the stairs knowing my family would be up and ready for the day. I made sure to look at the clock on the wall as I passed, and it read just past nine in the morning. A decent time to wake up I guess.

"Ah, there he is!" Emmett exclaimed when I turned the corner into the kitchen. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Jasper, all at different stations already preparing what smelled like the most mouthwatering food I have ever smelt. Though I haven't smelt much food in the span of time I've been human.

Times like this I loved Alice's ability to read the future.

"Morning."I nodded to Emmett. The same grin from my dream, forming on my face.

"Ah-" Emmett chocked on fake tears and he brought his first up to his mouth. "My little boy, finally a man." He mocked sadness.

"Oh shut up." I joked, unable to cover up my smugness.

"Yeah Edward. Who knew Bella would be a screamer." Alice wiggled her eyebrows. There's just something about Alice talking about sex that doesn't quite fit. Of course in her mind she would think things, but the words coming out of her mouth didnt suit her little pixie form.

"Have you all got something to say?"I ask, moving closer to the console and peering at the pans to see what that smell was.

"Nothing form me dear. I'm glad you have found the one thought."Esme said, in her loving was as always. There's no way I would expect Esme to say anything that would be seen as dirty.

I turned to Rose who merely shuddered as I looked at her.

"You had sex, I dont care." she pointed out, in her natural Rosalie way, getting back to grabbing to glasses.

"Jasper?" I asked him and he thought for a second before taking a step towards me.

"I'm afraid the Jaspaxi is out of service from now on, the risk of walking on something...scaring is too risky." He pointed out, clasping his hands thereto then walking away.

Fair enough, I thought.

* * *

I balanced the tray in my hand, biting my bottom lip as I watched it. Like Bella I wasn't very good with my balance. I took each step back up to the room carefully.

The smell of the full English breakfast in front of me was making my mouth water. Let's not forget the gasses filled with chilled orange juice. You can see the condensation just dripping of the glass.

I bent down trying to keep balance of the tray as I opened the door. There she lay, hair sprawled across the pillow, her body face down and the quilt pulled down to her lower back.

Every just seeing the trail of her spin and the dimples on her back had my mind wandering. How is this sexy girl in love with me?

I smirk, stalking towards the bed, but not before kicking the door shut with my foot. It slams behind me quite loud, making Bella jump slightly as she wakes up. Well that's one way to do it.

"Edward." She says in a panic looking at the empty space next to her in bed.

She turn rapidly, eyes wild before she notices me. I selfishly drink in her beautiful body. The grey clouds from outside can not even dull how marvellous she looks against my white sheets.

I bite my lip.

"I have breakfast." I told her merrily. Lifting the tray slightly to indicate the food.

She smiled slightly, pulling the covers up a bit to cover her self.

"You didn't make it did you?" She teases and I roll my eyes coming to sit down next to her.

"I will never live down that attempt at cooking will I?" I asked.

She chuckled.

"Nope." She grinned. Pulling the cover up and over our bodies. I placed the tray on my lap.

"Wow, you defiantly didn't cook this." She said in awe as she took in the food.

"Thanks." I muttered, not really hurt by her words.

She leaned against me letting out a little giddy giggle. I love her giggle.

"Sorry. It's just that I've never even seen Charlie make such a destruction in a kitchen." She pointed out, taking her plate and fork.

I never saw Charlie Cook, which probably explains things.

I take a bite of the toast, the crunch making the quite room louder. It was stupid things like eating that I never understood with people. Now I understood.

Everything has a different taste some being sweet, savoury and even spicy. I really did not like spicy food and vegetables, well let's just say they were only good for health and not my taste buds.

"That was so good, I don't think I've ever been this full in my life." Bella groaned, placing her hands on her belly.

I eyed the last strip of bacon on her plate.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked her, pointing at her plate.

She grinned, her hair falling over her breath distractions me from the bacon.

"No, go ahead you can have it." She said.

I took the bacon strip, eating it and nearly swallowing it in hole. Pork was now at the top of my favourite foods.

"You know I don't think it's fair for you to have some pants on when I'm completely naked." Bella pointed out, her smirk suggestive.

"Oh, really." I chuckled and she nodded.

I set the tray down on the floor moving anything breakable.

Then I pounced on her, ripping the quilt away from her body and placing my knees either sides of her hips. I leaned down my face inches away from hers and I smiled.

"I think that can be fixed."

* * *

I let my lips trail up her, neck. Her soft skin feeling so smooth against my lips as they graze her skin. Her beautiful fragrance fills my senses, making my breathing sound heavy as my body starts to fill with lust again. This woman will be the death of me. I said it the first day I met her, and I still stand by it now.

"Hmm. Edward..." She giggles, her hands wrapping around my neck.

Mmm, she wont be giggling in a minute, Ill have her screaming my name.

I move from her neck quickly, shifting down her body and kissing my way down as I go. I carry on, my tongue coming out and circling around her nipple as I take it in my mouth. She pants slightly, her hands grabbing onto my hair like a safety net.

The things her body does to me.

I ignore my own selfish body wanting to just slam into her, and instead I focus on making her make some more magical noises. Her voice is like music to my ears.

I replace my mouth with my hands, fondling her as I move downward. I kiss down her sides, making a line from her right hip straight across to her left hip. With my eyes shut, the feeling of Bella beneath me only intensify.

"I thought you were going to take those pants off?" Bella pants, and I glance up seeing her curious eyes burning into mine.

"I guess I had a change of heart."I wink at her. Her chest rising and falling is the last thing I see before I move the cover off her and sink down lower.

My eyes widen at the sight of the sheets when I move them and I jump back sitting up in a panic.

"Oh shit. Bella are you okay?"I ask her franticly, jumping off the bed to stand and ready to get Carlisle if I need to.

"Edward-" Bella starts then looks down herself her eyes widening also.

"Bella, baby, please tell me your okay. Does it hurt?" I panic, moving closer to her and kneeling down beside her on the floor.

Well that certainly took care of my hard on, I thought randomly. Why am I thinking this at this time?

"I'm calm down, its perfectly natural for a girl to bleed on her first time." She reassures me, her hand cupping my face.

"I know, I know. that's just alot of blood." I point out. It wasn't like there was just a little stain of blood, but no. There was a pretty large circle of dried up blood on the sheets.

"Edward, its fine, trust me, there's no need to panic, its just a little blood." She says, not looking at the stain. Bella's never been good with blood, even her own. No wonder she is refusing to look at it.

"Are you sore?" I ask her.

"No-"

"Bella, please, if your sore tell me." I plead to her.

She sighs.

"A little bit, but its fine, its bearable." She says.

I take a deep breath, standing back up straight and looking down at Bella, the sheets still catching my attention. Bella stands as well her naked body coming flush with mine, and her breasts grazing my own chest. I can't help but shiver a little at the contact.

"How about a shower?" She questions.

Why didnt I think of offering her a shower? It would probably help with the pain. Or was it a bath that would? I'm sure its a bath.

"I'll run you a bath." I point out making a move to go to the bathroom.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR BAD BLOOD (What a Bad Joke)**

 **I know my amazing Reader jay7795 who always review my book, has pointed this out, but let me quickly resolve this problem.** **If you didn't notice, Bella and Edward did not use protection on there first time. Now, just because you do not use protection, does not mean a pregnancy shall occur. Plus I'm trying to make this as close to twilight as possible ,but if Edward were to change into human. Bella falling pregnant would just cause complications.**

 **I want to try and thank everyone who read and reviews, but I have like 53 reviews now, and It would take a while to go back and get everyone's user names. So whoever reviews this chapter, will be mentioned the next time I upload a chapter. Which may be in either two days or three. I'll try to get as many people as I can.**

 **You guys are awesome, but you already knew that.**


	19. Chapter 19

I submerged my hand under the water, checking the temperature was just right. Prefect. Hot, but not so much that its un bearable. Its weird, when I used to take a bath, I simply filled the bath with hot water, and my body would soon cool it. Though I never liked baths, the idea of sitting in your own filth, and the temperature decrease to quick for my liking.

" baths done."I called out, shaking the water off my hand, as I walked back into my room.

I looked up, taking in Bella sitting on the edge of the bed, the white sheet wrapped around her. Only when she saw me she stood, letting the sheet drop to the floor, in a pool around her feet. It wasn't like I was purposely gaping at her. Bella's body was just very...appealing to the eye. Very appealing indeed.

"Will you join me?" She asked me, walking her way towards me.

Does she even need to ask me? No. I would gladly follow where she wants me when skin to skin contact was a could feel better then that. No wonder humans where such horny people, they must thrive off sex.

"Of course."I nodded, trying not to smile, as she sauntered past me into the bathroom.

Yes, I'm staring at her butt. I'm probably going to hell anyway, I may as well do it thoroughly.

"I look...different." She said confused, looking in the mirror.

I came up behind her, my bare chest connecting with her back, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.I watched us in the reflection, silently gloating. She did look different, like she had a radiant glow. A morning after glow, I think its called.

"hmm-"I muttered nuzzling into her neck, placing a feather light kiss. "You still look beautiful to me..." I trailed off, not able to resist placing another kiss to her shoulder. Bella leaned back closer to me, her gorgeous butt pushing into the right place.

Get your head out of the gutter Cullen. Right, Bella is probably still sore, much more sorer then she claims to be. plus she was bleeding. I need to make her feel better, and not in the way my body obviously wants to.

"Bath time." I teased, backing away from the temptation that is her body.

"Bath time." she muttered back, not very enthusiastic. She didnt look to please with me from stopping things going further. Its all for you Bella, I thought.

I turned away from her, pulling my sweats down and kicking them off to the other side of the bathroom. The tub is like a sort of jacuzzi, it had two buttons, one for bubble -which has never been used- and the other is to turn on the massage jets.

I placed on foot inside the tub, having to hold onto the tiled wall for support on the slippery surface. If I feel that would just be humiliation. I turned standing in the tub towards Bella who was of course watching me. Her eyes following the trail of hair at my navel to my very private place.

Nothing she hasn't seen before, I thought.

"I thought you wanted to have a bath with me, not watch me have a bath by myself."I pointed out, and she snapped out of her trance.

She blushed, a beautiful shade, getting the confidence to step inside the tub with me. I made sure to steady her, so she didnt both sank down, the hot water quickly soothing my muscles. My back and thighs were really enjoying the relaxation.

Bella lay in-between my legs, her body laying back against mine and her head resting on my chest. My arms wrapped around her, succouring her to me. I felt as If I could truly relax her, even fall asleep. Though falling asleep as a human in a tub would be a very stupid idea.

Well I know I'm not going to be the type of person who tests that idea out.

* * *

"Edward. May I have a word with you and Bella in my study?"Carlisle asked.

I looked at the locked door, then quickly turned the stereo off using the controller. I rolled over in the bed, slipping out of my side. Now that me and Bella were fully dressed, we could actually get back into the real world, and not this heaven we have been wrapped up in.

"Of course."I tell him in reply, going to open the door but seeing nobody there. "I guess we'll meet you up there then."I mutter under my breath, turning to face Bella.

I hold my hand out to her, which she takes, and we both walk up the stairs together. When I open the door, Carlisle is already sitting, and waiting in his chair behind the large desk, a folder in his hands. His golden eyes seem much lighter today, I notice this as he watches me and Bella walk into the room together.

"Bella, Edward, I trust you both had a peaceful night." Carlisle says, raising the folder slightly to hide a smile, no doubt.

Bella blushes beside me, her hand tightening in mine. Even last night the thought of being in a house full of vampires never crossed either of our minds. It must have just registered in Bella's mind, because she looks positively embarrassed beyond belief. Its like when she dropped her book trying to storm away from me that one day months ago. I found her incredibly adorable with her flushed cheeks and angry kitten face.

"Very peaceful, thank you Carlisle, me and Bell both had a very...pleasant night."I answered, fulling Bella's embarrassment even more.

Anything to see that blush grow even of course she does.

"I'm glad to hear that 't worry Bella, Alice made sure to call Charlie to tell him you were staying here for a sleepover. But I'm sure that your mind was a little...occupied to think of that."He pointed out, and Bella hung her head low, eyes wide in embarrassment.

Carlisle could barley contain the chuckle at her reaction.

"Okay. Can you two stop it?"She pleaded, turning those doe eyes on me.

"I don't know what you mean sweetheart,"I teased, putting on the whole innocent façade. She huffed crossing her arms, trying to show her irritation. I grinned wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her into my side. she didnt fight me, so she couldn't really be angry at me.

Carlisle chuckled again.

" though, I have some news. I did a scan of Bella's blood and cross reference it with yours. It seems, there is something in Bella's blood, that seemed to trigger something within your bond." He said seriously, not even a hint of humour left.

Bella went still next to me, her hand clenching mine even harder.

"So I am the cure?"She questioned, the pink in her cheeks slowly fading.

I felt like the walls were crumbling around me. Mainly with fear for Bella. This would mean that vampires would want her, her blood. They would drain her without a care in the world. All it would take would be one vampire. Rosalie no doubt. She would not doubt kill anyone in her way of a chance at humanity.

Carlisle shock his head immediately.

"No Bella. You are not the cure, your simply Edwards cure. I'm going to try and explain this is the most simplistic way without all the big fancy scientific me a second." He says, pausing to think.

"Bella you have good blood, that attracts so much to Edward because he has bad blood. When Edward drank your good blood it made his bad blood turn into good blood. You are both negative B and both share this strange gene. I just can't tell what it is yet, in all my life I've never come across it, and it seems Bella is the main carrier of it, and now so are you Edward."

* * *

"Carrier? You say it like its some sort of disease." Bella questions, her brows furrowed in confusion. I was too confused.

A gene. A gene which someone like Carlisle, who has lived for over three hundred years has never encountered before. This is just madness. How is this even possible? Bella is human, apart from not being to hear her thoughts and her scent, she is much like every human I have encountered.

"Possibly. I'm not quite sure of the extent on the gene yet." He tells her.

"Carlisle-" I begin, taking a deep breath. "This gene your talking about, do you think its what caused the transformation?" I asked him slowly.

He paused or a minute.

"I can't be sure. My theory is that this 'connection' between you and Bella, they way Bella's scent was so strong to you, was like bait. Maybe if from day one, if you would have drank Bella's blood you would have changed. But this gene, its kind of like a mutation. It shouldn't be in the genetic structure yet it is. I didn't notice it before with your blood Edward, but when I saw Bella's, I could spot it. Not even the scanner could detect the gene its like its shielded off." He explains.

"But surely somewhere out there other vampires have had the same connections with humans and drank there blood. There is not legends of a humans blood changing a vampire." I pry.

Carlisle smiles slightly, setting the older down.

"Maybe there has been, we just do't know. Plus I did say it was a theory, I could be completely wrong." He points out.

Fuck, this is so messed up.

"But this gene, its not dangerous is it?" Bella speaks up, her voice quite.

"To be completely honest with you Bella, I'm not sure."Carlisle tells her, and I see Bella's face fall.

My heart jumps a little at Carlisle answer, and I pull Bella even close to me, feeling her tremble in her arms. We need to know what this gene is.

"Carlisle, run tests, any tests, just find out what it is."I demand, tucking Bella's head into my chest protectively.

"I will do my best to find out some answers. I may need to visit the Denials...maybe the Voltori-"

"No, not the Voltori, they can't get involved in this."I refuse point blank.

Carlisle nods in agreement.

"I promise you both I will find out what this is. If you notice anything strange please tell me. Bella, you've lived with this all your life, has anything strange ever occurred?" He asked her and she shock her head not daring to look up as she spoke.

"No." She mumbled into my chest.

He sighed.

"Okay. Edward, make sure Bella gets home safely before the chief comes around and takes us in for kidnapping his daughter. Then both of you, back to school tommorow. I know I've given you time off Edward to get used to everything, but we still shouldn't draw attention to , and Bella, be careful on your leg, it may be healed, but from what I heard last night, you didnt give it much of a rest." He teased, lightening the mood.

It did just that for me, as I grinned. I so wanted to see Bella's face, but unfortunately it was still buried in my chest.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHICKEN ?!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU KEEP** **REVIEWING**

 **BellaAndEdwardAndStelenaLover9**

 **cardgirl91**

 **teambellaedward**

 **jay7795**

 **frogman27**

 **akshra**


	20. Chapter 20

With yet another dreamless night, I woke up and got down to doing the ordinary human things that have become sort of like a routine to me. I go to the bathroom, pee, brush my teeth, wash my face, get dressed and go and scavenge the kitchen for some breakfast.

The only difference today, is that I don't get to get up at my own free will at my own time, I have to wake up at a certain time to get to school. Something my body has not yet become custom to. Waking up at a time where my body refuses to become conscience.

Waking up to Emmett's face grinning like a all right above you is also not a very pleasant sight. If only he knew how tiresome the human body could get, and just the pleasure of being wrapped up in those bedsheets for a couple more minutes.

I leaned against the window, watching the rain pelt against the glass, and make a pitter patter sound. Its a shame that nobody trusts me to drive, and though I am grateful for there concern, I'm only human, not handicapped.

The green forested flashed by, the car silent as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks high school. It looks duller. Without seeing the fine details, it was merrily another building. It held no history in its bricks or in the surrounding forest. To my new eyesight it as just another building.

"Excited to be back Edward?" Alice chirped, getting out from the drivers seat and coming around to my side where I got out. She is the only other person, other then Bella who I would trust behind the wheel of my Volvo.

"Excited? No, not really. I always had the mind reading to keep me entertained, but now."I sigh. "I guess I'll just have to endure it."

"Well at least you wont have to endure it alone." Alice smirked, nudging her chin in the direction behind me.

I turned, to see nothing but the rest of the parking lot, then as I scanned down the line, I hear the deafening bomb of Bella's truck. The monster came rolling into the parking lot, coming straight for the open pace next to my Volvo. She parked next to us, the once empty space now claimed as Bella's.

It seemed peoples eyes watched the truck. It was hard not to. Never did the trucks noise ever get any less of an attention grabber. A trait I knew Bella despised, any attention on her really she despised.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked me, as soon as she managed to open the truck door. I was by her side at once, offering a hand to her, to help her out of the my aid she would most likely just fall straight onto the floor.

"Me, I'm fine."I reassure her, taking her bag from her before she could protest I asked a question of my own. "And how are you did you sleep well?" I wondered.

"I'm fine," She began smiling shyly, as a pink tinge rose up on her cheeks.

She only blushes for a reason...

"What?"I asked her, and she avoid eye contact with me, as I ducked down trying to meet her eyes. "Seriously, Bella what is it?"I pried, getting even more curious.

"Nothing. Uh, we should get going to class." She deflected.

Oh I will find out what caused that beautiful blush Miss Swan, don't think you can hide anything from me, I thought as I stole one more glance at her flushed cheeks.

* * *

I strolled alongside Bella, enjoying the feeling of our intertwined hands. I'm glad we have a near matching timetable now. We only have to spend history and PE apart. Right now, was maths. Without peoples thoughts to entertain me, I would simply let Bella entertain me. She is far more entertaining then anyone thoughts in this school.

We took our usual seats, the classroom still filling up. Nobody usually stole glances at us, they were always to afraid of my mere presence. But now, it seemed most of the students were taking double glances at me. No one said anything- well nothing I could hear- maybe people just went as perceptive like Bella.

I mean they just thought we were pale, and never once gave our golden eyes a second thought. Probably because when they did in fact meet our eyes they were scared away by there natural instincts.

I'm sort of glad that nobody seems to notice me, not any more then they used to. I'm still just another student. Though surely when I'm sitting with my family later they will notice how I stand out against them. How I once blended in with them and now I'm the ordinary one.

"Well class, we will be divulging into the marvellous method that is Pythagoras again. Lets start by answering these equations on the board to re-freshen out memories you may work with your partner if your stuck." The teacher informed the class before sitting down.

The equations on the chalk board were nothing challenging, I have the answers vaguely in my head merely by glancing at them. though this is the higher program it really doesn't offer much of a challenge to my brain that holds over a hundred years of knowledge.

"Want to take it in turns?" Bella smiled, opening up a fresh page in her notebook.

"Of course."I grinned. It was our little joke. From that day in biology where we would pass backwards and forwards the stethoscope. Taking turns just seemed to be our thing.

We completed the sheet in no time, Bella not struggling at all, and me simply jotting down useless working out to make time go by faster. We had some time left so I decided to pry what caused her to blush this morning. Even if she didnt tell me, it was a grantee that she would blush again.

"So this morning, what were you thinking about?" I asked her straight forward.

Her eyes widened before, she bit down on her lip and used her hair as a curtain.

" Carlisle's find anything out about the gene?" She questioned, trying to change the subject.

I'm not going down that easy love... "No nothing yet. So this morning, it must have been something worthwhile to make you blush like that." I persisted, leaning my head to the side to try and see her face.

Her eyes were screwed shut, her lip tugging on her bottom lip, and her cheeks flushed.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me our you wont tell me?"I asked her.

"Edward!" She sighed, her hands covering her face.

"Bella," I teased, peeling her hands away from her face, and turning her to me. Her eyes still shut and shielding any emotion on her face. "Come on, just tell me."

"No, I can't right now." She said, finally opening her eyes.

"Okay, do you promise to tell me later?" I asked her, my eyebrows raised.

She hesitated.

"Fine, later." She agreed, not looking very excited by the promise.

* * *

Hearing peoples thoughts was much more of a life changer then I thought. Not being able to hear what people were thinking was the most excruciating thing. If having Bella's mind blocked from me wasn't enough having everyone's was the most mind numbing experience. With my family I have gotten used to it, being stuck with them nearly twenty four seven. Here at school, I couldn't understand peoples glances towards me, or what people generally thought.

I sat in each class, finding myself either trying to sneak notes or whispers to Bella, or doodling in my notebook. I even ended up creating something of a masterpiece in the back of my note book. A very detailed mountain lion.

Even now its only lunch. My human body and brain is really going to have to adapt fast to this routine before it drives me crazy. At least I have Bella to guide me along the way. She doesn't seem to notice my inner depressive thoughts, and I'm glad she is stuck in her own thoughts today.

She is very observant, and if she wasn't already occupied I'm sure she could see something was wrong with me.

I scanned the food, my fingers grasping the red tray, and my lip caught in-between my teeth. I debated over the choices, obviously annoying the line with the time I was taking to decide. They had something in some kind of sauce, and it did not look appetising. the Pizza how ever...My stomach rumbled just looking at it.

I guess I'll be trying Pizza today.

I selected my meal, getting fries along with it and a can of coke to go with. I followed Bella, going ahead of her to clear the way. If there were any shoes sticking out or stray bags on the floor, she would be the person to trip over them.

We joined my family, settling back in with my back facing the crowd. I usually didnt mind this because I could see through peoples minds, but now I dont even know if someone is looking this way.

"Edward you didn't have to get food, you could have just ate ours." Rosalie pointed out like I was an idiot.

"That would be a bit suspicious wouldn't it? If I ate your lunch for you and you ate nothing at all?" I said, picking up a fry and popping it into my mouth.

Crunchy on the outside and soft in the middle.

"I guess so." She shrugged, looking at her plate is disgust.

I chowed down, only now realising how Bella must feel eating around us before. My family eyes watching me as I chewed my way though the little pile of French fries. It made me a little self conscience knowing the could hear my every bite and every time I swallowed. I almost want to apologise to Bella for being so rude.

"Is this your first time eating Pizza?" Bella questions as I pick up the slice.

I node, twisting it around in my hand, mesmerizing the melted chesse and dough.

"I remember when I dared you to eat some before, you didnt really like that very much." She reminded me.

When your taste buds are purely attracted to blood anything other then blood does not taste appealing. Also the digestive system doesn't really take well to anything that is not in liquid form.

"Well, lets see what I've been missing out on."I mumbled, taking a bite straight off the tip.

I chewed feeling the cheese spread around in my mouth and the dough breaking down. There were a few different flavours, the most prominent being a sweet kind of flavour. I think it was the tomato sauce, and of course the cheese. It was nice, I dont see why most of the humans thought of it a prison food. It tasted good.

"I can see myself becoming addicted to pizza." I muttered around another bite.

"Just wait until you add some toppings." Bella grins.

Toppings...adding even more flavours to this would truly make it addictive.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked in concern.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR DANCING MONKEYS ?!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU KEEP** **REVIEWING**

 **BellaAndEdwardAndStelenaLover9**

 **cardgirl91**

 **teambellaedward**

 **jay7795**

 **frogman27**

 **akshra**


	21. Chapter 21

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella said defensively, crossing her arms.

I looked at Jasper, my eyes narrowing at him, asking him to tell me. He didnt look at me tough, his eyes were trained on Bella's and he looked confused for a second then regained his posture.

"Jazzy?" Alice questioned, her hand resting on his forearm.

"What wrong?"I asked, looking between Bella to Jasper.

The tense atmosphere was thinning, I could feel the tick air around me becoming thin and wearing out. My body was unwillingly relaxing due to Jaspers handy work.

"Jasper don't! If there's something wrong with Bella, then I want to know about it."I demand, looking him dead in the eye.

"There's nothing wrong with me Edward." Bella insisted drawing my attention to her.

"Then what the hell was Jasper talking about." I persisted, sending him a glare.

He wouldn't tell me his own brother. If something was wrong with Alice I would tell him in a heartbeat. Can't he tell how my heart is pounding with worry for my love. Unimaginable things popping into my head all at once, but none making sense as to why Bella would not be okay.

"I was just thinking about something." She answered timidly, not wanting to say what exactly.

"Bella-"

"Edward, please can we talk about this later." She begged me, pleading with her eyes.

I didn't want to wait until later. I was an impatient person, and I wanted to make sure she was alright. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to help her. But, I also loved her, and I didnt want to push her. So I did what any gentlemen would do and nodded, keeping my pleads for her to tell me locked away in my thoughts.

Throughout biology I watched her, seeing her behaviour . She seemed fine to me. She knew I was watching as well, her muscles would tense and her eyes would look at me in a quick glance as if she was double checking.

She didnt protest as I held her hand under the table. she even smiled when I did so. A smile, she couldn't be that bad if she smiled. I was worried, but kept it all to myself. Knowing that later she would have a lot of explaining to do. First for the blush, and then for what ever she was thinking about.

"I'll pick you up after class."I remind her, kissing her forehead.

"Can-Can we go to the meadow after school?" She asked me, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Uh..." Could we? I guess so. "What about Charlie?" I asked her.

"He has a late shift." She told me.

"Well... I'm not sure, It took us a while trying to get there at human speed before, I don't want us to get lost in the darkness." I pointed out. No vampire instincts meant me and Bella would be easy prey. I didnt want to put either of us in the sort of position.

"Oh, yeah." She said sadly.

"Why do you want to go?" I wondered, moving out of the way to let the other students enter the gym.

"We just, haven't been in a while...I wanted to see it again." She admitted.

I grinned. She had said 'we' not that she hasn't been in a while, but both of us haven't. I guess she is right. We really haven't and I would love to spend another day in the meadow by her side. See the beauty of the meadow through a humans eyes. Now I really wanted to go visit the meadow again.

"I'll arrange something for the weekend, try and get a sunny day." I said, and my reward was her vibrant smile lighting up her eyes with happiness.

I would do anything to make her smile.

* * *

Riding in Bella's truck is just as painful as driving in it as a vampire. The thing was still unbearably slow. I put up with the truck, mainly because Bella seemed to have some sort of weird attachment to the ancient thing. she seems to like old things, which explains alot as to why she deals with me.

She pulled up into the drive way of her house and I was determined to find out what was wrong with her today. This was defiantly later, and it was time for her to tell me what has been worrying her.

We walked inside, Bella being Bella had to just try and prolong the situation.

"Would you like a drink?"She asked me politely, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm fine thanks."I tell her, and she nods.

"I'm going to get some water anyway, um, you can go wait in the living room." She told me, giving me the smallest of smiles before escaping into the kitchen.

I sighed, letting her get some water, and I went and sat on the sofa like a gentleman. Bella's living room has always intruded me. The photos of her past life before me, a life where she had no knowledge of vampires and her life wasn't at risk. Its just nice to see a happy Bella, like I can some how see her past.

"Um here, I know your not thirsty but if you change your mind."She shrugs placing a cold glass of water down on the coffee table in front of me.

She holds he own in her hands, like she is cradling it. She takes a large gulp out of it, keeping it still in her hands.

"Bella," I began, and she can tell instantly what I am about to say. "What was Jasper talking about, what happened today?" I asked her and she sighed, hanging her head low.

"I dont know where to start."She admitted, biting on her lower lip. This wasn't time for my thoughts ,but I couldn't help the fact that it made my insides jump at the sight.

"Why don't you start from the morning."I suggested.

She hesitated for a while, not saying anything. I was on edge the whole time she was silent. I wanted to plead her to speak, just to tell me. How worried she looked made the anxiety in my body increase with every second ticking by.

"Well this morning, I was thinking of last night.I kind of had a dream about us...like you did."She admitted, looking at her fingernails and a new blush raised on her cheeks.

"Oh,"I breathed, slightly shocked myself. "Well, what about at lunch Jasper said you were worried?"I persisted.

The thought of Bella having a sex dream over us excited me to no end. But my body was still on edge knowing there was more to be said. There has to be something more.

"I-I was thinking about when we...when we had sex and I realized that, we never used a condom."

* * *

"Edward...say something?" Bella begged, her worried face staring intently at my own worried face.

I was frozen, my mind trying to process everything at once, but all I could think of is what she said. Her words running around in my head, replying over and over again like a movie on loop.

How could I have been so foolish? I was so wrapped up in Bella the most important thing that I could forget totally went out of my mind.

I wasn't worried if Bella was pregnant, no, that thought actually pleased me. It may be out of wedlock, but all my life I was brought up to crave the family life. a beautiful loving wife, with children and a picket fenced house. That was the dream of every man in the early 19th century. To share that dream with Bella would be amazing.

But then I had to think about reality. There is noway Bella would want a child at this age, she hasn't finished school, her father would most likely shot me and she has her whole life ahead of her. I know from talking to her that her parents marriage young and had her, she told me she doesn't want to make the same mistakes her parents did.

I was worried, but I was worried about Bella.

"A-Are you okay?"I managed to ask her.

She looked down at her fingers folding them into her lap.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I dont know what to do." She mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

I needed to be supportive here.

"Hey-" I started, shuffling closer and pulling her into me, so my arms wrapped around her and her head rests on my shoulder."We can go see Carlisle and make sure everything is...normal. I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have been so reckless, I should have thought it through and-"

"No, don't you dare Edward. That was the best night of my was perfect, you had the roses and the music-"

"Actually that was all Alice,"Fuck. "Why didn't she see this coming, we could have avoid this?" I grit out in between my teeth.

"What if I'm pregnant Edward?"Bella questions her eyes wide with worry. I had to be honest with her.

"Then I will support whatever you want to do and be by your side every minute. I love you, and if your pregnant, I will love our child just as much as I love you."I promised her, my heart clenching from the truth of my words.

She melted under me, I watched as a single tear escaped her eye and she smiled at me, crying happy tears. She clung onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezing me to her.

"I love you so much," She whispered in my ear, completing me with those simple words.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **Why don't you review?**

 **I haven't updated because nobody reviews any more.**

 **Review people, otherwise I forget to post :(**


	22. Chapter 22

She kept her arms around me embracing me as I was consumed by her close proximity. Her smell, her touch, the way she breathed, the flush of her skin, the softness, my body was just all to aware of all of these things.

Her.

She began feather light kisses just bellow my jaw, a sweet gesture that made me , her teeth grazed my skin, her teeth running down my neck before her lips made a 'o' shape, sucking on my neck.

This was defiantly far then a sweet gesture and my body reacted to it immediacy.

"Bella, stop." I warned her pushing her away, but she clung to me refusing with all her strength to not let me push her away.

Was she crazy? "Bella you could be pregnant." I point out, my voice firm.

"I know," She says pulling away, but keeping her strong hold on me, burning her gaze into my own with desperation. "But I want you Edward, ." She whimpers, pulling me by the collar in closer to her.

Her sweet breath fans across my face drawing me in closer to my mouth. she was a distracting creature, and as I have always said she will be the death of me.

I know its wrong, and any sane person would be running to the doctor. But here right now, Bella was all I had on my mind, and it seemed it was just equally the same situation for Bella.

I let loses, giving in like a alcoholic in a room full of one hundred year old wine. The temptation is just to strong.

Only a couple of seconds after she had spoke I pounced on her. Both of us falling into a laying position on the couch, her hair trailing over the arm rest and down the side of the edge. Beauty in the most purest way. The simplistic of the way her eyelashes flutter and brush against her cheeks. The little things my brain registers about there, its theses little things that perfect her.

* * *

I unbutton her top as she thrashes her body. Her body raising with need for friction. I desperately try to get the barriers in between us removed.

I'm thankful that her father is away for the remainder of the evening. I'm at least not at risk of being shot by Charlie for corrupting his little girl.

"I...we need a condom." Bella pants, barley getting her sentence out as she attaches her lips onto my chest, her hands feeling there way across my skin.

I tremble under her touch, basking in the feeling.

She is right of course.

"I-I think I have one."I tell her.

I scramble to lean over and pick up my jeans from the floor searching the pockets. Of course there isn't one in there, wrong jeans. The one time Alice's gives me something helpful, I don't even have it on me.

I groan.

"I don't have one."I complain, my hands slapping over my face as I sit back up, feeling stupid in the nude on Bella's couch.

Its silent for a moment, I feel the cushion shift as Bella sits up also. Neither of us making a move to put our clothes back on. I just feel like a fool. Maybe Alice gave me the condom for a reason? Like how she set up the room. I know I had the condom in those jeans I was wearing. Could it be I was meant to use it then?

I jumped in shock my eyes popping over and my body jumping off the couch slightly as I felt Bella's firm grip on my dick. It was just so unexpected, that the hairs on my body stood on end and my heart hammered from the thrill and spontaneity of her actions.

She had determination written all over her face.

"Bella, what the hell do you think your doing?"I asked my chest raising rapidly, and my voice a higher pitch.

"I need you Edward, I just need to feel you...please touch me." She begs, her hand moving slightly making me chew on my bottom lip.

Oh please, please move your hand again, and again...and again.

It feels even better then when it was my own hand. I can't even look a Bella without feeling like I am going to exploded from the pout on her face and the way her eyes are burning with desire and love.

"I don't know what to do."I admit. It seems weird, but its true. As far as touching goes, I have felt her breast-which was amazing- then nothing beyond that.

Bella paused for a second thinking, before bravely grabbing my hand and leading it to where she desperately wanted me to touch her. I gasped at feeling the softness of her and also the warmness, enveloping around my fingers.

I guess this evening seems to have had its negatives and positives.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **Why don't you review?**

 **I haven't updated because nobody reviews any more.**

 **Review people, otherwise I forget to post :(**


	23. Chapter 23

I grin, smug and proud holding Bella against my chest in a laying position on the couch. The TV not even catching my attention one minute. I just can't stop smiling, or think about what just happened.

It may have not been as good as sex. Because nothing can compare to being as connected to Bella's as possible, but it was close enough. The way she touched me. It was better then when I touched my self. Far better.

The way she moaned my name. I was embarrassed by the lack of experience I have, not knowing how to exactly to make her feel pleasure. A couple of flexes of my fingers and I seemed to find a rhythm and spot that made her writhe underneath me.

Now, were both sedated and for-fill, lets not forget more importantly, clothed. We are laying her on the couch, relaxing in each other embrace. But relaxation can only last so long.

The flash of headlights filling the room from the window has Bella jumping out of my arms and into a sitting position. I follow along, sitting up straight in my chair and pretending to watch the TV. Thought, I dont stop contact with Bella, my arm finds its way around the back of her shoulders, pulling her into my side securely as the door open.

"Bells, you still up?" Charlie questions, his voice travelling from the front door.

"Uh, yeah..."Bella trails off her eyes flickering up to mine.

She looks stuck between telling Charlie I'm here or letting him walk in and see me here anyway.

"Have you eaten already?"He asks her, the sound of clattering can be heard from the doorway.

"Yeah, I have some left over lasagne to heat up for you if you want?" Bella replies.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer isn't the only pair I hear. The squeak of wheels and another pair of feet follow along.

"That sounds great Bells, got enough for two more?"He jokes, then they all come into view.

Billy Black, in his prime, not looking any different then from when I saw his ancestors decades ago. Long, black hair, lose and up to his shoulders, a straw hat and wise eyes. His son, Jacob next to him, his jaw tight as he looks at me. He doesn't look very pleased to see me here, but not as much as I feel about his presence.

Fucking, Jacob.

Billy's eyes are guarded and his body visibly stiffens as he realises who I am, then confusion takes over. He is left looking baffled at me, his eyes raking over my face, his eyebrows narrowing with each second passing.

It seems he can definitely tell something is not quite as it should be.

* * *

"You didn't tell me Edward was coming over tonight." Charlie said slowly, eyes burning into his daughters. He didn't look too pleased that I was here alone with his daughter without his permission.

Oh if you only know what we did on your couch Chief Swan.

"You didn't tell me you would be bringing guests either." Bella bravely shot back.

I could see how there eyes narrowed toward each other neither were going to cave in. Both of them are too stubborn. Iv'e had to learn this the hard way. I decided to break the ice and see how to handle this difficult situation I seem to be stuck in. Billy is still watching me, Jacob is glaring at me and well, Bella and Charlie are in a stare off.

"I'm sorry Charlie, it's my fault, I didn't intend on coming over, but I thought it would be good to teach Bella some of the stuff she missed out the past week, as we share most classes together."I lie easily, taking on the polite approach.

Charlie shifts, but his curious stance doesn't falter.

"Where are the textbooks then and work?" He questions very observantly if I may add.

"We finished up about ten minutes before you walk in, Bella was getting a headache so I suggested watching some TV."I shrug.

Shit. He doesn't seem to be buying it. time to play the guilty card Cullen.

"I can leave if I'm in the way-"

"No. Why don't you stay for dinner?Watch the game with us." Billy say's out of the blue. Me and Charlie both look at him with confusion, but I see the determination behind his brown eyes as she looks at me.

I feel Bella's hand reach out to hold mine. stoking, rubbing and sending calming sparks throughout my body.

"If that's alright with you Charlie?" I say and of course he stalls for a second, looking at his daughter then nodding his head.

"Sure. Stay." He says, dismissively.

* * *

I sat down, taking a deep breath and putting my folded hands into my lap. Bella's father opposite me, with Billy next to him -in his wheelchair- and Jacob also next to him, just a spare seat separating us where Bella would soon sit down.

"Here you go guys." Bella smiled, towards them. She placed a plate in front of each, setting down a beer to go along with it, but just water for Jacob

I smirk. He's still just a kid. Just a pup.

"Don't forget Edward Bella, I'm sure he's hungry." Billy says, his eyes burning into mine with a double meaning.

I look back blankly, not moving. Is he really teasing me right now? I want to laugh. This should be fun.

"I would love some, if you don't mind babe."I wink at her, glad to see that my words pissed of Jacob.

"Sure."She nods, throwing a quick worried glance in Charlie's direction.

She grabs me a plate of warmed up lasagne and I watch the steam radiate off it, wafting toward same. It does smell very appetizing, I could defiantly finish this all of with out a problem. My stomach seems to rumble in agreement.

She takes a seat beside me. I reach for her hand under the table, giving it a quick reassuring stroke before retracting.

Billy's eyes burn into mine from across the table, watching my every move as I pick up my knife and fork.I always seem to get a bit anxious every time I'm trying something new. But Bella made this, and some how the thought makes me even more anxious. It feels more heartfelt, more personal, and if I dislike it, it worries me that she may get angry.I doubt I will, it smells amazing.

I cut a bit off, popping it straight into my mouth and instantly feeling the burn of the hot food.I really should learnt to let food cool down. I wince a little but chew, trying to get over the tingling sensation on my tongue from the burn .The flavours pour into my mouth. I can't even put a name t the flavours I'm tasting. It's just really good.

I unexpectedly hum, and shove another fork full into my mouth. I make sure to blow lightly on it and let it cool a little. Amazing.

Billy is shocked, eyes wide,but he is trying to conceal it. You can read it on his face. Its quite priceless really, how in shock he is right now. I almost want to record it or take a picture just so I can show my family this glorious moment.

That's right, I'm not a monster anymore...not anymore.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **Why don't you review?**

 **I haven't updated because nobody reviews any more.**

 **Review people, otherwise I forget to post :(**


	24. Chapter 24

Her hand slips around my waist, moving up, nails scraping my skin. I bit my bottom lip, peering down at her as she places kisses to my neck. I look up at the ceiling, trying to keep my eyes open and not to moan.

My hands grasp her hips, feeling her body shift under my touch, moving closer, like a magnet.

I want her.

She wants me.

Right here.

Right now.

"Bella? Come and say goodnight to Billy and Jacob." Charlie calls, his voice breaking out spell, and I push away from the kitchen counter, trying to control my laboured breathing.

Washing up, it seemed to start ou simple thing, then one touch and the hormones and lust just seem to control your body. Damn teenage body, I can't control myself around her.

I need more of her.

Soon...

"Come dad." Bella shouts, her voice confident, but then she goes back to panting, taking in deep breaths.

I smirk. "Well that was fun." I tease and she giggles, running a hand through her hair.

"Bella!" Charlie calls his voice curious and loud, and his footsteps start to approach.

Me and Bella straighten ourselves out immediately. Holding in out heavy breathing and listening to the pounding of my heart loud in my own ears. Its like its vibrating around my body.

"What's taking you so long, come on-" He says, motioning towards her. His narrow eyes zoom in on e and flicker toward Bella and then back. "You too Edward, its getting late and its a school night, you better be off aswell."

"Yes sir."I nod. Charlie rolls his eyes slightly, before waiting for his daughter to join him. She walks toward him her eyes flickering to me.

Don't worry I'm coming.

I follow them out, walking out into the cold night air and wishing I had a jacket on. I can't wait to get in my car and turn the heat on, but then again, I don't want to get in the car and leave Bella. I don't like being alone and away from her. The nights would be so much better if I were to lay next to her.

"You must come down to the reservation soon Bella, I would like to speak with you, catch up, and Jacob has been missing you alot." Billy says, making Jacob blush a little.

Yeah, you may miss her, but she sure doesn't miss you pup.

"Sure. It was good to see you Billy and you to Jake." She smiles sweetly, nodding.

Billy turned toward me, eyes burning with hate and curiosity. They watched me, unmoving and un-nerving me to the core. I looked away unable to hold his stare.

"Edward." Billy address me,and I'm in shock as I turn toward him. My jaw tight and muscle tense. He can't say anything around Charlie...he says nothing.

"Billy, good to see you."I reply, bowing my head a little.

He smirks secretively. "Its been a while, I see you have changed alot." He adds.

You have no idea.

They leave making there way home, and I dont care to watch them enter there car,I want to say good bye to Bella. My love. I can see it in her eyes. I wish I didnt have to go either love.

"I will ask Carlisle about doing a test. Try not to worry, I love you."I whisper in her ear, only saying I love you allowed for Charlie's sake. It works as he cringes away, looking in the other direction and acting like were not there.

I lean down and kiss Bella, enjoying the contact, and saving it for memories.

"I love you too." She grins after.

* * *

Darkness all around me.

Silence.

A light.

A door way.

I walk through it.

A bedroom is now here.

Not my room.

Its beautiful.

A four poster bed in the centre, canopy white curtains,two large potted plants, lamps along the walls, a armchair and a cream fur rug at the bottom of the bed. My eyes stray towards the satin sheets looking at the beauty enveloped in them.

Brown hair tumbling over her shoulders, cascading down to her breast, which are barely hidden by the sheet. He legs wrapped around the sheets covering most of her belly, and just revealing a bit of her ass.

Beautiful gorgeous Bella.

"Bella-" I'm cut off by the sound of high pitched crying. I turn in confusion, left to right wondering where its coming from, I hear it behind me, and it urn beck to face the door, and there I look inside seeing exactly the cause.

A nursery, a cot, a small piano and various dolls and play-sets. I hear the crying and Bella appears,wearing a blue dress, hair tied up and messy, and her cheeks flush as she picks up a baby from the cot. I can see nothing but a bundle of cloth as Bella cradles it to her chest.

"Shhh, its alright sweetheart." she coos to her smiling a tried smile. then she turns to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"I think she wants her daddy." Bella grins at me.

Daddy?

I didnt move, standing in the doorway, I look back, hoping to see Bella scattered on the beautiful sheets again, but hers nothing but wood, the door shut behind me.

Bella approaches me, confused ,but smiling ass he hands me over the bundle of cloth. I peer at her a moment, then look down.

There nothing there.

Its just sheets.

No baby.

My baby.

Where is my baby?

"Bella."I say in panic wonder what's going on here.

She just smiles and strokes the empty bundle in my arms.

"She's is beautiful, our little girl." She says.

"There's nothing here Bella, what are you talking about?"I question confused.

"What do you mean Edward?" She says equally confused.

"Bella, there is no baby here." I say, unfolding the blanket and revealing the empty sheets.

Bella eyes goes wide, her face crumbing, her smile vanishing and her body crippling falling toward the ground.

"My baby!" She screams, hands fisting in her hair.

The walls start to run with paint, everything crumbling and the floor shaking.

With worry I cling onto Bella, scared for what is happening and for her health. She is breaking down into fits of endless sobs. Her body shaking in my arms,and tears streaming down her face.

"My baby!"

I gasp, my body flying into a sitting position and the sheet clung to my back from sweat. I run my hands over my face, trying to control my breathing. I look out at the grey early morning in front of me.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Taking my toothbrush, I brush my teeth, looking at my reflection in the fogged up mirror. the shower this morning was good, but it didn't ease my confused thoughts. I'm clinging onto my dream, trying not to forget it, but the more I think about it the more stupid it seems.

But its still there, fresh in my mind.

I groan, my hands running down my face as I cling to the edge of the sink. I need to speak with Carlisle, and I need to see Bella.I just need to hold her, comfort her. I miss her. I need her.

I march out of my bathroom, picking out a fresh blue suit shirt, and slip on some black trouser pants. I run a hand through my hair, before walking out of the room, and heading up the stairs. Carlisle won't be in this morning due to a spot of rare sunlight showing this morning. It should clear within the hour but best not to risk it.

I knock on the door, and within a second it is being opened, Carlisle office is a mess of piles of papers, various equipment running all at once,and a faint buzzing sound in the distance, to far for my hearing to pick up.

"Good morning son, what can I help you with?" Her greets me politely, moving aside and letting me in.

I feel better now I'm with Carlisle, his fatherly presence calming me a little and making me less on edge.

"I'm good, but I need to ask you for a favour."I say, not bothering to take a seat, but Carlisle does, and he picks up some more paperwork, but his eyes stay on me, giving me his attention.

"Go on,"He nodded.

My nail digs into my palm as I think about how to ask him. Honesty seems the best way when it comes to Carline.

"I...would you be able to give Bella a pregnancy test, even though it could be really early?"I question him.

With the advancing technology I would be surprised if he could.

"Of course son, but why, has she been experiencing symptoms?"He questions, curious.

"No, no nothing like that."I reassure him. "Though,when we did, make love, we didn't use protection."I say, and of course Carlisle sighs.

It must be such a shame to him that being a doctor, and me taking medical courses myself, I should know about the importance of protection.

Protection is the last thing on my mind when Bella is involved.

"Bring her to the hospital tomorrow after school, I'll maker sure to do it in private and without record, so she won't have to worry about her father or it being on record."He informs me and I smile in thanks.

In a town this small, teenage pregnancy would probably be as big news as someone dying.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **Why don't you review?**

 **I haven't updated because nobody reviews any more.**

 **Review people, otherwise I forget to post :(**


	25. Chapter 25

Now that I have told Carlisle, a little bit of weight has left my shoulders. Now it feels like the waiting game until tommorow when Carlisle can give us a certain answers.

I'm currently, sitting on the sofa, fully dressed and my knee bouncing randomly as I await for my family to leave. We can't leave too early, but we can't be late either. We need to clash in. I just want to see Bella.

I lean my elbow on the armrest, and lean my head onto my hand. I sigh and close my eyes. Bella. With her name a beautiful image of her bright smile and her flushed cheeks comes to mind. Every detail on her face, I have spent countless nights and days memorizing. Every little flaw and every curve and shape all imprinted into my mind.

I love her.

"What the hell are they doing here!" Rosalie shouts angrily, storming into the room, high heels clattering loud and quick against the flooring.

I turn just in time to see the back-door fly open with force, and a blur of white disappearing out the door.

I stand quickly, running to find out what is going on now.

"Get off our land you mange mutts, we have a treaty, you can't be here." Rose spits angrily, as I look out at the forest edge where a line of four wolves stand, teeth bearing and hairs sticking up.

They growl in reply, not moving.

Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Esme all stand in a defensive line, while I walk over slowly to stand beside Alice. I may not be any help to my family, but i can't just stand back. What are they doing here? There violating the treaty.

"No." Alice say quietly beside me, I barely hear her. "No. You can't" She says louder moving forward towards the wolves. "We did not break anything to do with the treaty!" She protests walking towards them and they growl there heads itching lower in a dominating stance. The alpha wolves raising his hackles and snarling.

Jasper quickly pulls her back, as my heart pounds in panic for my sister.

"Alice is right. We have been nothing but peaceful and abided by every rule under the treaty agreement. You have no right being here, and threatening us for no reason. I suggest you leave now, and this can all be forgotten, and we can talk about this like civilised people." Carlisle argues, his voice calm and reasoning as he moves forward taking Alice's spot.

They merely snarl, the massive black wolf who I assume is the alpha stands to his full towering height. He must be about eight feet. His claws and teeth the same size as an tigers, if not a little bigger, and much more powerful.

Alice's sharp intake of breath is all I hear before a sharp snarls is ripped through the silencing air and I am knocked off my feet, and the world fades into darkness around me.

Darkness is all around me, and my body is numb, unmoving. I'm stuck in this empty space of nothing. There is nothing here. Not even a whisper. Not even the wind. Just me and the darkness.I can't think. I can't move. I'm just watching nothing.

Then there's a light.A starking bright light at the far end of the darkness. But its so far. I try to move. but I dont even move a muscle. I try again. And again. Begging my legs to move towards the light.

They buckle.

Finally.

I move forward, slowly. My legs feel like Jelly, I can barley walk like a normal person. I have to take this slowly. But the light is fading.

back. Please.

I move faster, but fall over, my body hitting something hard. There's a floor? I can't tell, its to dark. Light. I need the light. I struggle to my wobbly feet yet again and will my legs to move again.

I'm getting closer, so close. I wince from the harsh light ,but dont stop moving happens when I get tot the light? I dont know. The only thing I do know that the light is so much better then the dark.

I walk forward. Into the light. I'm surrounded by it. Everything white and bright. It hurts my eyes to much I have to close them. When I close them, I'm back in the darkness, but my eyes hurt to much to open them and go back into the light.

I want the light back!

I open my eyes, my vision cloudy and black dots fading away as my eyes meet with the harsh glare of a white light above me. Though this light is surrounded by silver metal, and there is a white ceiling above me aswell with panels.

I groan, trying to move my head to the struggle as every muscle and instinct in my body tells me not to move. I do turn though, just my neck to the right. Now I can see where I am. I'm looking out at the forest.I look down seeing the back of the house. Some material lay shredded on the floor and a tree broken in half.

What happened there?

I try to shift my head to the left, but a sharp jabbing pain shoots down my spine leaving me immobile and stuck rooted in place. It hurts so much. I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the feeling again, as I make a quick turn to look to the left.

Fuck.

I look at the trail of blood leading to my bed, the mess of paper on the floor, ripped bed sheets and discarded bloody cloths. There is some medical equipment on a tray, I peer at it, wanting to crane my neck, but I am stopped from doing so by the same stabbing pain.

"Edward, oh thank god your awake!"

"Alice? What are you talking about?" I ask her, and as soon as I speak the words, Carlisle appears by my side, blocking my view as he becomes a blur of white.

"I couldn't see your future. I thought...I thought you were going to die." She whimpers, coming closer to me, as I feel a sharp twinge in my side when Carlisle pokes it. He stops as soon as he sees me wince and tense up.

"What? What happened?" I ask. I'm so confused, the look of fear in her eyes s she moves a little bit closer.

"Son, where are you in pain, you need to tell me know." Carlisle demands, getting closer to my line of sight. He looks really worried.

I don't eve know where I am in just when I move. That stabbing pain.

"My back."I tell him.

He stops for a second then straightens up, his eyebrows creasing with worry as she moves quickly over to the large machine.

"What's going on? Alice?" I question, ans he begins to wheel the large machine towards my frozen body. I don't are move, from fear of being hurt again.

"The wolves. They attacked us." She says quietly, her eyes frozen in a state of shock. If she could cry I bet she would be right now.

Panic rises in me immediately. I remember now. They came here. Then...One of them jumped me the big black wolf.

"The others where are they!" I quickly ask.

"There safe." Carlisle reassures me, switching on the machine. "The wolves ran away when we got the upper hand. The others chased after them, and Esme went to go and get Bella from school. It really was a close call Edward, I still don't know the damage that the wolves claws did to you." He says worriedly.

Bella's coming. Bella will be here with ...its not safe here.

"They could come back. You can't bring Bella here."I point out, my panic rising.

"Calm down son. Bella will be safe, the wolfs won't come back, the others will make sure of that."

I wasn't compelty convinced, but I didnt argue. She would be here with me. I can keep an eye on here.

"Stay still." Carlisle instructs me as he holds a little button in his hands.

No problem there.

I did as he asked and he pressed the little button making the light from the machine flash over my body. He repeated this action three times form the left side of my body to the he was finished he was a blur again moving to his computer then over tot he x-ray wall were three images appeared.

"Edward!" I hear Bella's high worried voice from the door way, and I look in her direction. Her face is a mixture of horror as she notices the room, but her eyes are only on mine as she rushes over to me. Tears already forming in her eyes, Esme is not far behind her.

beautiful Bella is here with me. She is so sad, and worried.

"Oh my god, Edward." She cries, her hand running through my hair, making my eyes close as a warmth spreads rapidly through my body.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **Why don't you review?**

 **I haven't updated because nobody reviews any more.**

 **Review people, otherwise I forget to post :(**

 **Someone said in a review just now about an hour ago, that they hate it when Authors request Reviews, and that I should be appreciate that people are even interested in my books. :D**

 **1\. I am VERY appreciative of people reading my books, but how do I know if people even like what they are reading if they don't review, and how do I know if its even worth continuing if people dont even tell me it was good?**

 **2\. I did not demand anything. I do not make people wait. The fact of the matter is this is not the main site I write on. I use wattapd 24/7. I post every day on Wattpad. is a website that was suggested to me by a reader for me to post my work on also. I sometimes forget to update on here because I get no notification for it, so I just forget.**

 **3\. that you Guest, or whoever you are for taking the time to review this lovely comment.**

 **4\. I always feel guilty asking for reviews, but I also feel liek I have to otherwise nobody will review.**

 **I love you guys thanks for reading this and also REVIEW LOL, See you soon, hopefully in three days If i remember to post on this sight, but if you really want regular updates, follow me on Wattpad, and I post daily :)**

 **user/JoanneWoodison**


	26. Chapter 26

"Son, I need you to stay still, don't move your head, just breath okay." Carlisle orders me, and I nod showing him I understand. His worried posture doesn't really help to calm me down.

"Hunnie what's the matter?" Esme asks him, wrapping a arm around his shoulders. He relaxes a little, but the worry is so prominent.

Bella must see it also, as she grabs my hand, connecting out palms together, and giving me a tight squeeze. I'm not quite sure if its to help her or me, but either way the feel of her skin does help me breathe normally.

"He has a fracture on two of his left vertebrates. If there not healed together again...he could become paralyzed on his complete left side." He says slowly.

If I wasn't frozen before I defiantly am now. Paralyzed. It never really occurred to me how breakable I am not. One hit from a wolf and I could be paralyzed. A vegetable. Not moving at all. My breathing accelerates, soon turning into hyperventilation as Bella's struggled sobs get closer and I see her peering down at me.

Her precious locks falling around my face, making a barrier between us and the rest of the world. I can smell her scent wrapping around me like a hug. strawberries, pomegranate and a flora type of smell. Beautiful.

Her brown eyes, usually sparkling with life, are now sparkling with the tears forming around the bottom of her eye lid. Her lips quivering and her cheeks a flaming rosy, as she tries not to cry. I don't want her crying about me.

"Shhh, I'm going to be fine, Carlisle is a amazing doctor."I reassure her, and myself.I want to raise my hand, brush away her tears, kiss her, hold her. I can't.

"He's right Bella, surgery should be barley any risk of it failing." Carlisle adds.I sigh in relief, but also the thought of surgery scares me, but not as much as not being able to move does.

"What happened?" Bella pleads in a cry, looking up towards Carlisle.

"The wolves from La push paid us a visit, for some reason they attacked us, we don't exactly know why yet." He tells her, his eyebrows narrowing near the end.

"I'm going to kill them." Bella says furiously, tears spilling over her eyes as rage consumes her. Then she is gone, out of my eyesight. Where is she? No. I can't move.

"Bella!" I call, and then I see her running over to me in panic.

Good.

"Don't leave me."I beg her.

Was she seriously planning on going to pay a visit to those wolves, is she mad.

"Never." She promises, making me smile. My heart warms as she places the most gentlest kiss to my lips.

* * *

"I'm going to have to sedate you Edward, just in case I hit a nerve." Carlisle informs me ,as he pulls out a syringe full of a clear substance.

I felt nervous being under the large medical light centred in the room. A metal tray on a moveable tray filled with so many different objects and most importantly the person standing near by with a panicked look on her face.

"Okay."I say, still not daring to move.

"Wait." Bella says quickly, coming forward towards me, and brushing some of my hair off my forehead.

"I love you." She tells me.

She carries on brushing back my hair, and I melt down at her words. They give me back a little bit more strength. She is here.

"I love you too."I tell her right back as I feel a pinch in my arm. I tremble slightly, as I look into Bella's beautiful eyes.

Without my will, my eyes close and my conscience breaks off from the world and I'm and left in the darkness again.

I don't know how much time passes. I'm not aware of anything at all.I feel groggy, slow and tired. I want to open my eyes, I can feel my muscles straining to do so, but the darkness is nice. Its relaxing.

Hmm, sleep...

"He should be waking up soon." A muffled voice spoke. Carlisle?

"He looks so...pale." Bella says worriedly.

Bella.

I try pulling out of my tired state, but everything feels so heavy and slow. I fight my urges to stay in the darkness, wanting desperately to see Bella.

"The surgery went good, but it could be a few months until he is recovered again properly."

"Oh god." Bella said the words right from my mind.

A few months to recover?

I push my eyes open, instantly regretting it as those bright lights burn me and make me recoil away from them. I want to move but as my head leans to the side a little I am more aware of my body. I feel right. Like there is something foreign about my body. Its uncomfortable.

"B-Bell-a" I try to say, my eye lids dropping closed. I'm shocked by my sore throughout and how horse I sound.

"I'm hear. I'm hear. Your alright Edward. Carlisle said everything went well."Bella reassure me, I could feel her warm hand running along my cheek.

Open your eyes! I want to see her.

I do so, even through the pain, I look at my angel. Her face hovering over mine, blocking some of the light from my eyes. The rest of the light forming a glow around her. She truly is a angel.

* * *

I felt useless as I lay in my bed, Bella wrapped up next to me and me with a IV pumping painkillers into my blood. I can move my next which is great, but Carlises told me I had to stay bed bound.

He made sure I could move my legs, which I was very glad I could, and he poked me in places asking is I felt anything.

Though all seems fine, he informed me staying still and not straining my muscles would help the healing process.

A loud bang sounded, disrupting the door burst open and the silence that me and Bella were surrounded by was destroyed.

"How are you holding up bro?" Emmet questions, as he strolls over to my bedside.

Bella sits up immediately, but holds my hand under the covers.

"I'll be fine. What happened?" I asked them the question that was most important to me right now.

What the hell were the wolves doing here? Why did they attack us?

"The mutts ran into the treaty bounds before we could properly...confront them."Rose said pissed off as she picked at her nails.

"We have no clue why they did it. It doesn't help that I can't see there future."Alice pointed out from the doorway where she stood next to Jasper.

"Well we need to find out." I say the obvious.

"Hell yes we do, nobody does this to Eddie and gets away with it." Emmett bellows, nodding his head and trying to show his menacing side.

Always Emmett, ready for a fight.

"They attacked you guys too..."

"We can handle ourselves against a pack of wolves, but you can't, not now. Don't worry about this Edward you just heal, we willing bf out what's going on." Alice insists coming closer and smiling.

"You know I'm starting to see the downfalls of being human." Rosalie spoke up randomly, before disappearing in a flash of white.

Probably off to do her nails seeing as she was so interested in them.

Typical.

"So I guess the Jaspaxi is back in service...Carlisle said in about a week or two you should be able to walk around, get used to the metal plates, but I will have to help you with travel." Jasper informs me, grinning slightly.

"Do you like being my personal taxi driver or something?" I ask him, finding somehow the strength to be humorous.

"Well it does have a good ring to it, and I love walking in on the awkward situations you two get yourselves into." He winked at me and Bella.

I roll my eyes. There really are to many to name.

* * *

Its been over a week since the attack from the La push wolves. I've been bed bound, degraded to being served food in bed, and being helped tot he bathroom. Not really the most pleasant experience. I've just felt useless.

The only good this was the beautiful brunette who laid beside me through out most of the day. Of course she had school, and had to go back home. But Alice, being Alice manage to sway Charlie into a two day 'sleepover'.

Carlisle's explained to me the heady technical's of the surgery he preformed. He used some sort of specially created bone cement formula to heal the wound, and had to insert a paper thin layer of metal around the vertebrate to prevent future damage and bone loss.

The pain has subsided, but I just feel weird. Carlisle said it would take a while for my body to adjust to the feeling of having something foreign in my body, but soon enough I won't even notice it. The initial stabbing pain has subsided, thanks to drugs and surgery.

Today is the big day. Well that's what everyone seems to think. I'm going to be walking from one end of the house to the other, independently. Then were going to see if I can manage to hitch a ride of Jasper without injuring myself, again.

"Are you ready to do this?" Bella asks me, and the family all start to pile into the room. All except Rosalie of course. No need to be able to read her mind to know that she couldn't care.

"I guess so."I mumble.

I pull the covers off me, revealing my nee pyjamas that Alice insist I wear. I heard Emmett snigger a little at my matching blue and white stripped top and bottoms. I threw him a dirty look and he tried to use his hand to cover his laugh, all the while looking at my trousers.

He looks ready to burst with how hard he is restraining himself from saying anything.

I ignored him, and took a bravery step forward. My stiff muscles protest a little ,but I straighten my back and try to adjust. I feel a little hardness at my lower back, and subconsciously I know its the metal plate beneath my skin.

I sigh, and take another step forward, feeling completely fine. I take Bella hand in mine and she give me a small smile as I continue to walk out of the room. Walking down the stairs is...weird,but I don't feel any pain.

Carlisle's follows along, as me and Bella stroll hand in hand around the house. I actually feel better walking around.

"Well you seem to be walking fine, how does it feel?"Carlisle's asks me, as we stand near the back-door.

"It felt a little weird at first,but I fell normal now."I tell him honestly, and Bella wraps her arm around my littlest things still make my heart leap with joy.

"That's fairly normal, mainly patients would experience some pains or muscle twinges, but your lucky since your body for some reason heals faster. Now lets just see if Jasper can actually take you anywhere, other wise I would say school or anything that involves stringing to much is off bounds."

This is it, the true test of my capability.

"The Jaspaxi is in service and reporting for duty." Jaspers souther drawl goes along perfectly with the cheeky salute he throws my way,and I can;t help but chuckle along with Bella at his ridiculous behaviour.

Maybe he has been stuck around Emmett and his emotions for too long now that it is eating at his rational side.

* * *

 **THANK YOU! XD**

 **juney83uk, frogman27, SophieCullen2197,kmuscutt23,cadgirl91,BellaAndEdwardAndStelenaLover9,Fakin'it, photographlivelovelaugh.**

 **And if I didnt mention you above but your reading this then I just want to thank you for the support. Its lovely to know that you like my book and want more. I really love your kind words, and everything you tell me from advise to your own theories. just to tell you some of your theories you have created have actually influenced how I have written the story so far xx**

 **I love you guys, you are too awesome. And I hope you loved this update too XD**

 **Yes so I wont be putting in his full recovery. Probably just this chapter and the first two paragraphs of tomorrows chapter, then I'm going to move onto the net part of the plot. I'm ashamed none of you have figure it out yet. you guys used to be on point with the guesses, now I guess I have finally managed to create a mystery and fool you guys XD**


	27. Chapter 27

Once we had settled that I was capable of walking around without being tied down to my bed, Carlisle discretely drew me and Bella into his office. Bella had to give him a urine sample, to which she did, all the while a shade of crimson from the embarrassment. She handed it over to Carlisle who ran over a quick pregnancy scan.

I stood there, holding Bella's hand, unable to read her face as we waited. At that moment I wasn't sure what she wanted the outcome to be. I think deep down inside, I want a baby with Bella. Our own child. It may not be suitable at this time, but I know I would love and cherish our child, and protect it with all my will power.

"Well, it looks like your not pregnant Bella." Carlisle announced softly. She drew out a loud dragged breath in relief? Sadness? I couldn't tell, her face gave nothing away to me like it usually did.

On the inside I felt a tug at my heart, but I did the right thing. I looked at Bella, her eyes pulling straight to mine and I gave her a supportive smile, pulling her into my arms. I dont know why I did, I just needed to have her in my arms, and by the way she clung to me, squeezing me to her, it was clear she needed it aswell.

I don't remember how long we stood there that day hugging, but it was hard to pull away from her embrace.

We didn't talk about it. There was no need to talk about it. That night Bella had to go back home, but I made sure to call her and we talked on the phone about nothing and everything. It was like when I first met her, I just absorbed all the information form her, trying to understand her.

Now it is Sunday, 13th of September.

Bella's eighteenth birthday.

I was bubbling with building anxiety waiting to give her her presents. All the while Alice stood in the threshold making the most unnoticeable changes to her table decorations. To me it all looked to same, though to her I bet it was at a wonky angle.

I would be with Bella right now, holding her hand, kissing her and wishing her a happy birthday and telling her I love her. Though Bella being Bella insisted she drive her self, as her ancient car was being neglected, and she is still worried about my back.

Ridiculous. But if it makes her happy, they I guess I can obeyed by her demands for the day.

"She's here!" Alice squealed, straightening out her dress.

I took a deep breath, ready to greet her and my hand raised to run over the fabric of my jeans pocket where I feel the shape of my presents.

* * *

I walk towards the door, despite Alice already lending a hand to Bella as she steps out of her truck. I'm a little bit pissed off at Alice, and she knows by the way she winks at me with a secretive smirk. I wanted to be the one to great her. I've been wanting to do it all morning.

Evil pixie.

"Happy birthday, love."I say to her grinning, as I lean down a give her a longer kiss then necessary.

Her arms begin to wrap around my neck, refusing to let me back away from her. Not like I want to anyway. I mould her body to mine, her lips caressing mine, and I pour out my unsaid words into the kiss.

Your beautiful.

I love you.

Your mine.

I want you.

You are my world.

My body fights with itself, as I give in, taking her bottom lip in-between my teeth, and a dragging them lightly across her plump pink lips. She is breathing heavy, her eyes distant, as I try to draw away from her to actually greet her, but she fists my hair pulling me back down.

"We should go inside."I muttered, my voice much deeper then before,and I notice Alice has disappeared.

"It's my birthday shouldn't I be the one to make the decisions for one day?"She said teasingly, raising slightly on her tip toes to come closer to me.

"Point well made Miss Swan."I teased, before reconnecting her lips. We both smiled through out the little kiss, but I pulled back really wanting to give her her present without the prying eyes of my family. They could probably hear us from inside though.

"I want to give you your present."I inform her as I reach into my pocket grasping the largest object in my hands.

When I looked up, Bella did not look as happy. I know she hates gifts,and hates having money spent on her. So maybe she will actually accept my first gift seeing as its home-made.

"Edward, I dont want you spending your money on me." She began her stream of protests that I am sure would follow.

"I didn't spend anything." I promised her, as I produced the plain, silver CD with 'Bella' written across it in black marker.

"You made me a CD."She said in astonishment, her head snapping up to mine,and her mouth stretching back into a gleaming smile.

Well, she seems to like this.

* * *

"Happy birthday Bella dear." Esme greets Bella first, coming forward and wrapping her into a gentle hug.

Carlisle follows along, wishing her a happy birthday and shaking her hand. Everyone does much the same. Emmett pulls her into a big bear hug, and eve Rosalie wishes her a happy birthday with a genuine smile.

Well, I'd like to think it is a genuine smile.

"Dating a older woman."Emmett mutters, then continues. "Hot."He smirks turning towards me.

I give him a disbelieving look, shaking my head slightly at what he said then focusing back onto Bella. Rosalie I just handing her a present, surprisingly enough. I didn't know she got her anything.

"Alice helped pick it out."She told Bella, with a shrug. Well that explains it.

I could tell from Bella's face that she really didn't want to be fussed over. But she smiled along,and look genuinely pleased to actually be given a gift. If only she could be like that when I brought her gifts.

"Its a stereo, for your car." She said, before Bella even got the wrapping off. when she did get the wrapping off, she shook the box in curiosity, only to be rewarded with a empty box.

"Emmett's installing it now for you." Alice informed her. I looked beside me, and Emmett was gone form my side. I didn't even notice.

"Open our one next, this is from me and Jasper." Alice winks, as she hands over to Bella a small blue box.

She slips her finger under the paper,trying to open it, but she lets out a sharp gasp and pulls her hand away. I'm confused for a second until I see the little trail of blood running down her finger. She shrugs it off.

"Paper cut," She sighs.

The atmosphere in the room seems to shift and I'm lost as a mass of white blurs flash before my eyes in a flurry. I'm aware of a crash somewhere in the distance, then a loud thud. Only when the blurs move to one side of the room, do I notice Bella's crumbled figure by the wall, and a array for smashed glass and blood surrounding her.

"Bella!" I shout in panic, as I rush to her I touch her, her body comes to life and she groans trying to push her self up off the floor.

"Get Jasper out of here!" Carlisle demands, as he appears beside me, clutching Bella bleeding arm, staining his white skin.

"I'm sorry." Alice mummers, looking at Bella and me with pained eyes before she leaves the room dragging a growling Jasper along with Rosalie and Emmett.

My heart sinks as I look at Carlisle worried face, as he looks at Bella's arm, bits of glass piercing into her skin, and blood dripping to the floor. I feel immediately guilty. Not only was it one of my own family that attacked her, but my idiocy that brought her into a house full of vampires. I know what's its like to be a vampire. How consuming the first is.

To bring Bella here without even worrying... But there my family I know they wouldn't hurt her, I think to myself.

Yeah, and look where that thought got me.

It's my fault she is here broken and bleeding. All I do is bring her danger, even when I am human.

* * *

 **THANK YOU! XD**

 **I love you guys, you are too awesome. And I hope you loved this update too XD**


	28. Chapter 28

She winces, and yet another piece of glass is extracted from her arm. It pains me to watch her in pain, even tough ?I know she is holding back because I'm here. Her beautiful skin, stained with dried blood, as Carlisle takes time to gently remove each shard from her skin.

I feel beyond guilty.

No words are exchanged between any of us, and I watch as Carlisle uses a rag and water to clean down her arm. The blood trickles down into a sea, making the clear water run red. It's weird how as a human it still intrigues me. To just watch the colour and the way it flows. It should be disturbing to me, but for some reason, it looks slightly fascinating.

Then I snap out of the haze and realise its Bella who is Bleeding.

"It's my fault." Bella mumbles out of the blue, her head bowed down, and Carlisle begins to wrap a bandage around her arm.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. You can't blame yourself for being who you are, as we can't blame ourselves for what we are. It was just an unfortunate mistake, and it could have ended much badly then it did." Carlisle advises her, his eyes flickering to me with a hard gaze.

A cold feeling ran over my body at the mere thought of it. Bella as Jaspers meal. I wouldn't be able to do anything. Hell, I would probably be his desert. I try to shake the thought and looming feeling, but it sticks to me...haunting me.

She sighs.

"But if I hadn't been so careless-"

"Bella, stop."I demand her,and her eyes slowly look up to meet my frustrated ones. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you trying to switch this around and blame yourself. Jasper should have some control and held back. He should have fought against it." I tell her, a little bit of anger seeping through my words.

"Edward-"

"No, its true Carlisle. He should have fought against it," I point out, then lout out a long deep breathe. "Come on Bella I'll take you home." I insist, standing up and holding my hand out for her. Carlisle sighs,b tu leaves us be.

"But, I should say good bye-"

"They will understand." I cut her off,and she doesn't move. "Please."I plead slightly, and she looks at my outstretched hand before obeying and grasping it.

I make sure to be careful, as I walk her back to her truck. There's no way I'm letting her drive this home. Especially with her injured arm. I don't have to argue that much,as she allows me to drive her home. This night certainly din't go to plan, and I am lost in my own feuding thoughts all the drive back to her house.

* * *

"Can you...can you try and stay the night?" Bella asks me as I open her door for her. She exits all the while looking into my eyes with every-move I make, and I slam her door shut with a small thud.

"I can't, you know that."I point out, and make a gesture down my body. Down my very human body. She tries to conceal her sigh, but I notice it.

"Well, I will see you at school right, or can I come over tomorrow?" She questions me.

The mere thought of her entering my danger zone of a house petrify me.

"No. Um, I will come and see you tomorrow." I say quickly, and she frowns looking down slightly. No...she shouldn't be upset on her birthday. she shouldn't be sad at all. I need something to cheer her up."How about I take us to our meadow. Just the two of us." I offer with a smile.

It seems to do the trick and her mood lifts, and the atmosphere around us shifts from the tense awkward one we were just in.

"I would like that."She tells me.

I look down at her, leaning on the side of my car, watching her eyes bore into mine. She moves slightly, cautiously I think, and as she moves, I copy her actions. She turns around so she is standing in front of me, and my back is pressed against the car door. From all the drama today, a confused little smile seems to work its way onto my face.

"What?" I say, chuckling a little bit as she looks straight at my face. Her pupils dilating a little, growing bigger.

"It's my birthday right?" She says, rhetorically.

"Yes." I say slowly, unsure of what she is getting at.

"So...I can have whatever I like?" She adds, coming a little bit closer, sparking my curiosity.

"Within reason."I mumble, distracted as her hand gently laid on my chest, her fingers sneakily slipping through the little holes of my button, just to stroke my skin.

"Then kiss me." She says firmly, looking at me with determined eyes.

I pause for a second in hesitation as I spot the movement of curtains from Bella's living room. Her father no doubt. I can even see the different lights flashing form the TV screen. A little bit more movement occurs and the netting shifts side form side.

"Please." She begs, her expression becoming more pleading and desperate by he second.

With my heart in my throat and my mind stuck on the fact that Chief Swan is probably watching, I give in and lean down. I couldn't resist her, especially when she is so desperate. Who am I to deny the birthday girl.

"As you wish love." I mutter before letting my lips lap over hers.

I was meant to let the kiss be slow and make it so that I showed her how much I loved her through it. But Bella's body pushed up against mine firm, her hands desperately clawing as my scalp, pulling my hair, and her tongue moving faster then mine, encouraging me to join her.

"Get your hands of her leech!" Someone spat, as Bella was ripped out of my arms. I looked up in surprise at a man with short black hair, russet skin, a firm looking face, and a tattoo on his upper arm.

The nickname meant nothing to me, but when Bella yelped in pain as he grasped her injured arm, my anger spiked towards this stranger.

* * *

"What are you hiding from us? What is it you blood suckers are up to?" The man spat, grabbing a hold of my top and pushing me up against Bella's truck.

My skin throbbed under his harsh actions, and I winced biting my tongue to keep from yelping out in pain. Bella was defensive at once trying to help as she pulled back on his own, flimsy tank top.

No Bella, don't get hurt for me.

"Sam stop it!" She demanded, but the cold eyed man stood before me, glaring down into my eyes, and his hand pushing just a little bit more, aching pressure onto my shoulder.

"What are you planing Cullen?" Sam said slowly through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what your talking about." I demanded, trying to seem big ,as I shuffled to stand but I couldn't budge out of his hold.

"There's no use trying. How are you doing this, what have you found out? the sooner you tell me the quicker I will make your death." He said calmly.

"No!Sam, stop this!" Bella yelled attempting to yet again yank him off.

"Bella, stop, please I don't want you to get hurt." I said, struggling.

"If you didn't want her hurt you would keep her far away from your kind." Sam spat.

Oh how I have realised that...but there not my kind any-more.

"Look, I don't know what your talking about, your kind were the ones who attacked my family who have done nothing wrong. You violated the treaty, you are the one who should be threatened not me and my family!" I demanded.

"Your family are the ones who are a threat to us! To the whole human race for all we know, just tell me how you all of a sudden have a heartbeat!" He yelled, the atmosphere was thinning and thinning and I felt like I couldn't breath.

But that could just be due to the huge pressure Sam was putting on my fragile body.

"Sam, let him go we can talk about this like normal people. please before Charlie comes out."She begged. His eyes only left mine for a second and he could see how hurt Bella was, and how much she was pleading him.

When he did let go, my body sagged a little, and I gasped for a full intake of rushed to my side, her arm wrapping around my waist and her body supporting mine. Just her touch made me feel better.

"You better explain yourself, and why your kind has been on our land." He demands, but the last part he says leaves me baffled.

* * *

 **What do you guys think is going on?**

 **Anyone buying or brought the 10th anniversary special of the Twilight book. It kinda seems silly to me. I would have preferred if Bella was still a girl but playing Edwards role as a vampire, and that Edward was the teenage human boy who falls in love with a vampire. I think the gender swap concept just sounds like a confusing fan-fiction. But it does say it has new content and differences so I shall read it!**

 **I'm actually buying it today, its £8.50 Just look for the book with the green apple 3**

 **CAN'T WAIT !**

 **I'll tell you guys what I think about the book when I've read it xx**


	29. Chapter 29

"Wait. What? Been on your land? None of my family have ever crossed your border." I refuse, standing up straighter and away from Bella's truck.

"Well we detected a vampire the other day. Who ever it was ,was running in this direction,but the vampires course changed once it realised we were after it." He explains, eyebrows narrowed, and face stern.

My face softened form confusion, and me and Bella shared a look. She looked as equally confused as I did.

Did any of my family step of the border? No. They wouldn't. No-one of them would ever betray Carlisle trust like that. We simply couldn't.

"You says Vampires, as in there was more then one?" I further questions.

"Yes, there were two different scents." He simply says.

Two vampires, running around Forks. No wonder they ran away once they found out there were in the same land as a bunch of wolves. The fact they were running in this direction makes my skin crawl. They could be nomads, just looking for somewhere to they were running in this direction. Towards Bella.

"It wasn't any of us. We would never... we wouldn't break the treaty. I swear on behalf of my family, we wouldn't."

"You say this yet here we are, and I'm looking at someone who once smelled like rotting flesh and whose heart beat as much as a broken drum. So tell me, Cullen, what the hell is going on with your family?" He asks, slowly taking menacing steps towards me.

"I dont know... We dont know. My father has been trying to find out but we can't find anything. There has never been a vampire to human transition before. Well, as far as we know. It's a mystery to all of us, and is not something for you to be worrying about. In fact your kind should be relishing in the fact that there is one less monster out there. And as for trespassing on your land, it was not us!Your kind is who trespassed and attacked us! We have a treaty!" I scream, and my body is shoved back pressing into the side of Bella truck.

I let out a small groan at the pain in my back, and my ears are filled with the sound of Bella's panicked screaming.

"Please! Please let him go Sam!" She demands, but his hold stays on me, and his dark, menacing brown eyes bury into me.

"You are in no position to shout at me. We did what was best for our people. As Alpha I cannot simply take your word for it. You will have to prove that it wasn't you."

"Fine." I spat harshly, trying to shake out of his grip, to which he releases me."But when I am right, you will apologise to my family, and to me." I tell him with a straight face.

* * *

By the next day, I already confronted my family and informed them of what occurred last night. All worries about Jasper's attack on Bella seemed to be put aside for now, but for me I couldn't brush it out of my mind so easily. We planned to drive to the border today, and figure out what exactly is going on.

As I take my place in the passenger seat beside Carlisle's, I feel an overwhelming sense of guiltiness.I told Bella I would be their with her at school today. I should be with her after that traumatic event last night, during the party and the events that followed afterwards. Yet here I am going with my family, instead of being with her.

I just don't know what is the right choice to make anymore.

"Maybe it would be best if you stayed in the car." Carlisle said, as we stopped alongside the forest.

"No. I want to know what is going on aswell." I refuse.

"But what happened last time-"

"What happened last time seems like a mistake from what I was told last night, their not coming here to hurt us, they just want answers like we do." I persist.

I don't know if I even believe myself, I mean they are wolves, there minds could change at anytime. Its risky, but I am ready to take that risk. This isn't just about solving a mystery, it's about preventing danger to those I those who are more fragile.

He sighed, but agreed with a nod. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of the car along with Esmé. The others were already here as they decided to arrive by foot. It would have been much quicker if I didn't have to slow them down.

I walk over to them, and stand beside Alice, instead of Jasper. He looks so depressed and ashamed of even. He looks to be suffering with the guilt of his actions, and for some reason it gives me a bit of satisfaction to see him like this.

"Come on your filthy mutts, white clothes, rain and the forest are not a good combination." Rosalie hissed, and she folded her arms across her chest is defiance.

"Just be sure not to add blood to that combination and we won't have a problem." A familiar voice spoke up, as Sam emerged from behind the trees. Following him, a pack of similar looking men, all forming a line much like our own.

The last to join the line meets my eyes, and the cold stare of Jacob black is all too familiar. But now he is anything but black hair, once pulled back into a pigtail now chopped off to leave him with short black hair. The same tribal marking on his right shoulder, and his height and muscles bigger than before.

He's become one of his ancestors now.

A mangy mutt.

* * *

 **Well then...Isn't this getting a little bit juicy.**

 **I want to try to get to the end soon, so I'm making the gears turn.**

 **My favourite book I am writing now, has to be Opposite Twins. I just love it. It's such a weird and random Fanfiction. But you get the best of both worlds. You get a Bad Bella, and a Good Isabella.**

 **I have this urge to play monopoly?**


	30. Chapter 30

"Alice had a vision last night-" I begin cautiously, as I lean against Bella's side.

We're sitting in our English classroom right at the back to avoid people's stares and eavesdropping. The teacher continues to read out a passage from Macbeth with the class follow along in the small text books. I've had this book so many times I could read it allowed word for word.

"About Victoria?" Bella guessed, her voice even quieter then mine.

I nod.

"What happened?" She asks, keeping her eyes peeled to her open book on the table, pretending to read.

I don't want to worry her, and I don't want to lie. So the only thing I can do is try to reassure her.

"She's in Seattle and she's hiding out there. She keeps changing her mind, but Alice is sure she is making a plan." I tell her, and she lets out a long dragged breath, closing her eyes.

"She really wants to kill me." She mumbles.

Of course Victoria wants Bella to die. Too lose a mate like she did with James is heart breaking. The fear of spending eternity alone without your other half, is like being doomed to the pits of hell. Complete darkness and pain.

"We won't let that happen." I promise her, and slide my hand down her arm, until our fingers touch.

I feel a rumble in my stomach. It aches, and I wrap my hand around my stomach in pain as it pinches at my insides. I've had this feeling before. I know all to well by now what this feeling is. It's painful as my stomach churns and begs for release.

"I'll be right back." I whisper to Bella.

Pointing my hand up in the air, I wait for the teachers attention, as my stomach stabs at me again. I wriggle in my seat, trying to prevent myself from an embarrassing accident. The teacher continues on with his portray of Macbeth, and I raise my hand even higher.

"Sir,"I burst out, interrupting his speech.

He slowly tilts his head up at me, his eyes narrowing into slits behind the reflection of his glasses. Some students slowly turn to face me, confused by my outburst. They very rarely hear me speak anyway.

"Yes, Cullen?" The teacher grumbles, as he leans back in his seat.

"May I be excused to go to the bathroom please?" I ask him politely and he looks a bit shocked by my question.

I've never had to ask for a bathroom break before.

"Fine, but be quick." He shun's, and I give Bella one last glance before rushing out of the classroom.

The one downside of being human, whatever goes in, must come out.

 **A/N**

 **Poor Eddie needs his diaper changed.**

 **Hope you guys likes this chapter. I'm trying to update more often. I hope you have noticed.**

 **Go check on my new chapter on Twins are not the same, if you haven't already.**

 **And I will see you in the next one,**

 **Bye Beautiful.**


	31. Chapter 31

I craved to take Bella to the meadow. To lay down in the grass with her, with the sun beaming down over both of us, and me being able to lay there as her equal, and not a monster. I want to experience walking down the street in the sun holding her hand, and letting everyone know she is mine.

Unfortunately, if we were to go to the meadow it would take use a couple hours hike through the forest, and not to mention, we wouldn't get far without someone in my family trying to act as a guardian protect over both of us.

I may have not been able to live out that particular fantasy, but it didnt matter right now. Alice had managed to let Charlie agree to Bella staying over for a sleep over, promising him that I was going on a hunting trip for the weekend. Little did he know, this weekend the only people occupying the house would be me and Bella.

"Shes here." Alice grinned waltzing on the heels of her feet into my room.

"Thank you Alice." I tell her sincerely standing to my feet, and thanking her.

"Have you got everything?" She asks me raising a eyebrow, and I see a small smile slowly stretching across her face.

"Yes, now leave." I joke, pointing towards my window.

She leaves me once last wink, before, I feel the air around me shift, and Alice is nowhere to be seen. A second later the doorbell rings, and I grin patting down my buttoned shirt, making sure I look presentable for my love.

I have a bounce in my step, as I hop down each flight, my hand barely grazing the railing. As I near the bottom step, I don't hesitate to take long strides to yank open the closed door. Bellas anxious demner fades as she makes eye contact with me. She smiles, her eyes flickering down to my chest and then quickly back up to my face with a blush.

Nothing she does go unnoticed by me.

"Good afternoon love, excited for our sleepover." I welcome her, my grin taking form simply by Bella's presence.

She giggled, looking down at the floor and clutching her hand to the bag on her shoulder.

"Very." She says, taking a step into the house, as I step to the side letting her in, I shut the door behind her.

"Have the others left already?" She asks me looking around the house, and taking small steps into the foray.

"Yes, they wanted to give us our privacy." I tell her, and feeling overly giddy by the concept, I walk over to her until her back is pressed up against me, and leaned my head down to rest on her shoulder. "Then again, we do have the whole weekend to ourselves."


	32. Chapter 32

I watch her carefully guide herself around the kitchen. I sat on a stool, my forearms resting against the counter, as I watched her work her way around the kitchen. Her lips moves slowly, as she counted the measurements in her head, and as she focussed on what she was making.

Since the last time I attempted to cook, there was a disaster and the house could have burned down, Bella thought it best that she make dinner for the night, and I could make something tommorow night.

I was more then happy to sit and watch as Bella danced her way around the kitchen. Her hair tucked behind her ears, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her eyes trained on the chunk of meat she was slicing into small bits.

It made me giddy just watching her. I'd often fantasised over the years of what my human life could have been like. I would have gone to serve in the army, when I got back I would have a loving wife at home, she would cook for me, and our kid would coming running into the room hugging me. The perfect family. I was brought up in a century where that was the dream of every working man, and every house wife.

Now, times have changed. Men can stay at home and look after the kids, while the woman of the house works. Women can join the army battlefront, instead of being kept in hospitals and working on didn't have to live up to certain expectation to be redeemed as the perfect family.

"So, we've got an hour to waist before the food is ready." Bella informs me, slowly walking towards the counter and leaning on the opposite side to which I was sitting.

"Hmm, what do you propose we do to fill that time?" I ask her, folding my elbows over each other.

She bites on her lip, looking down at the counter before flickering her innocent eyes up towards me. Her long, dark lashes fluttering against her cheeks slightly, as she draws me in with her eyes.

"What ever you want to do." She breaths, walking around the counter, her fingertips trailing over the counter top as she moves.

"Well, we have a chess board in the cupboard if you want to have a couple games, or we could play scrabble-"

I don't get to finishes as Bella lunges at me, eyes wild as she pushes my legs apart and presses her soft lips against mine. I chuckle against her lips as she tangles her hands in my hair. I place my hands on her hips, closing my eyes and letting the sensation of Bella take over my body.

I guess I'll take that as a no to the chess and scrabble idea.

 **A/N**

 **I know I'm horrible, I haven't updated, I left you on a hanger I'M SORRY ;D**

 **Maybe...**


	33. Chapter 33

One small press of her body leaning straight against the fabric of my jeans and I'm hard, instantly turned on. My body urges me to to use my hands on her hips as leverage. Her mouth still moving with hunger against mine as I try to keep up with her.

I lift her, standing to my feet, and her legs form a latch around my waist, hanging onto me, pressing against me. I lay her body down on top of the kitchen island, her legs hanging over the edge, and my waist tucked in between her legs. I can't help be be proud of the position I got us into, and I move my focus straight to Bella.

Her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks as she battles on weather to open them or keep them closed. I pull my mouth away from hers, and let them trail down her soft skin, down her cheek, across her jaw, and down towards her neck. I scrape my teeth across the thin skin, and Bella shivers below me. Pressing a soft kiss to the same spot, I plant small pecks all over her neck before sucking on it, drawing the blood to the surface.

I feel her hum vibrate against my lips, a small gasp escaping her as my teeth tentatively sink down into her flesh. I don't bit her hard, just enough to leave small indents of my teeth on her skin. Pulling back I look at the mark I've left on the side of her neck, the redness of the fresh mark followed by the outline of my teeth surrounding the area.

Bellas pulls onto the bottom of my top, attempting to pull me down ontop of her, and I slowly let her drag me down until I'm bent over on top of her. She wriggles against my crotch, and I release a deep breath, pushing against her warmth with my own. I push her hair out of her face so it fans out above her.

"Edward." She mumbles, just as I push against her again, harder this time, and her eyes flutter closed.

I grab her soft, small hands into my larger one, pinning them above her head, so her body is stretched out before me. Yanking her top up slowly, my palm slides against her smooth skin, until the fabric is pulled above the swells of her breasts. Leaning my head down, I press one kiss to the top of her beats, before letting my lips glide down her stomach. Biting, nipping, sucking and tracing her skin with my tongue as I go.

She writhed against me, while my free hand undo's her button, and I pull her zipper down. My own body begs me to do the same, to get some releases from the tight restraints my jeans are causing, but I can't help but be solely focused on Bella as I watch her in complete pleasure before me, pining for me to do more.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby." I whisper into her ear, my voice deep and husky making her eyes go wild.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, you'll have to wait for more ;D**


	34. Chapter 34

I gently graze the tip of my finger against her clit, her wet warmth wrapping around my skin. My heart pounds in my ears, as my skin tingles, extra sensitive, with goose bumps covering nearly every inch of my flesh. I press against her clit harder, laying ontop of her so our clothed bodies are flush together. I can feel every staggered breath she releases, fanning against my cheek, as I dip my head into the crook of her neck.

The other side of her neck already has the torturous marks of my mouth, leaving the other side unmarked. I nip gently at the fresh skin, marking sure not to mark her here aswell. I plant gentle pecks to her skin, and my finger works her, her increasing moans match the speed my finger works against her swollen bud of nerves.

"Edward." She moans into my ear, and I shiver from the salturay tone in her voice, filled with pleasure.

Lifting my head away from her neck, I lean up looking down upon her. Beautiful cheeks tinted with pink, her plump lips wet and glistening from our passionate kissing, and the way her hair's a mess above her, spread out like wings on the counter top.

Its a good thing we don't use this counter to cook food on.

Not able to resist no longer the throbbing pleasure pulsing through me. I take my free hand and cup my bulge through my jeans pressing down on it the same time I push a finger deep inside of Bella's wet warmth.

My groan sounds almost animalistic as I apply more pressure to my throbbing crotch. Pulling at the stupid metal button, and yanking down my zip, I pull my jeans and underwear down just enough so that I am free from my restraints. Grabbing my pulsing cock in my hand I look down at Bella, who has since moved, her elbows supporting her as she looks at me, standing before her touching myself as I touch her.

She doesn't refuse or stop me, her cheeks seem to turn from a pink hue to a red one, as she look down and my hand tightly wrapped around myself. A fresh pool of wetness overs my finger, as she continues to watch me slowly pump myself with pleasure while doing my best to pleasure her at the same time. She watches my hand intently, her eyes forcing closed every so often as a burst of pleasure overwhelms her.

I can feel beads of sweat trailing down my back, making the fabric of my top stick against me like glue. My hair is fanned over my face, dropping into my eyes. I feel the familiar shiver as Bella's legs start to tighten and quiver around my finger. I watch her face intently as small breathless pants escape her lips, her face twisting in pleasure as it builds and builds.

I feel my own body tighten, but urge my hand to keep my own pleasure held back until Bella has come down from her own high. Putting all my focused into my arm, which muscles are starting to give way. I pump into her hard and deep, my knuckle brushing against her clit every time I do so.

With a loud cry of pleasure as she clamps her legs together stopping my hand from moving, she shakes, panting she she comes down from her high, I barely need to touch myself again as I cum from the bare sight of my love bellow me. I close my eyes, biting my lip, as I try to keep myself standing. The waves of pleasure wash over me, filling me without complete bliss and love.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys liked this, I got my first hate review today, and got so excited I decided to update XD**

 **I hope you guys liked this, because it was excruciatingly embarrassing and cringe worthy for me to sit and write this. But, I do it for you guys (and secretly for me because I'm just as nasty as you are)**

 **As always I love you guys, thanks for reading! And thanks for nearly 100 reviews! OH, MY, GOD ;D**


	35. Chapter 35

I smiled at her from across the table, taking the last bite of chicken, even though my stomach protested already full, I managed the last bit. It was just too good to waste, and it would be disrespectful if I didn't. Bella was still eating and my leg bounced nervously under the table. Is this a new human trait of mine? I've never done it before.

I bite down on my lip, running my hands through my hair as a strand falls into my eye, tickling the side of my face. She looks self conscious sitting there on the stool, while my eyes greedily drink in her features. She tries to focus on eating, but I can tell from the way her cheeks have there pink hue that she is well aware of what I'm doing.

Not being able to wait any longer, I fake cough grabbing her attention.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like a drink or anything at all?" I ask her, standing off my stole, and picking up my empty plate.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm done anyway." She says, picking up her plate and standing to her feet herself.

"I'll take that, why don't you go up to my room, and settle down." I tell, her giving her my most charming smile.

"I can wash two dishes Edward." She rolls her eyes, but I can see the spark of love behind her eyes.

"I know, but a gentlemen should wash the dishes, when his lovely, gorgeous woman cooks him such a beautiful meal." I persist, walking towards her with a crooked smile on my face.

She giggles.

"Okay, okay, if you want to do the dishes that much here." She gives in, handing me over her nearly empty plate, and turning to walk away. She shakes her head slightly, looking over her shoulder giving me one last glance before she starts to ascend the stairs.

Quickly, I put the dirty dishes into the sink, leaving home there, as I try to be quiet when rushing over to the stair case. I take each step with light cautious steps, making sure to try and not make a noise. I hear the small squeak of my bedroom door open, and I quicken my steps. When I reach the third floor, I take three steps towards my open door.

The melody of Claire de lune playing softly in the background, only makes the sight before me more enchanting. Bella standing at the foot of my bed, bent over as he looks through her bag pulling out her washing bag and pajamas. When she looks up and spots me in the doorway she jumps, dropping the items to the bed and holding her hand to her heart.

"Edward, you scared me-" She chuckles, brushing back her hair. "I thought you were going to do the dishes?" She questions, looking confused, as I slowly approach her.

"I wanted to ask you something." I say softly, standing before her, and taking her hand into mine.

"Okay." She breaths, glistening brown eyes looking up at me with such love and tenderness.

"These last couple months, being able to touch you and love you like I wish I could have when I met you, have been pure bliss. Bella, you have made me so happy, when I have gone through decades thinking I were to say frozen in time, a miserable vampire. You may think that I saved you in that ballet studio, but it was you that saved me. I guess traditionally I should have asked for your father's consent, but I guess we're not really doing things by the book." I chuckle, my heart racing as I reach inside my back pocket for the black velvet box.

I open the lid towards Bella, watching as she looks at my grandmothers ring in pure awe. Her mouth parts, and she looks like she is barely breathing, as she awaits my next words.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I manage to to ask her throught the butterflies swarming in my stomach.

With each passing second of silence, my body falters with hope.

"Yes." Her quiet voice fills the room, and she spoke so quietly I'm not a hundred percent sure that she spoke.

"Yes, Edward." She repeats, grinning at my dumbfounded face.

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**

 **Obviously my only loves in this world is my bed and youtube. And I guess my family if we have to count them...joking.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this valentine's day special.**

 **See you guys next time with either another lemon or getting back to the Victoria situation!**

 **Bye.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Edward unless your here to ask me to be your best man, I'm busy." Emmet says, his voice muffled by the door.

I chuckle, brushing back my hair and knowing full well Rosalie is in there with him. Rose and Emmett, plus a locked door, equals a disaster.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you if you know where your car keys are, I need to borrow your Jeep?" I ask him, glad I can't hear what's going on in there.

"There on the kitchen counter by the sink, don't hurt my Jeep, or I will hurt you." He shouts at me, as I begin to walk away from him.

The rain is just a drizzle in the wind, the sun parting through the clouds and letting the sun shine over Forks. The rest of my family is stuck indoors, but I'm not. Not anymore.

I don't even have to leave the car when I pull into the Swans driveway. There laying on a blanket in the grass is Bella, a scattering of books beside her and a bottle of water. Popping open the car door, Bella looks up, startled by the foreign car, but as soon as she sees me her whole face brightens up like a skyline.

"Edward." She grins, getting up to her feet to meet me.

"I should have know you would be outside soaking up the sun." I joke, pulling her into my arms once we meet each other halfway.

I can't help my head from inclining into her neck, my stomach tightens as my lips ghost over her delectable neck, softly pressing against her in a sweet kiss. I breath in her scent savouring it ,as I pull away from her with a smile.

"Come with me." I say to her, holding out my hand for her to take.

"Okay." She nods, her words a whisper in the wind.

I grin to myself, glad she isn't arguing with me. I grasp her hand in my own, enjoying our electrical current that flows between us. Making sure she is buckled into her seat, I take my own beside her, yet again starting the engine of the Jeep, ready for the road ahead of us.

"Isn't this Emmett's car?" She questions when we have barely made it out of the driveway.

I gasp her hand, my thumb rubbing over the back of her knuckles.

"Yes, it is." I sigh, noticing something as I trace down her fingers.

"Why are you driving Emmett's car, what happened to yours?"

"The better question, is why aren't you wearing your ring?" I question her, my eyes flickering between her and the road.

"I didn't want to ruin it." She lies.

"Or you didn't want Charlie to see it." I offer, sighing as she doesn't answer. "He should know."

"I know, just not yet. Let's just wait until graduation to tell him. Please Edward. My parents got married young, and Charlie blames there divorce because of that. If he knew that's what his only child was going to do, he would never allow it." She points out, and making a very good point indeed, one I could not argue with.

"Fine. We'll wait." I agreed for her sake.

Looking up at the sky, the sun still at its peak, I knew nothing could ruin this day for us.

Nothing.

 **A/N**

 **AHHHHHHHH**

 **3K Votes!**

 **Whaaaa...**

 **Predictions for how the book is going to end?**


	37. Chapter 37

"Edward? Why are we at the field?" Bella questions, leaning forward in her seat.

"Well it's a nice day out, and since we technically can't get to our meadow before sunset, I thought this would be the perfect substitute. Just some us time." I smile, taking her hand in mine.

"Well, I will never turn down alone time with you." She winks at me, bringing her hand up to my face, we both lean in, or lips locking.

I am the first to back away, grinning as I unlock the door and chuckle under my breath.

"You know, I think you may have a slight sex addiction." I joke, jogging around to her side before she can open the door herself.

"I do not. I just love being able to show you I love you. Actions speak louder the words, Edward." She reminds me, following me around to the boot of the Jeep.

"Is that so? Then my proposal must have been a pretty big declaration of love." I ponder, grabbing the large blanket.

"Hmm, I'd say it was up there with the sex." She answers, managing to keep a straight face.

"I can't say I'm surprised...or that I disagree." I joke, taking Bella's hand in mine and looking around for a patch of short grass that isn't wet.

Once we found the spot, I fan out the large blanket, placing it down for her. It's not quite as beautiful or rural as the meadow, but it will suffice.

"Well isn't this cosy." We hear behind us.

The bell like voice isn't recognisable to me. It turns the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, as I listen to Bella's gasp of fear. I clutch her hand in mine, my jaw tightening. Turning around I see the fiery mane of curly hair, matching her blood thirsty eyes. Her skin shining a thousand shards for glistening diamonds. For the first time as a human, I see a vampire for what they really are -a monster- what I always believed I was.

"What do you want Victoria?" I grit out between my teeth, pushing Bella slightly behind my back.

She glares towards me, a sinister smirk on her face. I can tell from the way her blood red eyes swarm she is hungry, and with the way my heart is thumping, I wouldn't be surprised if I was her main target for a snack.

"What anyone wants when they lose the one they love in an unjust way. Revenge." She says simply, beginning to take small patterned steps around us.

"What happened to James was his own fault, he was going to kill Bella." I point out, Bella clinging onto my arm, as we follow her every step.

"Yet he died instead, and your pathetic human got to live." She snarls. "Though I did plan to come here and rip your mates heart out, my plans have changed. Your heart is beating now Edward, I don't know how but what better revenge then to kill the killer himself, and leave poor Bella to suffer her miserable human life without you." She grins.

Only know do I realize she has been circling us like prey, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce.


	38. Chapter 38

Just as Victoria snarled at me, she stopped eyes full of terror as she looked towards the outer edge of the forest. Following her gaze me and Bella both see nothing. Then a fierce feline snarls rips out across the field.

Wolves emerge from the hidden depths of the forest, there hackles raised ready to attack. I stand there shellshocked to the spot. I think though that right now Victoria is more frightened then any of us.

Bella grips my hand, and I squeeze hers, backing away slightly and pushing Bella away with me. Victoria seems to not know what to do, but stare at the pack in fright.

When they break out into a sprint, the ground vibrates from there strength. Victoria looks at me in a panic, snarling at me before running away. The wolves run right past is, following her as she runs in the direction of there land.

"I think that might be the last time we see Victoria." I say in relief, turning towards Bella.

"I hope so." She sighs, wrapping her arms around me and burying my head in my chest. "I was so worried, she could have killed you."

"I know." I mumble into her hair, breathing in her heavenly scent.

"We're you not worried?" She asks me shocked, pulling away.

My eyebrows narrowed, looking out across the field lit up by the sun.

"I've lived a long time Bella, death doesn't scare me. What scares me is if we're to be hurt." I declare, lifting my hand up to cup her cheek.

"How can you say that? Edward you could have died and you were worrying about me!"

"I've lived Bella, I've experienced life, you haven't. In fact you've barely began it." I point out.

"That doesn't mean anything Edward, once your dead that's it. Losing you forever would be just like death to me, but I would have to live with that pain every day. Suffering without you. We can't let Victoria near you, we just can't." She refuses, pulling at her hair in worry, eyes wide searching the empty field.

There should be a part of me that is scared for death, but there isn't. Years and years before meeting Bella I craved a option where I could just die. Of course everything changed when I met Bella, and I would hate to leave her, especially now. But if it had to be me or her, I would sacrifice myself in order for her to live a happy, long life even if it meant without me.

I knew that if I told Bella what I really thought, she would refuse everything I said and try to justify it. So, I kept quiet on my opinion. Instead I pull her back into my embrace, tucking her head just below my chin.

"I will never leave you." I promise.


	39. Chapter 39

Days pass by without word from the wolves in La push and everything seems to go back to normal. Alice has been extra hyper lately, spending most of her time looking through hundreds, and I seriously mean hundreds of wedding magazines. I love my sister, but I hope she runs everything by Bella first, since I want it to be perfect for her. All I want in the end is my love as my wife.

Smiling and full of energy I bounce down the stairs, looking around the living room and finding Jasper and Emmett in the usual position on the coach controllers in hand.

"I need to order a Jaspaxi, its an emergency." I announce, walking over to the couch and leaning over the back of it so I am in the middle of the pair of them.

"Busy." Jasper says back to me, eyes glued to the screen.

I glance towards Emmet who is equally as emerged into the game.

"It's a game just put it on pause or something." I tell him.

"Or you could just drive like the human you are." He shoots right back at me.

"I could, but its dark out and I don't know if Charlie is home or not." I admit.

"What does it matter if Charlies in or not?" He huffs.

Emmett grins, eyes still peeled to the tv, but you can see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"He wants to fuck her." He bellows outright.

I'm not even surprised by Emmett's choice of language.

"Seriously Edward, you want me to run you over to Bella's house so you can get rid of your boner?" Jasper asks, a hint of disgust in his vice. "Don't even try to deny it, I can tell what your feeling remmeber."

Well I don't have a boner...yet.

"It's not just that, I miss being able to talk to her whenever. I'm lonely and depressed-"

"And horny." Emmet butts in.

I slap him across the back of his head playfully, knowing I hurt myself more then I hurt him. It probably felt like a raindrop hitting his head.

"Please Jasper?" I ask one more time, before giving in a deciding to risk driving to her house in the middle of the night.

After what felt like a very long pause, Jasper finally paused the game and stood to his feet.

"Fine, just keep little eddie down while your pressed up against my back." He warns me, making Emmet choke on his sudden burst of laughter.

 **A/N**

 **11/03/2016**

 **Gave you guys a bit of my weird humour that you seem to love so much XD**

 **Can't believe this story is going to end...what will happen then?**

 **Question: Who is your idol now compared to your childhood?**

 **Mine as kid was Miley Cyrus and now its Lady GaGa.**


	40. Chapter 40

Jasper couldn't leave any quicker then when he was sure I was in Bella's room. He was here then gone in one quick white flash. My attention quickly peeled to the beauty laying on her stomach facing her wall, a book in her hands.

I could feel myself already hardening. All she is wearing is a baggy t-shirt riding up over her hips revealing her gorgeous ass to my eyes. I gulp, greedily drinking in her silky, creamy skin, just begging to turn pink under my tender touch.

I pulled my eyes away from between her tights as she twisted her torso around, wide eyes instantly locking with mine.

"Edward." She grinned, sliding her bookmark into her book, and running across the room to fling her arms around my neck.

Little did she know about the unholy thoughts rushing through my head.

I kiss her neck, putting my hands on her waist, dragging her to be flush against my front. I push her body back, following her back towards her bed, and pushing her down slowly as I crawl on top of her. My mouth instantly moving from her neck to her mouth as her legs wrap around my torso, pulling me into her.

I grab at her hips, kissing my way down her body. My heart pounds deep inside my chest, as I get closer and closer to her gorgeous thighs. Taking my time, I nip at her skin, lavishing her in small spots of pink.

"Bella." I moan against her skin when her fingers run through my hair, and across my scalp.

I dig my fists into her mattress, holding my body up, as I sit up on my knees. Slipping my fingers into the small band of her underwear, I drag them down her legs. My fingertips greedily grazing against her skin, feeding the urge inside me to touch her.

"I love you." I declare to her, crawling back on top of her.

"I love you, too." She murmured, putting her hand on my cheek and caressing it.

Soon enough, we work each other out of our clothes. Our bodies drawn to each other, like magnets. My hips grind into her, and my head lolling back, as I bit down on my lip. I look down at the beauty writhing beneath me, letting out small pants, gasping for air.

I can't wait to call this angel my wife in holy matrimony.

 **A/N**

 **Okay! This is why I haven't updated in awhile. Because I was struggling with what ever to say in this lemon. I didn't want to go full out, but I hope it still made you hot under the cover, because this will be the LAST YOU DIRTY MINX!**

 **The end is coming!**


	41. Chapter 41

I awake to a small thumping noise. At first I'm confused, stuck between reality and my sleep. I can't tell if the banging is from my dream or if its real. Then again, why would there be banging in the meadow? There is no civilization for miles.

"Bella? Are you akwake?" Charlie's calls out.

My eyes shoot open, as I quickly sit up in bed. I look at a sleeping Bella beside me, the bedsheets pulled down to her waist, showing me her gorgeous full breast and delicious curves as she rests on her side. My body hardens, and I scold myself for such filthy thoughts at such a bad time.

I grab a hold of Bella's shoulder shaking her slightly, scared to make a sound. She groans a little waking up, and rolling slightly towards me. My eyes trailing down her body losing focus on my task at hand. I panic as her hand reaches down rising up my thigh, coming close to my crotch, which is wide awake.

No...

I shake my head vigorously, stopping her hand and pointing towards the door.

'Charlie' I mouth to her, and her eyes grow wide in panic.

"Don't come in dad, I'm getting changed." she calls out quickly to him, as she gets up off the bed, rushing to throw on her top and underwear that she was wearing the night before.

I look around in a panic, reaching down to grab my boxers when I hear the door handle crack open. In my panic, I fall to the floor, rolling underneath the bed.

"Dad! I said I was getting ready." Bella shouts, breathless.

Oh crap, I think to my self, as the bed dips, making the metal bend and press into my chest.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, I went to the bathroom quickly. Anyway, I just wanted to have a talk with you before I went off to work." He tells her, and I panic, looking to my left and seeing Charlie's feet.

His shiny black shoes start to approach the bed and I put my hand over my mouth afraid to make even the slightest noise. The bed dips again, making the metal press down on my cheek, practically pinning me to the floor.

Fuck... My hard on disappears, as I begin to really panic. What if he looks under the bed and sees me completely naked?

Shit, my clothes.

My eyes grown wide and I can't even attempt to shuffle over and grab them, because the weight of the bed pressed down on top of me is keeping me in place.

"Dad, right now is not a good time. Can we talk after school?" Bella begs. "Please?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck... Come on Charlie...

"Okay, but make sure you come stright home after school." He warns her.

I let out a thankful breath when the metal bars that are pressing into my check release there pressure.

"I won't forget dad." Bella promises, and I watch as his footsteps disappear out of the door, and it clicks closed.

Bella jumps of the bed, and I let out a deep breath, rubbing the sore spot in the middle of my chest. I close my eyes, thankful to have not gotten caught.

"Oh my- Edward are you okay?" Bella whispers, bending down, and looking at me.

I can't imagine what I must look like. Naked and sprawled out under her bed, clutching my boxers in my hand tightly.

"I'm fine." I mumble.

Theres a small tapping noise, and I watch Bella look at the window, while I begin to shuffle along the rough carpet to get out from underneath the bed.

"Emmets here." She informs me, and I groan.

Oh God, not Emmet. He won't let me live this embarrassing moment down.

Standing to my feat, I cover my crotch using my boxers and look at the window to where Emmet is clinging onto the window seal. When he sees me, he begins to laugh, and you can hear his bellowing even laugh through the glass. Then, his grip on the window goes and he falls from our sight. Still laughing even after we hear the thud of him hitting the floor.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing so far!**

 **How did this happen? How did this book become so popular? It was only meant to be a little experimental book.**

 **See you in the next one Beautiful?**

 **Who's your favorite youtuber?**

 **Mine: Kian and Jc**

 **Never! NEVER! Type in Robert Pattison naked on google images. I nearly puked.**


	42. Chapter 42

After school I made sure to drop Bella off straight at home, seeing as her dad really had to talk with her. I was suspicious about what exactly, but I know Bella will tell me if she wants me to know.

Though I can't help but wish I could just read his mind and find out myself what was going on.

I knew the night was going to be very long and boring. To make it even worse, my family decided to go out on a spur of the moment hunting trip.

That means I was left to myself for the entire night.

As I curled up in bed, letting my music play softly in the background, a thunderstorm began. I groan and crank up the volume of the music, trying to drown it out.

I can't believe this is actually happening right now. Just my luck to be left alone when there's a thunderstorm.

The sharp thundering clap of the sky has me sinking into my bed and shutting my eyes tightly.

How am I going to sleep through this?

I toss a turn, trying to turn off my mind but the thunder doesn't let me. Sparks of lightning flash across my room, making going to sleep even harder.

But somewhere along the line of tossing and turning, I manage to drift off to sleep.

My dream doesn't feel the same as it did before. The beach is dark and gloomy. The sky is a mixture between purple and grey. Thunder and lightning erupts all across the sky.

I look around in panic and the dark forest around me. Then I look down the shoreline, seeing a silhouette of a woman.

Bella.

I run towards her, my feet kicking the sand out of my way as I try to reach her. I keep running, but I don't seem to be getting any closer to her. The storm over head sends a lightning bolt down into the sea, alighting it with an electrical current. Bella takes a small step towards it and I push my feet harder in panic.

"Bella!" I scream.

I wake up from my nightmare, my eyes shooting open and my heart racing as I lerch upright in bed. Little did I know someone was waiting for me to wake up.

Victoria smirks at me, before producing a big shiny knife from behind her back and plunging it into my stomach. The blood gushes out from the room straight away, as all the muscles in my body clench in pain. Looking down, I press my hands tentatively to the area where a knife is sticking out of my stomach. I felt my throat begin to close up, as I look at up at Victoria.

"Revenge is always better when you can make the one who caused you suffering to never be able to breath again." She coo's before disappearing into the darkness with a thunder clap in her wake.

I look down at my hands, seeing them covered in a dark red liquid.

 **A/N**

 **Well, that was unexpected XD**

 **I can't believe this book has over 26k reads :o I can't fucking believe it, its so freaky to me. But so many of you love this book, and its making it harder for me to say goodbye to it. This is not the end...yet.**

 **Here's a question; Would you rather be shot or stabbed?**

 **I would prefer being shot rather then stabbed.**


	43. Chapter 43

I gasp for air trying to breath, while clutching my bleeding wound. My stomach muscles clench in complete agony, as my head lolls to the side. My eyes begin to droop when I hear a loud crash from downstairs.

"Edward!" I hear Esme shout, and all of a sudden there all surrounding me around my bed.

I mange to look up and see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and a very distressed Esme, all looking down at me.

Alice, covers her mouth and nose as her eyes zone in on my stomach.

"I-I didn't see it." Alice chokes, whimpering into Jaspers side.

I let out a strangled breath, barley feeling my heart beat in my chest any-more. Esme's cold hand rests over mine, holding down on my stomach, I whimper in pain, and she pulls away looking at the blood staining her hand in horror. Despite her worry, is distressing to see the hunger in her eyes as she looks at it.

"Carlisle, the blood, you have to do something!" Esme panics, once she snaps out of her trance.

As black spots start to form in my vision I can barely tell what is going on around me. The world seems to be fading away, even thought here voices seem so clear. I don't feel anything. No pain. No conscience. Just darkness.

Then I feel unbelievable pain burst through my body. My wrist burns with a hot type of fever, rushing up my arm. I've only ever felt this pain once before, and that was during my transformation.

Is that what is happening to me?

Am I turning back into a vampire?

I don't want to. I want to stay with Bella, being a human. I want to marry her, grow old with her and be the father of her children. I don't want to be a monster again.

I struggle to breath, as my lungs begin to burn.

How long have I been going through this continuous cycle of burning?

Days? Hours? I don't even know any-more.

Then the burning stops, and I'm left feeling cold. Something is wrong? Vampires don't feel the cold. I try to open my eyes but I am completely still. Why can't I move!

"Carlisle, why isn't he waking up?" I hear the voice of an angel say.

My angel.

"Bella..." Carlisle begins softly. "What I'm about to tell you might not be true, but I've seen this state in so many patience, that it is the only conclusion I can come to."

In my mind I begin to panic, trying to push against the darkness surrounding me.

"Carlisle, just tell me." Bella begs sounding desperate and worried.

I wish I could ease her worries.

"Bella. It seems while we believed the venom was working and transforming Edward back into a vampire, he was going through a experience of cardiac arrest from lack of oxygen-" He tells her calmly, and I hear her sharp intake of breath. "-The vampire blood didn't work. I don't know why exactly, but I have a feeling it was due to him from being a vampire before."

"But why isn't he waking up?" she ask him slowly.

I push against the darkness again, her broken voice calling out to me to sooth her.

"I believe, Edward is in a coma Bella, and he may never wake up from it." Carlisle tells her, leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

 **A/N**

 **So Edward isn't dead, but he is close enough to it. Thank you guys for reading, this has been a great journey, and I have loved writing this book.**

 **THE END.**

 **Ps. You look beautiful today :)**

 **Pss. This isn't the end :P**


	44. Chapter 44

_One week later_

"Hi Edward," I hear Bella's small voice beside me.

It's been the same thing everyday. Bella would come over and visit to check up on me, and tell me about everything going on, while I would just be stuck unmoving in some kind of dark abyss. How I long to reach out and touch her, to just talk with her would soothe this ache in my heart.

"School is going good. I have actually been getting so much work done the teachers are running out of ideas to teach me something new." She chuckles lightly.

...

 _One month later_

"I went down to La Push with Charlie today. I actually helped Jacob fix up his car hes been working on," She tells me, and I am already pissed by the fact that she has been around that mutt.

"I miss you Edward. We all do." I hear her say, followed by the sound of muffled sobs.

Please don't cry Bella.

I will come back to you.

 _Three months later_

"Charlie really wants me to look into some colleges, but I just can't at the moment, not while your like this. I can't just up and leave you alone." Bella persists, sounding like she is arguing against herself.

I'm not even really around and I'm still holding her back from living her life.

"I know what your thinking, you think I should go ahead and go to college, live through my human experiences. But I can't, not without you Edward."

 _Five months later_

"Everyone is telling me to go to college. It's like they have lost faith in you Edward, its like they don't believe you will ever wake up. But I do, I know you will." Bella says with such confidence and faith.

It's been so long now, I can't help but admit to myself that I have lost hope, but every time Bella tells me she believes I will wake up, that hope rises.

"I love you Edward." She tells me.

 _Seven months later_

"I've been accepted into five different colleges. Everyone agrees that I should go to the one in Phoenix, so I can be with my mum more often." Bella tells me, and I can hear the guilt in her voice.

"I don't want to leave you Edward. But nobody knows how long it will take for you to wake up, not even Alice. I want to believe you will, but its been seven months." Her voice breaks as she begins to sob.

The selfish part of me begs her to try and find some hope. My heart begs for her to not leave, to not let go of her faith in me. I don't want her to leave me alone in the darkness.

 _Eight months later_

"I wish you were going with me to Phoenix. You would be able to enjoy the sunlight instead of hiding in the shadows away from it." She jokes, but her small laughter quickly dies out.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this will be the last time I come to visit you. I don't even know if you have heard me talking to you, but I'm flying out to Phoenix in the morning. I will always love you Edward." Bella promises.

No...stay with me Bella... the darkness is lonely.

"Goodbye Edward. I love you." Bella cries, and a voice fades away leaving white noise and darkness all around me.

 **A/N**

 **Well, my oh my, did anyone expect that. I bet you thought, ' Edward will be awake in like a week, or the next day...' Always expect the unexpected from me XD**

 **See you guys in the next chapter. Only two more Chapters to go! AHHHH**


	45. Chapter 45

"Alice...Alice! Are you sure? Are you sure he is waking up?" I hear a frantic Carlisles question frantically somewhere beside me.

"I'm certain. He should be opening his eyes any minute now. I saw it." She tells him confidently.

I'm going to wake up?

I don't feel like it.

I feel the same that I have for... I've lost how long I have been stuck in this dark hell. Living my day in and out by ear, captured in my own personal hell. Of course I have my imagination to keep me company, but that just fuels the sadness when I realises it's not real and I'm still in a coma.

"Carlisle he's waking up." I hear Alice quickly inform him, followed by the clicking of buttons near by.

The first thing I feel is the cold chill in the air hitting my skin. It's uncomfortable and instinctively I try to move to get away from the breeze. I force my fingers to move, feeling them slightly twitch as they come back to life.

Out of nowhere a burst of energy runs through me.

I gasp for air, as my body lurches upright forcing my stiff muscles to move. My throat is severely sore and scratchy, and my eyesight is too tender to the fluorescent light above me. Looking around all of my family collectively stare at me with the own happiness to seem em awake. But there is one face missing that I crave to see.

"How will we tell him about Bella?" I hear Alice's voice ponder.

"What are you talking about? What about Bella? What happened to her?" I question towards Alice, the pain in my throat clearly noticeable.

Everyone looks at me confused, as I continue to worry about Bella.

"I didn't say anything about Bella, Edward." Alice tells me still seeming confused.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Well Eddies fucked."

"Great, he wakes up and his crazy."

"I wonder whats happening."

"My poor boy... he will be distraught when he hears Bella has gone."

I raise my hand up to my head rubbing it and recalling memories of having this problem in the past. It's clear that my mind reading ability has resurfaced for some reason. My head begins to pound with the sudden onslaught of voices murmuring around in my head.

Agh, this is so much worse then when I was a vampire. At least then my brain could withstand so many voices at once.

"I think...I think I can read your minds again. I can hear all of you thinking." I murmur, still holding my aching head in my hands.

"He can mind read again?"

"Great, now I can't picture Rose naked anymore...or can I?"

"Great, now I can't picture throttling Bella anymore...or can I?"

"Edward...are you sure you can hear our thoughts again?" Carlisle's asks coming forwards and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed I am on.

"It could be due to the vampire venom. Maybe it triggered his inner ability to rise back to the surface?"

"You think it's due to the vampire venom." I tell him as proof.

"Amazing. Would you mind if I run some test?" Carlisle's asks and I shake my head trying to ignore the intangible words in my head.

"I need to see Bella. She's in Phoenix, correct? At college?" I say, and they look pretty surprised that I know this information.

"How did you know-"

"I could hear everything when I was out." I inform them quickly, as I swing my legs of the side of the bed, feeling dizzy as I stand to my feet with the aid of Carlisle's hands.

"Son, you should really rest, you have been in a coma for over a year now." Carliles informs me as I rock back and forth unsteadily on the spot.

Over a year?

"All the more reason to see Bella." I say, forcing my body to stand still for a moment.

"Jasper?" I choke out, stumbling my way over to him. "Please, take me to her." I beg him.

He takes his arm off from around Alice's shoulder and looks at me with his eyebrows frowning what looks to be an apology. Though I can hear his thoughts. He looks around at everyone before focusing back on me.

"This is the last time though that the Jaspaxi will be in service." He warns me, walking towards me.

"I wouldn't do this, but I can feel how much you need to see her." Jasper tells me in his thoughts.

"Jasper." Carlisle begins, the authority clear in his voice. "Make sure he doesn't hit his head on the way there. We don't need him in another coma." He adds, with a teasing smile.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Now the choice is do I write a happy ending for this story and go against my Joanne montra, or do I write a sad ending and have you all kill me?**

 **But yes! This is what the gene was when Carlisles was running the test on him, it was Edward's ability!**

 **So...Two chapters left! I would love to know what you guys want to happen!**

 **Love you guys! see you soon xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

"Good luck man. Alice told me she's on the third floor, room 106." Jasper tells me patting my back, as he leaves me in the parking lot of Bella's college.

"Thank you Jasper." I tell him sincerely.

It's a good thing it is around night time and the sun has disappeared. Being in Phoenix brings back horrid memories of constant worry and anxiety.

I was here in the moments that I believed I lost Bella forever. I was here when I got my second chance at life.

I approach the college when my whole body stop, and it's like I've run into a brick wall as all the voices attack me at once. God knows how many teenagers are in here worrying about coursework and fantasising over there latest crushes. Some of them are screaming their words into my head.

I clutch my head in my hands pulling at my hair as the voices begin to consume me.

I need to see Bella...

Carry forward, I feel light-headed as I stumble my way up the main stairs building. I have no other focus other than locating Bella's room.

"Is that guy sick or something?" A girl thinks as she passes by me to exit the building.

I feel my body sway slightly as I struggle to get to the staircase. I know I shouldn't be doing this, especially after waking up a year after being in a coma, but I just need to see her. The voices attack me again as I pull my body up the three flights of stairs to get to the third floor. I use the wall to guide my way down the corridor reading off the numbers on the doors as I go, until I reach room 106.

I feel lightheaded as I raise my fist and knock against the door, my body slumping against the door frame.

So many voices...

"If that's Bradley again, I will kill him." A girl thinks.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I heard Bella say, her beautiful voice muffled by the door.

As the door is yanked open, I force my drooping eyes to take in the sight of Bella in front of me. A year and she hasn't changed. Her annoyed face softened tremendously to the point where I think she is about to burst out in spontaneous tears.

I certainly feel like I'm about to.

"Edward. H-how?" She stutters, holding her shaking hand up to my face.

"I don't know. But I'm here now," I tell her, taking her hand from my facing and holding it as I rub my thumb over her fingers. "You're still wearing the ring." I grin.

"Of course I am." she smiles, but then the tears that were waiting to be freed start to pour out of her eyes. "I didn't think I would see you again." She whispers launching herself into my weak body.

I let out a deep breath, the voices dulling as my mind and body if focused of the angel in my arms. I lay my head on top of hers breathing in the amazing scent I have missed so much. I kiss her head, and hold her body tighter to me, relieved that she is safe.

"I love you so much." I mumble, my body to content to even make proper words.

"I love you too." She hums.

 **A/N**

 **You wanted the happy ending, then I shall give you a happy ending. ONE more chapter to go, then its the end. I can't believe how far this book has come. I never had a plot in mind, even from the beginning, and I've just made it up as I go. Now were at near enough 30k Reads.**

 **Thank you so much guys!**

 **I'll post last chapter tonight or tommorow, becuase your home girl here is turning 17 on Sunday!**

 **Have a good day guys :)**


	47. Chapter 47

epilogue

If you would have told me two years ago, that I would be reborn again as a human, I would have laughed in your face. I coped with the fact that I was this monster for over a hundred years. There was no hope or faith in me that I would change.

Until Bella came into the picture.

She came into my life and everything seemed to change. From the moment she came to Forks is the moment my life took a new path, a path to something great. She made me feel again, she made me want to live for something, to live for her.

And now I can.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take this man, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawful and wedded husband?" The pastor asks, drawing me back to the present.

I smile at Bella, her eyes glistening slightly from happiness, making her glossy brown eyes hard to look away from. My love, the one dressed in white giving her heart to me for the rest of our lives together. I never want to look away from her.

"I do." She says, gazing at me.

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman, Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawful and wedded wife?" The pastor asks me.

"I do." I answer straight away.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife-" He preaches. My stomach clenches and I take in pants of air trying to contain my happiness. "You may now kiss the bride." He says.

I grin leaning down and pressing my lips against Bella's. Our family and friends erupt into applause. I can feel the joy radiating off of Bella through the kiss. I can feel the love spreading through my whole body, as though there are a million butterflies swarming me all at once. I wind my hand into Bella's hair, pulling her closer to my, as I press more passionately against her, trying to show her all of my love.

"I love you so much Mrs Cullen." I tell her grinning, I place both my hands on either side of her head.

She puts her smaller hands over mine that are holding her face.

"I love you Mr Cullen. My husband." She declares with such a heart warming smile that I have to bend down and kiss her lips again.

I take Bella's hand in mine, and we turn to face the crowd of cheering people. Bella's mother and father are both in tears, no matter how hard Charlie is trying to control them. Esme and Carlisle look like the proudest people to ever live, as they watch me walk back down the aisle with my wife.

 _My wife_...

"So...what now? What's going to happen after all this is over?" Bella asks me as we head towards the after reception.

"I don't know...But I know I'll be with you, and that's enough for me." I tell her, stopping her before we rejoin with the others.

"Till death do us part." She jokes.

I tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear, and stroke her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"Till death do us part." I promise.

 _The End._

 **A/N**

 **Well this is the end, it has been such a good journey though writing this. I love everyone one of you who have faved, reviewed or read this book.**

 **There probably won't be a sequel to this, unless I think of something.**

 **By the way I would like to quickly recommend a Twilight Fiction for you guys to read that I absolutely adore and I read it 3 years ago and its still fresh in my mind. Its called 'Help Wanted' and you will dessifnalty love it!**

 **Jaspaxi forever!**

 **Goodbye guys!**


End file.
